Pain and Pleasure
by Overlordfluffy
Summary: Eren sleeps in after several days of exhaustion only to wake up to a very cold, clean Levi staring right at him. The day (and the days following) becomes filled with Pain and pleasure. Eren x Levi, Some Mikasa x Eren at the beginning but this is a Levi and Eren fic! Follows the anime canon verse. (Does not follow canon manga verse, so don't worry about spoilers)
1. Ch1: A Compromising Scene

~~~~~Chapter 1: A Compromising Scene~~~~~

~~~~~Eren~~~~

I felt myself falling asleep. Somehow, right underneath my consciousness I knew I wasn't awake. I had been dreaming, but in my dream I was falling asleep. I could feel warmth coming towards my bed. Heavy breathing. I couldn't see who it was. It was like I was paralyzed there under the covers. I couldn't lift my head to see who was there; it wouldn't have helped because it was so dark but I still wanted to try. I could feel a weight sitting at the end of the mattress, followed by the feeling of hands running up my leg. I gasped as the hands slowly made their way to my crotch. That's when I realized I was fully erect. What the hell? Why was I so horny in the middle of the night? And who the fuck was touching me? The hands had been rubbing my bulge through my pants, but made their way to the belt line and pulled them down just enough to let my hard cock be free. Whoever was there seemed to hesitate. It was about ten seconds of nothing, but it felt like an eternity. I wanted something to happen. I wanted to get up and see who just exposed me. I wanted them to continue.

The hands finally took hold of my dick, but unlike the warmth that I could feel coming off of the person, the hands felt cold. Way cold – like they had been washed in ice water. So cold. So clean. I gasped out loud. That's when I woke up. The sharpness of the cold forced me out of my strange dream.

I sat up and looked down at my pants. I had some serious morning wood. It was bright outside. I overslept. Ugh. I glanced up at the door, and to my shock, it was open. A very calm Levi stood in the doorway, looking at me as though he was judging me with his eyes they way he always does, except now he had a reason to judge me. That's where I am now. Looking at Levi looking at me. What the hell is this dude's deal? How long had he been standing there watching me?

"…Captain…"

~About 8 seconds of silence~

"Get up Jaeger. You overslept. There's no time for wet dreams in the Survey Corps."

~Levi leaves without another word~

GAAAAAH! Why the hell did he have to say that! It's bad enough that he caught me sleeping in, but then he has to go and say that! Great, now I know he saw my fucking morning wood. I don't think I'll be able to look him in the eye again… Man his eyes are creepy… I wonder what goes on in that mind of his… What the hell is wrong with me? If I want to rise up in the ranks I can't be lying in bed all day with a hard on! Got to get dressed…

~~~~~~Levi (and Levi's inner voice)~~~~~

That damn rookie Titan boy is late. I didn't see him report for breakfast. I was charged with watching him, so I have to keep a close eye on him or those pricks over at the Military Police will throw another hissy fit. Guess I will go wake him up. I keep thinking about the latest mission outside the wall. I lost my friends. (If you had just let him go into his Titan form, maybe they would still be alive….) Ugh, look at me, thinking like a child. No one knows the outcome of these things, Levi. Their death wasn't your fault. (Keep telling yourself that) It wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault. (They aren't coming back and it's your fault) C'mon Levi! You damn idiot. Don't beat yourself up. It wasn't your fault. It was that female Titan. Annie. If you want any justice for your friends, the Survey Corps needs more usable information about these titans. We need to know if Eren can learn to harden his Titan skin like Annie. That's what today's experiments are going to be about. So just go wake him up so we can get working on cracking the riddle on these Titans…

I'm almost to his room. That rookie better be getting dressed or I'll –

Oh… He's still asleep… so peaceful… In his Titan form, Eren is (incredibly masculine) frankly terrifying. I keep forgetting he's just a boy. When he's asleep like this he looks so… Vulnerable (You like vulnerable)… Oh wow, does he have…? Morning wood? (Oh god that is huge fucking bulge. He must have quite the-) what the hell am I thinking? Levi, you pervert he's a boy. Just a boy. Just a youthful, energetic (obviously hung) boy. (What you wouldn't give to find a man with his endowments… The things you could do with that member). Shut up, Levi! Eren probably doesn't even know how to use that thing right. He'd be so naive. A virgin, most likely. (God knows you like virgins). Ugh. I disgust myself. (Face it, Levi; you'd love to see his face as he loses his virginity). Why am I so? (You haven't gotten laid in forever remember?) Don't remind me. (I do what I want) Get your mind out of the gutter Levi, He needs to wake up (He looks like he needs about the same amount of release you do) I swear If you don't shut up -

~Eren gasps in his sleep~

He's having a wet dream. (Aww look at his virginy-face) Shut up already!

"Eren, wake up!"

~Eren sits up, awaken and startled, looks down at his own erection, then up at Levi~

"…Captain…"

He just had to say it like that. Why? Why must he look at me like that? (He's so damn cute.) He's surprised. (You like that surprised look). He needs to get up. (He's already 'up') Get out. (No)

"Get up Jaeger. You overslept. There's no time for wet dreams in the Survey Corps."

~Levi walks out of the room and leans against one of the walls in the hallway not too far outside of Eren's room~

Dammit, Levi. (Look down, 'Captain') Oh god. (That's right, silly Captain, youuuu have a hard on!) I fucking hate you. Go away. (You know how to make me go away) But it's not a permanent solution (maybe not, but I'm going to keep bothering you until you do it) not now. (No, now) Really? Here? (There's no one around.) Ugh…

~Levi reaches down his pants and begins to rub his dick~

(That's right.)

~He unbuttons his pants so he can get a better grip~

Look at me, touching myself over a boy with a hard on. In the middle of the hallway. Of all the places to… (Yeaaaaaaaaah!) Don't be so smug. I'm a grown ass man jerking off in the dark like a teenager. (You love this) No I don't. (That's because you're not going fast enough…) Fine.

~He begins to go faster~

(Think about what his face would look like if you sucked him off) God his face would be priceless. (Now you're thinking clearly) I highly doubt that this is considered thinking clearl- (Concentrate!)

~He starts pounding his meat even faster, trying not to grunt~

(He's a virgin… I bet his ass is tight) So…. Fucking….. tight

(You just want to bend him over a table and fuck the shit out of him) I do, but..

(No buts, only butts) I hate you

(You love it. You love to think about what it felt like to rough him up a bit at the courthouse) A bit? You took over and beat the shit out of him

(That wasn't me, That was all you. And you liked being in control) …I did

(You want to be in control) I do

(You want to dominate him. You want to decide whether he hurts or whether he feels pleasure. You want to look at his face as he begs you for some sort of release.) Dammit…

(You want to order him to give you pleasure.) Yeah..

(You want his ass spread for you) Only me..

(You want to cum)

Shit!

~Levi throws his head back and cums into his hand, and some of it gets onto his pants~

Ugh. What a mess. Now I get to go change pants and wash the shit out of my hands. I hope you're happy. (So very happy).

~Levi zips up his pants and starts walking towards his room~

~~~~~Mikasa~~~~~

Eren is late. I didn't see him at breakfast. He's still a rookie here at the Survey Corps, even if he has gone outside the wall and come back. He can't seriously expect to go anywhere sleeping in like this. I've tried to trust him to wake up on time but obviously he can't even do that. Last time I trusted him to do his own thing the dumbass went and wound up eaten. Good thing he just so happens to be a Titan. For a minute I thought I wouldn't be able to live without Eren. I know now that if anything were to happen to him, I would still keep fighting to keep his memory alive, but, dammit Eren better not die again. Hmph. I can't even trust him to not get eaten. I guess I should go wake him up.

~Mikasa begins to make her way to Eren's room~

Eren.. He's like family to me. I love him like family. I can't believe he actually made it to the survey corps like he wanted. Thanks to that jerk, Levi. Damn Levi. I trust Levi's leadership without a doubt, but I still dislike Levi on a profound level. Seeing him beat up Eren at the courthouse made me want to murder him. I thought I could put aside my anger towards him since our latest expedition, but I can't stop thinking about that awful sound Eren made when the wind was kicked out of him. No one touches Eren. No one.

~Mikasa, deep in her thoughts, stops as she approaches Eren's room to see what appears to be Levi zipping up his pants as he leaves Eren's room, covered in stains on his lap~

What?!

~She hides around a corner, careful not to make noise and not to breathe too heavily~

Why is he leaving Eren's room like that? Zipping up his pants? No… it can't be…

~Levi leaves, and as soon as he is out of earshot she runs into Eren's room~

"Eren! I just saw-"

~She gasps as she walks in to see Eren putting on a pair of pants~

"NO.. He didn't…"

"Mikasa?"

"TELL ME YOU DIDN'T"

"Didn't what?! Mikasa?"

~Mikasa grabs Eren by the collar and looks into his eyes~

"Eren. Look into my eyes and tell me you didn't"

~Eren, terrified that Mikasa is about to kill him for waking up late, decides to apologize~

"I'm sorry, Mikasa! I'm really sorry! I'll be more careful next time! It won't happen again I promise! Just let me go!"

Did he just… apologize? So then.. He did… with him… I thought.. I don't know what I thought…

"Umm… Mikasa?"

~Snapping out of her thoughts, Mikasa becomes angry and furiously punches Eren in the gut and then leaves the room~

"…why…Mikasa…?"

~~~~~Eren~~~~~

WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL IS GOING ON?

Levi's being creepy in the doorway, and then Mikasa goes fucking crazy. I'm sorry I'm late people, but jeeze, being a titan takes a lot out of me. What's next? Is Armin gonna come in here and do something weird too? This day is off to a fucking fantastic start.

~Chapter 1, Fin~


	2. Ch2: I have a suggestion

~~~~~~Chapter 2: I have a suggestion~~~~~

~~~~~~Mikasa~~~~~

~It's another one of Levi's cleaning days. Everyone has a cleaning duty except for those involved with Eren's Titan experiments. Mikasa is cleaning a window outside and thinking to herself~

Why are you so angry? It's not like I love Eren or anything. Who he fucks around with shouldn't matter to me. I guess I am startled that he's into guys… Then again he never really showed any interest in me. I thought it was because of something that was wrong with me, but if he doesn't like girls altogether? Whatever. He's still Eren, right? Right. Okay. So he likes dudes. But why Levi? Levi is so calm and boring when he's not fighting Titans. Not to mention he's a clean freak. He's so bossy. He's got us cleaning this castle over and over again because he can't stand dust. What a weirdo.

Also Levi beat the shit out of him! It definitely saved Eren, and I'm grateful, but that tiny bastard took it way too far! Any normal person who didn't have Eren's regeneration abilities could have died. Anyone else would have at least sustained serious bodily injury. No one can form a relationship with a start like that can they?

…Unless Eren liked it? No… Eren's a masochist? He's into that stuff? No way. He doesn't have a threshold for pain. Or does he?

Think about it, Mikasa. When he wants to go Titan form, he bites a whole chunk of his hand off. That's some serious pain. Annie just needed a good scratch.

So okay, let's get this straight - Not only is Eren gay, but he's into pain. Alright. Two things I learned about Eren that I found out this morning. Great. I can accept that. Right?

No. God why does this hurt? I love Eren like family right? He's like a brother to me… just a brother…

Oh who am I kidding? I know exactly what I thought we would be. I thought one day he would come to his senses and fall in love with me. I thought that maybe one day he would kiss me. I could protect him always, my last bit of family. Maybe I could have even started a family of my own with him. Who was I kidding, I love him, but he's with someone else. He's with Levi. Does Eren love Levi?

…Why did my heart sink into my stomach when I asked that?

…What if Eren was in love with Levi?

Snap out of it! What you saw probably meant nothing.

What I saw was too compromising to be nothing.

No, you don't understand. For guys, sex is different.

What? I don't understand what this-

Guys don't associate sex with love the way you do. Maybe Eren's not in love. He's probably just screwing around.

With a guy!

Have you ever seen Eren look at another guy in that way?

Well..

You've been with him your whole life. You would know.

No?

Exactly. He's experimenting. He doesn't know what he wants yet.

But what if he is in a relationship with Levi?

Have you seen Levi lately? He's a total mess ever since we came back from that expedition outside of the wall. His leg is injured. He's grieving. He doesn't have time for love. He's probably using Eren as an escape from his grief over his friends.

Using Eren? But then Eren could still love-

Have you been paying attention to Eren?

Um, yes, but-

Have you noticed anything changing in him to suggest that he is in love with anyone?

No, he's been himself..

Then he isn't in love.

I… then why am I still so angry?

Because you love Eren, …congratulations on your discovery of that by the way nice job… anyways, you love Eren and you know he's sleeping around carelessly with the Captain. You are jealous and angry because you care about him and you don't want to see him get hurt.

He could get hurt?

If things don't go smoothly for Eren and Levi, lets say Eren ends it with Levi. Levi is still charged with the duty of watching Eren and making sure that the Military Police can't get a hold of him. The two of them would still see each other every day. Levi has complete power over Eren. If he wanted to, Levi could beat Eren into a pulp like he did at the courthouse. Or worse.

No, he won't. I will not let that happen.

Think about yourself, too, stupid. If you lay a finger on the Captain can you imagine what's going to happen to you?

I don't care.

They can throw you out. They can have you moved to another branch of the Military. They are still in charge. You won't be able to protect Eren then.

Well then what am I supposed to do?

Nothing. Do nothing. If things don't work out for Eren, be there for him, but don't get selfish and take vengeance. You have to be smart, Mikasa.

I have to be smart…

~by this point, Mikasa has drifted so far off in her thoughts that she unconsciously stopped cleaning the window. Armin notices and knocks on the window to get her attention~

"Mikasa?"

(through the glass) "Armin!"

"You better finish the window before someone catches you slacking off."

"yeah.."

~Mikasa returns to cleaning the window~

…I should talk to Armin…

~~~~~Several hours later, at dinner time, Armin heads to the mess hall~~~~~

Things have been a little weird lately. I haven't seen much of Eren. He's always with Hange and Levi doing experiments. I caught Mikasa zoning out today. That was weird. Usually Mikasa is quiet but concentrated on whatever task she has been given. It's not really like her to slack off. I wonder what's up with her. Maybe I shoul-

"Armin."

"Gah! Mikasa! You scared me. Don't sneak up on my like that."

"I'm sorry, but I need to talk to you right away."

"Okay. We can talk over dinner"

~Armin starts walking again, but is stopped when Mikasa grabs his arm and looks at him grimly~

"No.. Armin I need to speak with you _privately_."

"Umm… okay?"

~They go to Mikasa's room, and Mikasa looks down the hallways to make sure no one saw them before shutting and locking the door~

"Mikasa? What's going on? Is everything-"

"I think Eren is sleeping with Levi."

"….Um… what?"

"I believe Eren is having-"

"I know what it means, Mikasa. I'm just a little stunned. Where is this coming from?"

"Well, you know how Eren was late this morning?"

"yeah.. you said you were going to go wake him up."

"Well when I got there he was already awake, and he wasn't alone."

"What exactly did you see?"

"Well… I didn't see anything happen if that's what you're asking. What I did see was that pervert Levi fixing himself as he was leaving Eren's room. He had stains all over his lap and he looked guilty as hell."

"…Fixing himself?"

"Well, you know. Tucking his dick back into place and then zipping up."

"That's all you saw?"

"No. I was skeptical. I thought maybe I was just mistaken. It was dark in the hallway, so I waited until Levi left, and then I went into Eren's room. He was still trying to pull his pants back up."

"Okay that is pretty suggestive..."

"Yeah"

"I never thought Eren to be the type of guy who… Levi? Really?"

"I know right? How could he-"

"-Get a guy that much older and more experienced…"

"…I was going to say how could Eren be with such an ass hole but you're right he is too old for Eren."

"Um. Yeah. That's… that's what I meant."

"Okay so then what should I do?"

"Huh?"

"You're smart, Armin, what should I do?"

"Why would you do anything?"

"Oh.. right I should probably explain…"

~Mikasa sits down on her bed~

"When I saw what I saw.. I got so mad. I was furious. I didn't know why. I came to the conclusion that I am in love with Eren. I don't think that the two of them are in love, I think that they are just messing around, which makes this situation dangerous."

"But, why?"

"Because if things don't work out between those two, Eren would still be at Levi's mercy and I don't want anything to happe-"

"I understand."

"You do?"

"If anything happens to Eren, your first reaction would be to take it out on the Captain, but frankly he is stronger than you, even if you do have youth on your side. Also, the military could have you moved or thrown out or worse for fighting with the Captain. That would put you far away from Eren."

"Yes, you understand!"

"But if you try to help them form a lasting relationship, you yourself will get hurt in the process…"

"I wouldn't mind…"

"Yes you would. I saw the look on your face in the courthouse that day. You couldn't handle seeing Eren beaten around like that. You love him so much that you wouldn't be able to handle seeing him happy with someone else."

"Well then what..?"

"If what you are saying is true, and you think that currently, Eren and Levi's relationship is strictly a sexual one, then you have to keep it at that level."

"What do you mean?"

"You have to keep the relationship between the two of them at just a sexual level. To Eren, it has to be nothing more than sex to him."

"How would I do that?"

"You would have to sleep with him."

~~~~~~~Chapter 2, Fin~~~~~~~


	3. Ch3: Shall We Begin?

~~~~~~Chapter 3: Shall We Begin?~~~~~~

~~~~~~Previously~~~~~~~

~Armin makes a suggestion to Mikasa~

"You have to keep the relationship between the two of them at just a sexual level. To Eren, it has to be nothing more than sex to him."

"How would I do that?"

"You would have to sleep with him."

~~~~~Now~~~~~

"What?!"

"Having multiple partners could make Eren keep his emotional attachments at bay. He would try to get rid of any guilt from sleeping with more than one person by telling himself that his partners are not anything more than sex. This would be applicable for both partners, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Hypothetically, Eren would detach himself from all sexual partners emotionally."

"So.. Eren would only see me as sex?"

"Yes."

"I don't want that either…"

"Well you could always get someone else to sleep with him…"

"Hell no"

"Well… those are the only options I see if you want to be in control of the situation."

"That's it?"

"Well you could do nothing and hope that things don't escalate between those two."

"ugh… well how would I eve-"

~the sound of footsteps approach the door~

"Shh! Someone's coming!"

"Crap, you can't be seen in a girl's room. Hide under my bed."

~Hange is going to check up on Mikasa. She had hear that She was seen slacking off earlier, and now, Mikasa hadn't reported for dinner. She approaches the door and hears scuffling on the other side~

"Mikasa? Are you awake?"

"Um, yes. Just give me a moment please."

~Hange hears someone shushing, followed by footsteps right before Mikasa opens the door~

"Hey, Ms. Hange. How were experiments today?"

"Oh, you know I always love experiments, Mikasa! But today's was less than fruitful. I could talk to you about some of our other ongoing experiments if you'd like?"

"Maybe some other time Ms. Hange…"

"…How've you been?"

"Oh, I've been good."

"Why weren't you at dinner?"

"Oh well I wasn't hungry."

"I heard you were pretty zoned out today."

"Yeah. I have a lot on my mind…"

"Like what?"

"It's not important."

"Who's under your bed?"

"…I'm… sorry?"

"C'mon, Mikasa. I wasn't born yesterday. You're not in trouble, just it's a little bit offensive that you're trying to lie to me."

"Ms. Hange…"

"Armin? Is that you?"

~Armin crawls out from under the bed~

"Look, it's not a big deal that you two are screwing I would just like you to use protection. We have a few vials of birth control poison you should think about drinking, Mikasa."

~Mikasa looks at Armin, and Armin looks at Mikasa. At the same time they burst into loud, uncontrollable laughter~

Mikasa: "You think that we? That he and I are..?" ~dying on the floor laughing~

Armin: "Ms. Hange, that's very flattering of you to think that I could be able to have relations with a girl of Mikasa's caliber, but, she's my friend. To think that we would even look at each other that way…"

~Armin giggling~

~Hange looking at them very confused~

"So then what were you two doing?

~Mikasa calms down and wipes a tear from her eye~

"We were gossiping, Ms. Hange."

"Oh? Whom were you gossiping about?"

~Armin and Mikasa go silent~

"Well? I want to gossip too!"

"We were talking about… Levi"

"OH! He's my favorite person to talk about!"

~Hange jumps onto Mikasa's bed with an excited look in her eye~

"Let's talk about shorty!"

~Armin and Mikasa glance at each other nervously~

"Ooh! I want to start! Isn't he such a clean freak! He has so many fangirls out there but if they were to stand next to him and see how short he actually is I bet they'd-"

"Zoe."

~All three gasp as they turn to see a very displeased Levi standing in the hallway~

"Zoe… Isn't it a little inappropriate to be on a rookie's bed like that?"

"Well, Levi we were just having fun."

"I need to speak with you about the experiments."

"…Oh, okay!"

"Meet me in my office…"

~Ms. Hange slinks off Mikasa's bed and walks out of the room~

"Armin."

~Armin salutes~

"Yes, Captain Levi, Sir."

"Go to your room."

"Yes, sir!"

~Armin marches out~

"Mikasa.."

~Mikasa salutes, and looks into Levi's dead, dark eyes~

"Yes, sir?"

"Goodnight."

~He leaves, and slams the door shut behind him~

~~~~In Levi's Office~~~~

"So, What did you want to talk about?"

"I think we are being too harsh on Jaeger with these experiments."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's wearing his body down. He needs time to rest. This morning, he was very late waking up."

"What do you suggest?"

"Give him at least a day or two between experiments."

"But, Captain, you said the only way to get Justice for Petra and the others was to gain more intelligence regarding the Human-controlled titans."

"I know what I said, which is why I suggest giving him a break. If he burns out, he won't be any good to us."

"…Okay. I'll push tomorrow's experiment back to Friday."

"Thank you."

~~~~~Eren (and Enter Eren's inner voice)~~~~~

Ugh.. I'm so tired… Today was a long day. I didn't get a chance to talk to Mikasa about why the hell she was so mad this morning. I know I was late but damn that punch hurt… and today's experiments lasted forever. I couldn't get Levi's damn creepy stare out of my mind. It effected how quickly I was able to focus enough to go titan. It was especially difficult considering Levi was there to watch. I don't want to think about what he saw. I just need to go shower…

~Eren gets to the communal bathroom~

…Wow it is getting late. Nobody is here. I have the place to myself…. Excellent.

~Eren runs a hot shower~

I haven't gotten a moment to myself outside of my bedroom in a long while.

~Eren begins to take his clothes off~

I'm going to take my sweet time..

~He takes off his shirt to reveal the bruise left by Mikasa when she punched him in the morning~

Damn, Mikasa. You've got one hell of an arm (and Levi has one hell of a kick). What the? (You know I'm right) What does that have to do with anything? (It has to do with everything) What do you mean? (You like the feeling of being bruised and beaten and you know it) Stop that. Think of something better like naked women (But this is better than naked women, this is what you love). How could this possibly be better than naked women? (Because you know that the most alive you've ever felt was when you were chained to that pole and beaten publicly. You were humiliated. You liked Levi's foot on your head, pushing you down.) I hated that! (Your dick said otherwise.) Shut up! (And you know what else?) No please just shut up. (You wanted Levi to keep watching you). What? God! No! That was weird and awkward! (You know those cold, clean hands you were dreaming about?) Yeah… that was a nice dream.. (You were dreaming about Levi) No! I'm not gay… (Look down, Eren) What the? How? (You keep thinking about those cold hands all over you and you'll get even harder) Stop… (Stop yourself. Look at you, you're already reaching) Why? Why am I.. (You want Levi) I don't.. (Oh, but you do) you want him to beat you up senseless again. Since you've found out you can regenerate, you've been itching to test your pain threshold) No I haven't.. (That's right, you can't hurt yourself or you might go Titan… you need someone else to do it) Okay fine.. I like it.. but I need a girl to do it.. (No, you need a man. A strong man who can make you really hurt) Like Levi… (That's it… give in)

~~~~Levi, just finished with his meeting with Ms. Hange, decides it's time to get clean~~~~

The rookies should be done showering by now. I think I'll see if I can get a private stall to clean myself…

~Levi walks into the bathroom to see Eren, his face to a wall, head back lazily, and his right hand in front of him making a very suggestive motion~

Is… is he? He is. That kid is finally getting the release he needed. That's good… wait… He's going too fast… He won't be able to enjoy it…

~Eren is panting fast now~

(Hey, Captain.) Get out now. (Too late. I'm awake. And so is your friend)

~Levi looks down to see that he is harboring a bit of a boner~

It's not that bad… (If you stay here and keep creepin' on that kid it's going to get worse.)

~Eren groans~

Dammit (Whoop, there it is)

~in a husky voice, Eren moans and says…~

"Levi…"

Did he just… (He did) Should I? (Put him in his place)

~Swiftly, Levi comes up behind Eren and pins him against the wall. Levi, still fully clothed is getting drenched in the shower.~

"Ouch!"

"So you think you can say my name like that?"

"Ca… Captain?!"

"That's right. My Title is Captain. I worked hard for that title. People lived or died because of that title. And here you are, filthy little hands over your prick thinking you can disregard it."

"I.. I'm sorry?"

"Like you mean it"

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for what?"

"For throwing your name around without its proper title, sir!"

"Damn straight."

~Levi's erection is getting harder against Eren's ass~

(Shit, dude you're hard as fuck) Shaddup. (Don't you think you're being a little rash?) Look who's talking… (but if someone sees you)

"Umm… Captain"

~Realizing he still has Eren pinned, Levi releases Eren and looks down. Eren turns to see Levi, dripping wet, clothes clinging to his tight, sculpted body~

"I.. I'm sorry that I offended you.. and that you caught me like this.. I usually don't.."

~Eren sees Levi's boner and his eyes widen~

"You.. you're…"

~Levi forces a kiss on Eren, and shocked, Eren does nothing for a few seconds before realizing what's happening~

~~~~Eren~~~~

Is he.. Is his happening? Is this some kind of sick joke? (No, you idiot now kiss him!) ….His lips are really soft (That's surprising for someone who's supposed to be experienced.. I'd expect his lips to be firm) Whoa.. Wha..? What is he doing?

~Levi pushes Eren back up against the wall with a grunt~

~~~~Levi~~~~

(You, sir, are a child molester) You're right I shouldn't be here. (No, I was kidding keep going!) What the hell am I supposed to do? I've got him pinned to a wall. I've got him where I want him, but I have no idea what I want to do with him. (You've come to the right person) Just help me.

~~~~Eren~~~~

Fuck… what is he going to do to me? (probably something fun)

Why? (Because he's like thirty something and to him, you are a youthful, trophy piece of ass)

~Levi breaks the kiss and takes a step back~

No… don't be done… I'm already horny…

"Jaeger…"

"Yes, Captain, Sir?"

"Were you done cleaning your body?"

"Umm… no, sir"

"Clean yourself."

"Clean… myself?"

"Yes, rookie. Clean yourself. Stop repeating everything I say and just do it."

~Eren get's the soap off of the ledge and as soon as he has it in his grip, it slips right out of his fingers~

~~~~Levi~~~~

He dropped the soap. (I could not have planned this better myself) I can't believe he actually dropped the soap.

"Jaeger."

"Captain?"

(Oh don't you just love it when he says it like that?)

"Turn around, Jaeger."

~~~~Eren~~~~

I can't believe I just dropped the soap. What kind of a dumbass am I? And now he wants me to turn around… oh god help me

~Eren turns around~

~~~~Levi~~~~

~Picks up the soap~

"You can't do anything on your own…can you?"

"No, sir…"

"You know, you're lucky you're a rookie. Usually, if anyone forgets my title, I would have torn them a new one."

~Eren flinches at the thought~

"Maybe not literally, but you get my drift. You, however, I'm going to let you off with a warning. Don't do it again."

"Yes, Captain, Sir!"

"Keep it down"

"Yes, sir."

"Regarding your poor cleanliness, however, I'm going to have to help you.

~Levi lathers the soap in his hands~

"Shall we begin?"

~Chapter 3, Fin~


	4. Ch4: I've Never Felt So Clean

~~~~~Chapter 4: I've Never Felt so Clean~~~~~

~~~~~Previously~~~~~

"You know, you're lucky you're a rookie. Usually, if anyone forgets my title, I would have torn them a new one."

~Eren flinches at the thought~

"Maybe not literally, but you get my drift. You, however, I'm going to let you off with a warning. Don't do it again."

"Yes, Captain, Sir!"

"Keep it down"

"Yes, sir."

"Regarding your poor cleanliness, however, I'm going to have to help you.

~Levi lathers the soap in his hands~

"Shall we begin?"

~~~~Now: Eren~~~~

What is he doing with that soap? If only I could see…

"Did I tell you that you could look?"

"No, Captain!"

"Then turn back around. Face the wall."

"Yes, Captain."

"Put your hands up against it."

"…?"

"The wall. Put your hands up against the wall."

"Yes, Captain, Sir…"

Oh god what is he going to do?

"First thing's first, Jaeger…"

~Levi reaches around with his soapy hands and begins rubbing Eren's dick~

"You need to be clean."

~Eren gasps at the sudden cold surrounding his dick~

His… hands… are so cold… they're so… clean…

~~~~Levi~~~~

Oh god listen to him gasp like the little boy he is. (You fucking love this) I won't deny it.

(this is great) Is he… is he grinding up on me?

"You're so horny, Jaeger. Grinding up on me like a little slut."

"I'm sorry Captain… is that bad?"

~Levi grabs hold of Eren's hair and pulls his head back just enough so that they could see eye to eye~

"It's very bad. I love it. You're a bad boy, but a good slut. I like a good slut."

"Don't.. call me slut"

~Levi slides his soapy middle finger into Eren's ass without hesitation~

"AAhh!"

"Let's get this straight right now. I am your Captain. If I want to call you a slut, I will. If I want you to feel pleasure, you will feel pleasure. If I want you to hurt…"

~Levi wiggles his finger and Eren moans~

"…you will hurt. I'm in charge here. Don't you dare try to tell me what to do."

~Levi begins to try to shove another finger in~

"AAAaahh! It hurts! Captain!"

"Are we at an understanding?"

~Eren grunts in response~

"You're a virgin aren't you?"

"Yes, sir…"

"I can tell. Your ass is so tight and you cry out with every touch I give you"

~Levi uses his other hand to reach around again and 'clean' Eren~

"Do you like that?"

"Mmmm…" ~was all that came out of Eren~

"See, I can make you feel good, Eren."

"Yeahh.."

Where did he learn to use that low, husky voice? (It sounds heavenly..) Yes it does… (Make him do it again)

"I can make you feel _real_ good…"

~Levi reaches down to play with Eren's sack before running his hand back up his shaft~

"oh.. god.."

(That is the voice of a fucking Angel)

~Levi uses his thumb to rub Eren's tip~

"Cap…tain…"

Okay this isn't a coincidence. He has to know that voice of his drives me crazy

"Yes, I can make you feel good, Jaeger, but…"

~Levi slides in a third finger into Eren and moves his other hand to cover Eren's mouth~

"HNNNG! hhMMmm?!" ~Eren's moans from under Levi's soapy hand~

"You have to be quiet my little slut; this place echoes a bit."

"Mmhmm…"

~Levi lets go of Eren's mouth~

"Captain… please…"

"What?"

"May I.. beg for you?"

Slut wants to beg… (This should be interesting)

"What is it, little slut?"

"Please... Captain… please... no more teasing..."

~While Eren says this, he grinds Levi's erection with his ass~

Holy fuck. (You aren't going to make it if he keeps this up) curse my old age. (Figure something out)

"So soon? Wow, you are a horny little slut… I haven't even really made you hurt yet."

"But… CaptAAAIIIN!"

~Eren screams as Levi begins to pick him up with the hand that has three fingers in his ass~

"AAAH! CAPTAIN.. IT HURTS.. IT HURTS SO FUCKING GOOD"

"You're a screamer."

~Levi lifts Eren higher~

"UUuuh! AAAH! Ah! … Levi! You're so strong!"

He did it again. (You have no choice now)

"What did I tell you about using my name?"

"I! ...I-I'm sorry Captain!"

"That's what you said last time"

~Levi takes out his fingers all at once, so quickly that Eren yelps~

"You won't get out of it this time. Bend over."

"But, Captain I'm not-"

"I SAID BEND OVER"

~Eren hesitated, and then leaned over against the wall more~

"That's not bending over."

~Levi uses his left hand to push down on Eren's back so that he is bent over at a right angle~

"Whatever you do, don't bite your hand."

~Eren's eyes widen as he realizes what's about to happen. Levi unzips his pants with his right hand and angles himself over Eren~

"Captain!"

"Keep quiet, but like I said, don't bite your hand."

~Levi shoves his throbbing cock into Eren's soapy ass hole in one swift thrust. Eren screams out~

"CAPTAIIIIN!"

"Be quiet"

"I…"

~Eren, trying to quiet himself begins to raise his hand up to his mouth to bite it and perhaps muffle his screams~

"No."

~Levi grabs both of Eren's hands and holds them behind his back. He stands up straight and begins pulling Eren's ass down on his dick by pulling on his arms~

"I just told you not to try to bite yourself. And what's the first thing you do? Try to bite yourself. You are a disobedient little slut."

~Levi takes his omni-mobility gear belt and shoves it in Eren's mouth~

"See? Now you can bite on that all you want."

"Mmm!"

"But you were still disobedient."

~Panic comes over Eren as Levi widens his stance~

"This is your punishment."

~Levi begins to thrust faster and harder and Eren bites down on the belt.~

~~~Eren~~~~

Oh. My. Fucking. God. WHY DID HE HAVE TO BE SO GODDAMN THICK? I swear he's going to rip me in half!

~~~Levi~~~

Oh. My. Fucking. God. WHY DID HE HAVE TO BE SO GODAMN TIGHT? I swear I'm going to finish too quickly...

~At this point, Eren is crying and sobbing with every thrust Levi makes~

(watch it, Levi) I can't hold back (You're weak) I can't stop (You're going to..)

~Levi arches back and comes deep inside Eren. He gives out a husky groan. He pulls out of Eren~

Oh god what have I done… (You know what you've done)

~Eren's knees are too weak to hold him up anymore. He collapses on the shower floor, exhausted and still crying~

(Look at him) What have I done? (You fucked him dumbass) If anyone finds out… (Forget about that for a second and look at what you did to Eren)

~Levi looks down at Eren. He still has the belt in his mouth and there's cum all over the floor where Eren came~

"Damn… you are sensitive"

"Captain?"

"What?"

"I've never felt so clean…"

~Chapter 4, Fin~


	5. Ch5: About this Morning

~~~~~Chapter 5: About this Morning (The Kiss)~~~~~

~~~~~Previously~~~~~

"Captain?"

"What?"

"I've never felt so clean…"

~~~~~Now: Levi~~~~~

The water has been running cold for some time now. I hadn't noticed because Eren's body is so hot. Must be a Titan thing. I guess I should turn it off now…

~Levi shuts the water off~

Great. All my clothes are soaking wet. This is going to be interesting…

~He looks down at Eren~

Holy shit (You fucking annihilated that ass) he looks _really_ tired… Hey what is that? (a bruise?) Did I do that? (Not that I can remember…) How did it get there? (It's in such a weird place there's no way you could have made that..) Right in his gut… (Like someone punched him from the front)

"Eren."

~Eren looks up at Levi, spits out his 3D maneuvering belt and sneezes~

"Captain…"

"Are you, sick?"

"I wasn't this morning."

"It's probably the cold water."

"Yeah… the cold…"

"C'mon you have got to get warm before your really get sick and start sneezing all over my clean fort."

~Levi helps him up~

"Thanks…"

~Eren notices Levi staring at him with that dead stare of his again~

"Um... Captain?"

"How did you get that bruise?"

"Oh… um… well you know my friend, Mikasa?"

"Yes the one who's always trying to save you."

"Well I guess she got really mad at me this morning for being late because she barged into my room all crazy like and punched me."

"…This morning?"

"Yeah. She came in like five minutes after you left."

Shit.

"What did she say?"

"I think she was going to start a joke or something because she started to say that she just saw something and then she saw me barely putting on my pants and got all angry. She started yelling at me saying 'Tell me you didn't'…it was weird. Why do you ask?"

"I just didn't remember giving you that bruise is all."

"Oh... okay?

~Levi walks over to a shelf in the bathroom with towels and throws one at Eren~

"Get up. Dry up. Go to bed."

"Yes, Sir."

"Jaeger."

"Yes?"

"Don't mention this to anyone."

"Of course!"

~~~~Mikasa~~~~

~Mikasa making her way to Eren's room thinks about what she's going to do~

(I have to work as quickly as I can if I want to save Eren from being hurt by that vulture, Levi. He finished up the day pretty late. He should be done showering by now. I'll just make my way to his room and surprise him with… Uh I don't even know what I'm going to do. I'm not naïve, but I've never been… that way… with anyone… I- gasp~ what if Levi has already shown him things I can't even imagine? He's so much older than me… He's probably been with so many men... or women? I don't know if Levi likes men or women, but I know for sure he likes little boys… that creep.)

"Ackerman."

~Mikasa is stopped by voice behind her in the dim hallway~

"Where are you headed this late at night?"

~Mikasa turns around to see who it is, and to Mikasa's horror, it's Levi~

"I was going to the restroom…"

"It's the other way."

"I got lost in the dark"

"I highly doubt that."

"…."

"…"

"What do you want?"

"I want to know what you saw this morning."

"I saw the end of a disgusting display of molestation."

"And what did that look like, exactly?"

"Oh, come one, Captain. You were zipping up your pants and Eren was pulling up his."

"That's what you saw?"

"Yes."

"And you punched Jaeger in the gut because of an assumption you made?"

"It's not an assumption, is it?"

"I must assure you, Miss Ackerman, nothing inappropriate happened between me and Eren Jaeger this morning. My concern is, Mikasa, is that you are not displaying your anger in a healthy manner."

"What?"

"Eren Jaeger has a rather large bruise on his gut where you punched him. Harming your peers is a serious offense. I could have you evaluated for mental stability."

"Like anyone here is mentally stable after what they've seen."

"Yes, but only you are striking other cadets over false assumptions."

Is he…blackmailing me…?

"I hope you understand I do not mean to come off as threatening. It's just very important to keep your relationships between your peers non-violent. You have to trust the people if you want any chance of survival outside of the wall. Regarding your suspicions, if you feel the need to discuss the appropriateness of how I approach the people under my order, please feel free to report it to Erwin."

"I will keep that in mind."

"Do we see eye to eye then?"

"Yes. I think we understand each other perfectly."

"Goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

~Mikasa begins walking back to her dorm. As she does, she sees in the small light available in the hallway that Levi' hair is wet and messy. What had earlier seemed like the Scout regiment cape was actually a towel wrapped over his shoulders~

(Why is he so wet? Why are his clothes drenched? Whatever. This guy is a creep... Trying to blackmail me about punching Eren. How does he know that Eren even has one?)

~Eren is coming down the hall from the direction of the bathroom in his sleeping clothes. His hair is wet and he has a towel with him~

"Hey, Mikasa."

"….Eren…"

"I've been meaning to catch up with you about this morning."

"About… this morning…"

"Yeah. Do you want to come to my room and see?"

"I don't think I want to see…"

"C'mon."

~Eren grabs Mikasa's arm and takes her to his room. They get inside and he shuts the door. Mikasa sits on his bed and he sits on a stool in front of her~

"Mikasa, you punched me this morning really hard."

"Yeah well you had just-"

"Well, look, Mikasa."

~Eren lifts his shirt~

"It still hasn't healed."

"What are you talking about? All of your bruises heal quickly now that you're a titan."

"This bruise didn't heal. I was in the shower just not too long ago and that's when uh …I… noticed it."

"I don't see anything."

"What?"

~Eren takes off his shirt to see better~

~Mikasa blushes at the sight of Eren half naked~

"It was just here… Why did it heal just now?"

(I've never realized just how good looking he is… In this lighting, without his shirt… Eren looks…)

~Eren is blabbing about the bruise, Mikasa is totally not listening~

His arms… His hands… His… wait what the?

"What's that on your wrist?"

"Huh?"

"That mark on your wrist."

~~~~~Eren~~~~~

~Eren looks at his right wrist only to see the bruise left by Levi's hand when he held his arms behind his back. Eren blushes remembering what he was just doing~

"Eren…"

~Eren looks back at Mikasa, who has her head down, not showing her eyes~

"Tell me right now… This morning… did you sleep with Levi?"

(Shit. She knows. She knows about the shower. She knows about- wait- did she just say this morning?)

"…This morning?"

"Yes."

(What does she mean this morning? Nothing happened other than the Captain staring at me… sure it was awkward but it wasn't wrong, right? Okay tell her what happened, but leave out the part about the morning wood and the awkward stare down…)

"He came to wake me up this morning and then left. I was getting dressed when you barged in all weird like."

"So then you two aren't sleeping with each other?"

~Eren, feeling guilty, blushes and comes up with some bullshit response~

"WHAT KIND OF FILTHY MIND DO YOU HAVE THERE MIKASA?!"

"Eren you don't have to yell."

"WHY WOULD YOU EVEN ASK THAT?!"

"Eren people are trying to sleep!"

~Connie from next door yells at them to pipe down~

"I'M NOT GAY MIKASA HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT?!"

"I don't know I've never seen you with a woman!"

~Jean from across the hall yells something along the lines of "Did I just hear Mikasa's voice coming from Jaeger's room?!"~

"MAYBE BECAUSE I'M… I'm… I'm waiting for the right one…"

~Eren's face is super red~

"I'm sorry Eren. I didn't mean to be offensive. I just thought that if you were gay, I mean I wouldn't see you any differently, but I would seriously judge you if you were gay _for Levi._"

"Uh… you would?"

"Yes. Levi would never be the man I would hope for you... if you were gay of course."

"Right…"

"So then… those mark on your wrists?"

"Umm... It was part of the experiments today… they had to restrain me."

(What a lame lie she'll never fall for it.)

"Oh, I'm sorry. Those experiments must be pretty hard on you."

(Holy shit she bought it.)

"Maybe I can ease some of your exhaustion…"

~Mikasa gets up from the bed and walks behind Eren to give him a massage~

"Whoa…. What are you doing?"

"Relax. I'm just giving you a back massage."

"Um... okay."

(I think that lie worked a little_ too_ well…)

"Eren… tell me if I'm being too rough with the way I massage you, okay?"

"Okay"

~Mikasa goes into SUPER MASSAGE MODE~

"OW! Mikasa okay that's too much."

"I'm sorry Eren…"

~Mikasa gets in front of Eren and looks at him with a hint of determination in her eyes~

(…What is she trying to do?)

"Eren?"

"Mikasa?"

~It was exactly this moment that Eren finally realized that Mikasa was trying to get intimate with him~

"Mikasa... why?"

~She leaned in closer to his face and closed her eyes~

(Why can't I move? Am I dreaming?)

"Eren… If you don't want to…"

"No! I mean, Yes, I do… want to… but…"

"But what?"

~Eren blushes~

"I… I can't move…"

~Mikasa leans in the rest of the way and kisses Eren~

(Holy shit Mikasa is kissing me… Oh my god Mikasa is kissing me…)

~Mikasa keeps leaning, and the stool that Eren is sitting on starts leaning too~

(Holy fucking shit Mikasa is kissing me… I can't believe Mikasa is kissing me…)

~Still leaning~

(Mikasa is kissing me… why is she kissing me…)

~The stool and the two of them fall back, Mikasa falling on top of Eren, their lips still touching~

(Whoa…)

~Eren finally closes his eyes and kisses Mikasa back~

~~~~Mikasa~~~~

(He's finally… kissing me back… okay great! Now what do I do? What do I do?)

~Eren's hands are running down Mikasa's back towards her rear. Mikasa sits up, breaking the kiss, and straddling his waist~

(God look at that body…)

~Just then, a very heartbroken Jean and the ever-excited Hange barge into the room~

~Chapter 5, Fin~


	6. Ch6: It's Been a Long Day

~~~~~Chapter 6: It's been a long day~~~~~

~Hange, Levi, Mikasa, Eren in the office~

Hange: Mikasa… Twice in one day?

Mikasa: Ms. Hange…

Eren: What does she mean twice?

Hange: I guess you don't know this but today at dinner, I caught Armin and Mikasa alone in her room.

~Eren lets out a laugh as he looks at Mikasa~

Eren: Armin?

Mikasa: ..We were gossiping…

Hange: now that I do believe, but you two…

Levi: Mikasa.

Mikasa: Yes, Sir?

Levi: I know for a fact that I told you to go back to your room. Am I correct?

Mikasa: ...Yes

Levi: What a surprise when Jean came into the office yelling about how you two were… What was the phrase that Jean used, Zoe?

Hange: "_Doin' it_" Sir.

Levi: Yes that's what he said.

~Eren can't bring himself to face Levi, so he just keeps looking down~

Hange: Now earlier today with Armin was just a misunderstanding, but what I saw when I walked into Jaeger's room was very inappropriate. Mikasa, I understand that this may seem embarrassing, and I know that you want to say that you two didn't "Do it" yet, but your actions have given me no choice but to put you on a daily regiment of birth control medicines.

Mikasa: I understand.

~Eren can feel Levi's eyes burrowing holes through him~

Hange: So, Ms. Ackerman… you will come with me to get your medicine all sorted out. Levi, I'm leaving you Titan boy here so you can give him a nice manly talk and some condoms.

Mikasa and Eren: NO!

Levi: don't worry, Zoe. I'll take care of Eren for you. Just take Mikasa to get her medicines.

~Eren looks at Hange and Mikasa worriedly as the walk towards the door~

Mikasa to Hange as they are leaving the office: You can't leave him alone! He'll beat him or something! …

Hange: I know Levi, he would never do anything like that. ~the door slams~

…..

~Levi slowly walks over to the door and locks it before walking back towards the desk~

"Captain…"

"Shut the fuck up, Jaeger."

~Eren looks up at Levi to see the same eternal frown that Levi always wears, but colder~

"You know… I shouldn't care about what you do with some girl in your room in the dark, but Dammit Eren you were clean! Spotless! You had to go and ruin it. I have no idea how she cleans herself or how well she cleans it or how often. Now tell me, Eren. Tell me the truth. Did you stick your spotless blade into that slimy clam of hers?!"

~Levi sits down across the desk from Eren~

"How dare you accuse Mikasa of being unclean?!"

"Just answer the damn question: did you fuck her?"

"What if I said yes? Would that make you mad?"

"Don't test me, boy."

"What if I said I fucked her and I liked it more than getting fucked by you, Levi?"

~In a move so quick, it could never be seen by the naked human eye, Captain Levi jumped/flew across the desk and grasped Eren's throat so hard that he knocked him out of his chair and pinned him on the floor~

"What. The fuck. Did I tell you. About using my name."

"I don't remember… Levi"

~Levi's grip on Eren's neck becomes tighter~

"You must like being hurt"

'~Choking~'

~Levi releases his grip only slightly so he can hear Eren speak. Eren wheezes.~

"As a matter of fact, ~cough~ I do like being hurt."

~Levi gets up and off of Eren. Eren gasps for air~

"So you think you've got me figured out. You think you know how to press my buttons. Well you know what? Congratulations. You've really done it now."

~Levi grabs Eren's scalp by his hair and drags him to the desk~

"You thought you knew pain? I'm going to give you something you've never had before."

~Slamming Eren's face on the desk, Levi picks up a pair of shackles from inside a drawer and slaps them on Eren's wrists behind his back~

"Damn, Levi… why do you have to be so gentle with me?"

~Levi leans over to whisper to Eren~

"What if I just left you like this?"

"You couldn't. I'm too perfect."

~~~~Levi~~~~~

Oh he thinks he's the shit. (He kind of is though) I'll fix him.

"You think I wouldn't leave you here because you're too perfect, eh?"

"You can't resist me. I saw you staring at me this morning like a hungry wolf. And earlier in the shower? How long had you been watching me before you decided to intervene? You can't just stand back and enjoy the view… You're the kind of man who needs to get involved. It's been only a day and I've been able to figure this out."

"You think you're in control"

"I like pain. If I make you angry, you make me feel pain. I win."

"You think control is about pain?"

"Well… how else..?"

~Levi puts a black blindfold over Eren's eyes~

"Wai.. what?"

"It's about pleasure, too."

~Levi flips Eren over on his back. His legs hanging over the side of the desk, Levi tears off Eren's pants~

"Hey! My pants!

~Levi uses the bottom of his tongue to rub little circles on the tip of Eren's dick~

"Gah!"

"Be careful, Jaeger."

~Levi gently rubs the smooth side of his teeth onto Eren's shaft~

"What the hell was that?"

"Power."

~Levi licks Eren up and down~

"Hnn.."

~Eren tries to sit up, Levi pushes him back down with his right hand~

"Ah!"

~Levi uses his left hand to stroke Eren while he sucks on his balls~

"ohh.. shit.. your hand is… so cold…"

~Levi humms a low tune with Eren's cock in his mouth~

~Eren moans a low, raspy moan~

~Levi shoves Eren inside of his mouth and sucks on Eren like there was no tomorrow~

"Holy shit… where the fu… got damn..

~Levi bobs his head back and forth sucking off Eren~

~Eren is no longer able to speak at this point~

~Levi picks up the pace~

~Eren lays his head back, ready to enjoy a most blissful cum~

~Levi stops~

"What?"

~The sound of the door opening and closing~

"Levi? Levi?! Where are you? Did you leave? I'm not done! Levi! LEVI!"

~About five seconds of silence~

"….Captain?"

~a cold hand clasps over Eren's mouth.~

"You see, Eren Jaeger… I am in control. If I decide I don't want you to cum, you won't cum. Do you understand how things work now?"

"You… you damn bastard… you'd leave me like this… just to teach me a lesson…"

"…Of course not…"

~Levi throws Eren off of the desk and onto the floor~

"Ah!"

"Keep your face down"

~Levi tears the rear part of Eren's pants~

~~~Eren~~~

Why must he ruin my pants? Ugh…

…My face down like this… handcuffed… It's an awful a lot like the courthouse..

"Don't scream"

What? Wait.. Not dry!

"CAPTAIN, WAIT I'M NOT REA- AUUUGGGAAAAUUG"

~Levi begins to force his tip into Eren~

"If this hurts too much.."

"No, please! Give it to me!"

"Beg some more."

"Captain… I need it.. give it to me please! I want it all!"

~Levi pushes his way into Eren~

"Agh!.. yes…"

~Levi thrusts into Eren at a calm pace~

"Captain, please… I want more…"

"Make me angry."

"Le….Levi… give it to me…"

~Levi thrusts faster, holding Eren's body down with his right arm~

"Levi!"

~he grunts, then says:

"Eren..."

"I love it when you say my name"

"I hate it when you say my name… keep saying it."

"Levi.."

~thrust~

"Now, say Levi, fuck me."

"Levi… fuck me.."

~thrusts~

"Say… 'Levi fuck me harder'."

"…Levi fuck me

~thrusts~

" …hard…"

~thrust~

"…er…"

"Again"

"Levi…"

~Thrust~

"…fuck…"

~thrust~

"…me…"

~thrust~

"…hard…"

~thrust~

"…er."

"Again!"

"I- "

~thrust~

"…can't

~thrust~

" I- ahhh…"

~Thrusting!~

"Aaahh!"

~THRUSTING~

"AAHH! AAHAAH! AAUUGH UURRGH…."

"Shut up."

~Eren nearly bites his lips to keep quiet, but instead clenches his jaw~

"Good, little slut"

~Levi keeps on thrusting, taking the time every now and then to gyrate his hips so that his dick twists inside Eren~

"I… can't take it.. anymore.."

~Levi arches forward, and with one last thrust, comes inside Eren. Eren comes all over the floor and on himself~

~heavy panting~

~Levi pulls out and flops over on his back on the floor next to Eren~

"I… had fun.. Eren Jaeger…"

"I'm sure you did.. Captain…"

"Call me Levi"

~Eren blushes~

"…Levi…"

~The midnight chimes go off in a grandfather clock in the room~

"The day is finally over… it started off so… interesting.."

"Yeah. It was a really long day."

~Chapter 6, Fin~


	7. Ch7: I need to sleep

~~~~~Chapter 7, I need to sleep~~~~~

~~~~Previously~~~~

~Levi pulls out and flops over on his back on the floor next to Eren~

"I… had fun.."

"I'm sure you did.. Captain…"

"Call me Levi"

~The midnight chimes go off in a grandfather clock in the room~

"The day is finally over… it started off so… interesting.."

"Yeah. It was a really long day."

~~~~Now~~~~

"I think.. I'll go to bed now."

"Yeah you should"

"Umm… Levi?"

"What?"

"I can't see and I'm still in these shackles.."

~Levi chuckles, and then sits up to take the blindfold and shackles off~

~Eren shakily stands up, almost falls, then uses the desk to pull himself up~

"You can stand? I must be slipping."

"…barely.."

~Levi looks at the door and smirks~

"Grab some condoms off of that counter for Mikasa."

"…I…"

"Even if you didn't fuck her tonight, I know her intentions. Grab some, boy. Fuck around. Have fun. But I want you to remember something…"

~Levi stands up and leans in to whisper to him~

"Your ass is mine."

"Levi…"

~Levi, still whispering~

"You can call me Levi when we are alone, but when you are among your peers, you address me as Captain."

"Yes, Sir, but why are we whispering?"

~Levi, in his normal voice again~

"I want you to be careful."

~Levi grabs a fistful of condoms and holds his hand out~

"Captain Levi.. I don't know that I want.."

"Yes, you want to fuck her. Take the damn things and get out of my office. Ms. Hange will want to know that you two are being safe."

"Yes, Sir.."

~Eren takes the condoms and starts awkwardly limping to the door~

~~~Eren~~~~

I can't believe Levi just gave me permission to fuck Mikasa.. Who does he think he is? (Oh, I don't know. Your commanding officer? Your fuck buddy?) He can't tell me who I want to fuck. (But he did) I mean sure I liked kissing Mikasa and I wanted to fuck her, but looking back, what the hell was I thinking? She's Mikasa! She's like my sister…

~Levi glances at the door again~

"Eren."

~Eren looks back at Levi to meet his dead stare~

"You're bleeding."

"oh.."

~Levi gets a white box from a drawer~

"Bend over."

WHAT? AGAIN?

"No!"

~Eren tries to hide his backside from Levi~

"It still hurts!"

"I need to put this ointment on you."

"I'm not stupid, Levi, I'm not-"

~Levi grabs him by the hair with his left hand, pulls him across the room and pins him bent over the desk again. Eren drops the condoms everywhere~

"Levi!"

"Hold still"

"No!"

~Levi gets some of the ointment on his right hand~

"What is that?!"

"I'm trying to help you. Hold still."

~Eren stops struggling~

"I need you to spread your legs."

"No."

"Eren I'm not going to hurt you."

~Eren hesitates, and then spreads his legs~

"It's going to be a little cold"

~Levi gently rubs the ointment on Eren's ass hole where it had gotten torn~

"Ah.. it _is_ cold"

~Levi finishes rubbing it on Eren, and then playfully gives Eren's ass cheek a slap~

"You're all good."

"That's it?"

"Did you want more?"

"No! Thank you.."

"You are welcome. Now pick up this mess of condoms you made and get the fuck out of my office"

~Eren grunts angrily, but hurriedly picks up the condoms~

"Wait.. Levi why would I need ointment? I regenerate. That ointment-"

"That bruise that Mikasa gave you – has it healed yet?"

"Umm, yeah it healed sometime after the shower…"

"So it took nearly all day to heal."

"Yes."

"It should've only taken minutes."

"Oh…"

"You are tired and your body is taking a heavy toll. Regeneration is taking longer. You need to go to sleep."

"Still gives you no right to be-"

"I said go."

~Eren leaves gives off an angry sigh before leaving. He heads to his room~

I hope nobody is in the hallways... my pants are all messed up.. It would be kind of awkward trying to explain that. Especially if it was Mikasa… If Mikasa knew… Mikasa… it kind of hurt to know she would judge me if I was with Levi. It's not like Levi and I are _together_… He just has a lot of pent up anger or something. He's so weird.

How is he going to tell me to fuck Mikasa and then right after tell me my ass is his? Why would he want me to go and fuck around anyways? What did he mean he knows Mikasa's intentions?

Does he think Mikasa is actively trying to get screwed? By me? Why? (Why does it matter? You should fuck her.) I don't think I could.. (Why not?) I don't know why but I don't think.. I don't know what I think! (You don't think you could take control) Yeah.. she's a girl so wouldn't I have to do a lot of the work? Like what is it like even fucking a girl? Is she supposed to lie there? (I think you are over thinking this) But what if she doesn't like it? (She'll let you know if she doesn't like it)

~Eren finally makes it to his room~

Ugh.. I'm so tired. I need to sleep.

~Eren makes his way to his bed and lays down on his stomach~

Just gonna close my eyes and sleep… (In your fucked up pants?) I don't have the energy to get new sleeping clothes.

~Eren closes his eyes and yawns~

What a hell of a day… (What a great day…)

"….Eren."

~Eren opens his eyes. He sees a dark figure in the corner of his room~

"Who's there?!"

"It's Mikasa."

"Mikasa?"

~Eren sits up and quickly uses covers his torn pants~

"What are you doing here, Mikasa? You want to get us in trouble again?"

"I've been waiting here for a while now."

"What?"

"After Zoe gave me my medicine, she sent me to bed. I figured now that I am on birth control I could come and make use of it."

"OH... now?"

"Well I came here to wait for you."

"Okay?"

"But you took an awful long time."

"Uh.."

"So I went by Levi's office to see if you were done."

"….You did?"

"The light was on and the door was locked."

"…"

"So I listened."

"….What… what did you hear?"

"Everything."

"Oh…"

Shit.

"Mi…kasa… I-"

"I heard Levi tell you to grab the condoms and you hesitated."

"…Wait, what?"

"He told you to grab them and then you said 'Captain, I don't know if I want to..' …You don't know if you want to be with me, Eren?"

(She didn't hear everything…) She's mad because she thinks I don't want her?

"Eren, as soon as I heard you say that I started to cry and I ran back here. I thought you wanted to..."

"I do!"

"That's not what you told Levi!"

"He's _Captain_ to you and yes I said that because I was unsure of whether or not I could please you Mikasa!"

~Mikasa gasps~

"Eren… you want to… please me?"

"Yes. I do… but I didn't know that I could."

"But Eren.. I want to please you…"

"Mikasa…"

~Mikasa walks across the room and kisses Eren~

"I…" ~breaking the kiss~ "I want you now, Eren."

~Eren, realizing that if Mikasa sees the huge tear in his pants, she will know just exactly the nature of his time spent in Levi's office~

"Mikasa… I'm…"

"Yes?" ~Mikasa says eagerly~

"I'm really tired, though…"

"Oh…"

"It's just these experiments they have me doing... They really take a toll on me…"

"I understand…"

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. I'll let you sleep."

"Thanks for understanding, Mikasa."

"It's what girlfriends do. Goodnight, Eren."

~Mikasa leaves~

(Girlfriend?!) Holy fucking shit I thought I was over. (She called herself your girlfriend!) Is that why back in the office Levi started whispering out of nowhere? (You haven't even stuck your dick in her!) Could he hear Mikasa at the door? (Hellooooooooo! Can you hear me she said GIRLFRIEND.) That guy's senses are on point… (You. Need. help.)

~Eren lies down on his back only to flinch in response to the pain radiating from his ass~

Dammit… I need to hurry up and heal…

~He rolls over, gets comfortable, and then drifts off to sleep~

~Back in Captain Levi's office, Levi sits alone, undoes his cravat and looks at the handcuffs and blindfold laying on the floor~

(Damn, don't you feel young again) Yes, I do. Fuck that boy drives me crazy. (He will drive you crazy if you keep screwin' around with him) Aren't you supposed to tempt me to fuck him some more? (Not if you're going to get attached) You fuckin' sleaze. (It's who I am… or rather… who you are) I am not you. (You're right. You're not me. You are much worse) How am I worse than you? (I just want a good fuck. You, on the other hand, want control. You want that kid to follow every command like a slave) Maybe that's just how I like it. (If you didn't have me, you'd just beat the brat) That's not true. (..And if it was just me running the show, you might even let him fuck you for a change) That's never going to happen. I don't take dick. (You want to bet on that?) What could you possibly wage? (A half day of silence) Fuckin' deal. So how do I let you run the show? (Don't worry about that. If you know you wont do it) When? (Sometime. I don't know when, but trust me, I'm going to make you take dick) I fucking doubt it. (A bet is a bet.)

~Levi gets up, puts away the handcuffs and blindfold before going to bed~

~Chapter 7, Fin~

~~~Author's Note~~~

Hey-O! Fluffy here. Damn that was a long day for Eren. I hope that when I write the next part of the story I can stay conscious of time better (Nah, I don't really care). I realized that I had written 7 chapters of one single day and was like, "I guess I'll end the day now," and so on the seventh chapter Eren Jaeger finally rested. Hooray!

Just a heads up, next sexy scene (between Levi and Eren) won't come until Chapters 10 and 11. The next two chapters are going to be heavy Mikasa x Eren, but don't give up! Read through! Fluffy out.


	8. Ch8: That means no sex

~~~~Chapter 8: That means no sex~~~~

~~~~The next day; Breakfast with Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Reiner and Bertolt~~~~

~The gang sits in silence except for Sasha who is making noise as she devours her food~

Jean: …So…

Mikasa: So?

Jean: Are you and Eren…

Mikasa: What?

Jean… An item?

Mikasa: We're going to be fucking now, if that's what you're asking.

~Jean cringes. Connie looks directly at his food and nowhere else. Armin looks at Mikasa proudly. Sasha stops mid chew to look at Mikasa with wide eyes. Reiner and Bertolt glance at each other, Reiner smirks, and then they look back at Mikasa~

Bertolt: Whoa…

Reiner: Do you do it in the butt?

Sasha (with bread in her mouth): Congrats on the sex!

Mikasa: Well we haven't actually had sex..

~a very visible sigh of relief comes out of Jean~

Mikasa: Thanks to Jean, though, we now have access to birth control so things should be going great.

~Jean clenches his fists and tightens his jaw~

Sasha: Jean gave you access to birth control?

~Jean's face darkens and he stays silent~

Sasha: I missed something important, didn't I?

Mikasa: Just eat your food, Sasha.

Sasha: But I want to know!

Reiner: I bet you ten dollars they do it in the butt.

Bertolt: What's up with you and butts?

Reiner: Well I figure since Eren's the angry type-

Jean: HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT LETTING THAT LITTLE PRICK JAEGER NAIL YOU?!

~The mess hall goes silent. Connie and Armin look at Jean as if he just made a huge mistake. Bertolt does nothing. Reiner laughs. Mikasa's face darkens~

Mikasa: What does it matter to you?

Jean: HE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU, MIKASA! HE'S CRAZY. HE'S A FOOL. HE'S-

~Mikasa flips the table over, walks over to Jean and punches Jean right in the face, knocking him off the bench~

Jean: AUGH! What the hell?!

Mikasa: Don't you dare talk about Eren that way again.

~Jean holds the spot where Mikasa just punched him and looks at her in disbelief~

Armin: Umm… Mikasa?

Mikasa: What?

Armin: Are you okay?

Mikasa: I'm fine.

~Everyone in the mess hall is looking at her. Mikasa realizes that she just caused a scene~

Mikasa: Oh… Jean..

~Jean gets up and runs off~

Mikasa: I never meant.. but he was… Armin?"

~Mikasa looks at Armin for some sort of reassurance, but Armin just stares back at her with eyes that say 'you don' fucked up now'~

Commander Erwin: Mikasa Ackerman!

~Mikasa turns to face Erwin, Levi, and Zoe. The Captain has a slight smirk on his face. Armin slinks away~

Mikasa: Sir, Yes Sir!

Commander Erwin: My office, now.

Mikasa: Right away, Sir!

~~~~~Meanwhile, in Eren's room~~~~~

~Eren, asleep, dreams about the shower with Levi~

God… look at his body… for someone as old as he is he certainly doesn't show it… He's a fucking stallion… and here he is, dripping wet in front of me. He doesn't even seem to mind that his cravat is drenched. God.. I want to see his neck…

"Wake up."

"But.. I want to keep looking at you…"

"Eren. You need to wake up."

"What?"

"Eren!"

~Levi's voice is replaced by Armin's as Eren begins to wake up~

"Eren wake up!"

"…Armin?"

"Eren! Listen to me! Mikasa just punched out Jean!"

"What? Why?"

"That's not important! I think they are evaluating her right now for relocation!"

~Eren realizes that Mikasa could be sent away and gets out of bed~

"Uh.. Eren?"

"What?"

"What's with your pants?"

~Eren feels a soft breeze and blushes as he remembers what happened to his pants~

"GAAH I'M SORRY, ARMIN!"

~Eren covers himself and carefully gets another pair of pants. Armin turns around~

"Okay so you and Mikasa are a little wild, but I didn't expect her to be _that _wild to rip your pants up…"

"Mikasa?"

"Yeah. She told everyone at breakfast that you two are together now."

"What? She did?"

"Yeah. Jean got mad and started trash talking about you so Mikasa punched him. Really hard too."

"Dammit, Mikasa… who's office is she in right now?"

"Commander Erwin's."

"Fuck. Let's go."

~~~~~In Commander Erwin's office with Mikasa, Erwin, Levi, and Zoe. Mikasa sits in a chair too large for her. Erwin sits in a chair in front of her. Zoe sits on the desk on Erwin's left with her feet swinging off of the side. In the corner to Erwin's right, Levi sits cross-legged on a couch~~~~~

Erwin: So, Miss Ackerman… Ms. Hange and the Captain were just talking to me about your most recent behavior around the grounds. I understand that you are normally a very calm and collected person. Am I correct?

Mikasa: ….Yes.

Erwin: Now, I want to be a reasonable person. So tell me, are you angry about something?

Mikasa: Yes.

Erwin: Would you like to tell us what you are angry about?

Mikasa: Jean was talking badly about Eren.

Erwin: No, the real reason you've been acting out of order.

Mikasa: I recently discovered for myself that I love Eren Jaeger.

~Erwin's face shows no reaction. Levi's eternal frown becomes angrier in nature. Hange just looks at Mikasa with a huge grin~

Hange: Aww, how cute.

Erwin: Mikasa, I know he means the world to you right now, but you are young, and thinking you are in love is no reason to act-

Mikasa: I don't _think_ I'm in love with Eren, I know am in love with Eren!

~Levi stands up~

Levi: You know nothing about love, girl. You threw your body at him last night like it meant nothing. To him, you are probably already just another notch on his belt.

~Erwin and Hange look at Levi. Mikasa looks angrily at Levi~

Levi: The two of you are just kids who think that because you screw around in the dark you are soul mates. He's going to find someone who doesn't just throw her body onto him and marry that person. I'm sorry, kid but that's the truth."

Erwin: Levi that's quite enough. No need to criticize Mikasa's life choices. Mikasa is just having fun. There's no harm in that, but there is harm in beating your peers, Mikasa. The people you are living with are the people who go out on expeditions with you. You have to work together with them. Teamwork could mean the difference between life and death out there. That means you can't start fights in here. I'm going to need you to go and make amends with Jean.

Mikasa: …I will do that as soon as possible, Sir.

Hange: We are going to have to write you up. No more violence, or you will be evaluated for removal from the Survey Corps.

Mikasa: I understand.

Levi: Don't worry, Mikasa. If you do mess up again, I'm sure the Military Police would be happy to have you. You are, after all, top of your class.

~Mikasa fights the urge to kill Levi where he stands~

Erwin: Mikasa, you may leave.

~Mikasa gets up and opens the door to reveal a very worried looking Eren standing outside~

Eren: Mikasa! Are they going to send you away?

Mikasa: No, but-

~Eren embraces Mikasa~

Eren: Dammit, Mikasa… I know I've always wanted you to get out of the Survey Corps, but… how would you keep your promise to go where I go if you get reassigned?

Mikasa: I'm sorry, Eren. I don't know what I was thinking. I'll keep my promise, don't you worry.

~Levi turns away from the mushy scene~

Levi (muttering to himself): Damn teenagers…

Erwin: Okay get all of this out of here.

~Mikasa and Eren leave and start walking to the common room to be with the other brats~

"Mikasa…"

"Yes?"

"What the hell happened, Mikasa?"

"Jean was being hurtful."

"Mikasa… what if on the next expedition outside the wall I'm not around to protect you but Jean is?"

"You don't protect me, Eren. I protect myself, and I protect you."

"You know that's not how it is. Levi usually has me under his watch. That puts me far away from you in formation. What if you get caught by a Titan and Jean – or anybody else for that matter – has the opportunity to save you but because you're going around punching people out, nobody saves you?"

"That will never happen."

"Mikasa, my point is you need to stop beating people out of nowhere. Not just for me, but for you, okay?"

"Fine."

"Thanks. Oh, and you need to apologize to Jean."

"I'll do that before dinner."

"Great."

~~~Back in the office with Zoe, Erwin, and Levi~~~

Zoe: What a way to start the day. I'll be preparing for tomorrow's experiment.

Erwin: See you then.

~Zoe has a grin on her face as she leaves, presumably because she is thinking about the experiment~

"So, Levi…"

"What."

"What's with you today? You're actually showing emotions."

"I always show emotions.

Erwin: If you consider apathy an emotion.

Levi: Shaddup.

~Levi leaves the room and begins walking with no real direction of where he is going~

(Does Mikasa declaring her love for Eren to the world alarm you?) No. (Don't lie) I'm not. (Yeah, right. That's why you're walking nowhere) I am walking somewhere. (Where are you going?)

~Levi reaches the common room and stops walking~

See? I was going here. (Well what are you doing here?)

~Levi looks up to see that people are looking at him, including Mikasa, Eren and the rest of the brats~

(Why did you walk in here?) Okay, I'll admit I was just walking aimlessly. (That's not like you) Think of an excuse for me.

"Since I was too busy with experiments yesterday, I didn't get a chance to inspect the castle thoroughly for cleanliness. I expect this room to be spotless since you brats were instructed to clean."

~Everyone gets quiet as Levi goes around the room inspecting everything. Levi slips on a white glove and slides his finger across a table and finds a light layer of dust~

"Ugh. What a disgrace. You'd think you would all be better at cleaning after all this time. We're going to re-do the room."

~Everyone makes an audible groan, but they each get up to fetch the cleaning supplies~

~Everyone has been cleaning the room for a little while, when Levi comes across a very high shelf. He looks for Bertolt to reach it for him when he spots Mikasa and Eren laughing together~

"Jaeger."

"Yes, Sir?"

"Get over here so I can sit on your shoulders. I can't reach that top shelf."

"Why don't you get Bertolt to-"

"Did I ask for Bertolt? He may be able to reach it but if I want something _really _clean I have to do it myself. That's why I'm helping you brats clean up the dust you were supposed to clean yesterday. Now get over here."

~Eren leaves Mikasa and heads over to where Levi is~

"Squat down so I can jump on you."

"Okay.."

~Eren lets Levi sit on his shoulders, and then straightens out to let Levi begin to dust. Mikasa looks at them from her spot~

~Mikasa~

What the hell is Levi trying to do? (He's obviously claiming territory) Or maybe he's trying to dust. (Then why do you get the feeling Levi's up to something) But Eren said that they aren't- (Flirt with Eren right in front of Levi and see) No.

~Mikasa, who was cleaning a table, gets a splinter from the wood in her finger~

"Ouch.."

(Now's your chance) Fine.

~Mikasa goes over to Eren~

"Eren.."

"What's up, Mikasa?"

"I have a splinter in my finger…"

"Oh. Let me take it out."

~Eren carefully takes out the splinter and then kisses Mikasa's finger~

"Thank you, Eren."

"Be more careful next time."

"I'll try."

See? Levi didn't do anything. (He's hiding it) Oh, shut up. Eren wants _me_, not Levi.

~As soon as Mikasa leaves to get a bandage, Levi "accidentally" kicks Eren~

"Ow! Watch it!"

"My bad…"

~~~Levi~~~

(Why are you being such a little bitch?) I am not. (You got angry because you saw Mikasa flirting with Eren) No I didn't. (You need to quit this) Excuse me? (You are getting way too attached to Eren) I am not. I just don't like public displays of affection. (Bullshit. You like Eren) Do not. (Okay now you are acting like a child)

"Umm.. Captain Levi?"

"What?"

"Are you almost finished dusting that shelf? Everybody else is done and starting to leave…"

"Yes. Let me down."

~Levi gets off of Eren~

"Jaeger."

"Yes, Sir?"

"As a heads up, tomorrow's experiment is going to be a little rough, so don't over exert yourself today."

"Okay."

"No, really. Don't do anything that requires you to use up _a lot _of energy."

"Alright."

"That means no sex."

"OH. Um.. Okay."

"I'm sure you and Mikasa can hold off one more night."

~Chapter 8, Fin~

~~Author's Note~~

Fluffy, again… So just a warning: Next chapter (chapter 9) is going to be absolutely the most Mikasa/Eren chapter ever. Read through it, and wait for Chapter 10. Chapter 10 is going to be good for Levi and Eren, I promise. Cross my heart. Fluffy out.


	9. Ch9: Lover Boy

**~~~~~Chapter 9, Lover Boy~~~~**

~~~~Previously~~~~

"As a heads up, tomorrow's experiment is going to be a little rough, so don't over exert yourself today."

"Okay."

"No, really. Don't do anything that requires you to use up _a lot _of energy."

"Alright."

"That means no sex."

"OH. Um.. Okay."

"I'm sure you and Mikasa can hold off one more night."

~~~~Now~~~~

~Levi leaves the room. Eren stands there dumbfounded for a few seconds before taking off his gloves~

~~~~Eren~~~~

Okay that was weird… What the hell are they going to do tomorrow?

~~~~Levi~~~~

(What the hell was that?) Eren needs to rest up. He can't do that with Mikasa on his dick all night. (I'm pretty sure that wouldn't really effect...) It would affect him. (Are you sure you just don't want him and Mikasa to fuck?) I could not care less if he fucks her. (That's a lie) It's not. (Then last night, when you thought that they had sex, that _wasn't_ anger?) I wasn't angry about the fact that they might have been fucking, I was just mad that he might have ruined his cleanliness. (Yeah, right. Cleanliness. And now you're going to sleep better knowing that they aren't going to do it tonight, either) Shaddup. (Not until you win the bet) Oh I'll win, but when are you going to even try? (In time.)

~Levi goes into his office. Mikasa goes off to find Jean. Eren reports to the stables to join the others in the daily care of the horses. Reiner, Bertolt, Connie, Sasha, Ymir, Krista, and Armin are there~

Sasha: Hey, guys look who's finally decided to join us.

Armin: Hey, Eren!

Reiner: Well, if it isn't lover boy.

Ymir: Lover boy?

Connie: Were you not there this morning at breakfast?

Ymir: No…

Sasha: Mikasa told everybody that her and Eren are... um… romantically involved…

Krista: That's great news, Eren!

Eren: Yeah..

Ymir: Why do you look less than excited?

Connie: Because his girlfriend is a psycho.

Krista: Connie! That's so rude…

Eren: She's not a psycho.

Ymir: Well, what happened?

Connie: You gotta know the background first! Last night, Jean and I heard Eren and Mikasa yelling, so Jean went and got Ms. Hange. When they went in, Mikasa and Eren were caught in Eren's room alone in a very suggestive position and were sent to Levi's office.

Reiner: And then this morning, Mikasa made the announcement that the two of them are actually fucking. Jean got his little feelings hurt and started trash-talking Eren so Mikasa beat the shit out of him.

Eren: She did _what?_

Armin: No! It wasn't like that… Jean was just being really insulting and Mikasa lost her cool for a moment. She just punched him. One punch. That's all.

Reiner: Well it was one hell of a punch, and you forgot to mention the part about her flipping the table.

Sasha: Yeah! She spilled all our food on the ground!

Eren: She did all that?

Ymir: Did Jean cry?

Reiner: Yeah, totally.

Bertolt: Reiner, I think your butt questions had something to do with it

Reiner: No they didn't! It was an honest question.

Bertolt: Maybe she felt embarrassed! And why would you want to know…?

Eren: Can we not talk about this?

~Everybody goes silent~

Eren: Mikasa is going to apologize to Jean. We are going to take care of the damn horses, and then everything is going to go back to normal. Like always. Whatever Mikasa and I do behind closed doors is none of your business.

Reiner: She certainly doesn't feel the same way. She wants the world to know what's going on.

Eren: I swear to god, Reiner if you keep talking about Mikasa…

Reiner: All right, sorry.

~Everyone goes back to brushing and feeding the horses in silence~

~Meanwhile, Mikasa is outside of Jean's room. She knocks on the door~

"Jean?"

"Go away"

"It's Mikasa…"

~Mikasa waits a few seconds for any response~

"I came to apologize."

"Accepted. Now go away."

"Jean…"

~Mikasa waits for a few more seconds. She starts to turn to walk away when Jean opens the door~

"Jean!"

"You can come in."

~Mikasa comes in and sits in a chair. Jean closes the door and sits on his bed to face her~

"Jean, I-"

"Does he treat you right?"

"What?"

"Does Eren treat you the way you deserve?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"So he takes every chance he gets to tell you how beautiful you look?"

"Well.."

"And has he ever told you how heavenly your voice sounds?"

"Umm.."

"How you're amazing in every way…"

"Jean…"

"Or how pretty your hair is even if it's cut short?"

"He told me I should cut it.."

"Mikasa, you follow him blindly because he's been the only thing you've ever known. Sure, he's a nice guy, but Mikasa if you knew how good I would be for you…"

"Jean?"

"I guess what I'm trying to say, Mikasa, is I'd take every single moment to let you know that you are my world. You are drop-dead gorgeous and you are strong and you are amazing in every way possible… except that you are choosing Eren."

"I can choose who I want to be with."

"I know, but I'm just going to tell you that you deserve better."

"There's nothing wrong with Eren."

"Maybe. But it hurts to see you settle."

"Jean this is why I punched you in the first place."

"That's because you don't have any response other than violence."

"…"

"Mikasa, you know it's the truth."

"I'm sorry I punched you, Jean. It was wrong and it won't happen again."

~Mikasa gets up and leaves Jean's room~

~Mikasa went back to join the others just as they finished caring for the horses~

Mikasa: Hey, guys…

Armin: Hi, Mikasa!

~The others stay quiet~

Eren: Mikasa! Did you go apologize to Jea-

~Mikasa interrupts Eren with a forceful kiss. Ymir and Reiner try to hide their child-like giggling~

Eren: Mikasa!

Mikasa: Yeah?

Eren: What the hell?

Mikasa: What's wrong?

Eren: Not in front of everybody!

Mikasa: I'm sorry, Eren…

~Reiner whispers rather loudly~

Reiner: I sense trouble in paradise…

~The others chuckle to themselves as Eren pushes Mikasa away~

Eren: C'mon, Mikasa… We're done with the horses…

~Mikasa follows Eren in silence for the rest of the day's chores~

~~~Dinner comes and goes, everyone showers and winds down for the night. Eren is in his room when Mikasa comes to join him~~~

"Hey, Mikasa, what's up?"

"Eren?"

"Yeah?"

"Today…"

"I just didn't like how the guys were talking about us…"

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. I just wasn't expecting you to tell everyone so soon."

"What's wrong with telling them?"

"I just… Maybe I'm not really into public affection or whatever…"

"Oh… so now that we are in private…"

"What…?"

~Mikasa unbuttons her shirt and lets it slip off her shoulders to reveal her naked breasts~

"Oh.. Mikasa…"

~Mikasa walks over to Eren and makes him lay down on his back~

"I want you, Eren."

~Mikasa is straddling Eren~

"Mikasa…"

~Eren lies there under Mikasa looking at her face and no where else~

"I…

~Mikasa grabs Eren's wrists and brings them up close to her chest so his fingertips are only inches from her breasts~

"…can't.."

"What?"

"The Captain told me today that tomorrow's experiment was going to be really tough and that I should lay off _strenuous_ activities…"

"Levi... said…?"

"The _Captain_. Yes. We can hold off one more night, right?"

~~~Levi sits in the dark mess hall in his casual clothes drinking tea~

Stupid, Levi… Stop thinking about the way Mikasa came crying to Eren. (Why does it bother you?) Because she's acting like a little… ugh I just hate the way she is with Eren. (That's because you like him) I don't have any particular feelings towards that boy. (Fine. Don't fuck around with him anymore) Hell no. (See? You want him.) He's mine. (Only yours?) Mikasa sure as hell can't have him. (Now we're talking)

~Levi gets up and starts walking to Eren's room~

~~Mikasa and Eren~~

"No, Eren."

"What?"

"I'm not waiting another night."

"Mikasa?"

~Mikasa grinds herself on Eren~

"Wha?! Mikasa! I just said not tonight!"

"And I'm not going to let you follow another one of Levi's orders."

"Mikasa! I can't! I- ah!"

~Mikasa pulls Eren's hands close so that he is cupping her breasts~

"Please, Mikasa I don't… I cant!"

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

~Mikasa lets go of Eren's wrists, and Eren is completely still for several seconds~

"Mikasa…"

"Eren… Please do something…"

~~~Levi reaches Eren's room. He stares at the door~~~

What are you doing here, Levi? (You're here to get some) I don't know about this (just do it)

~Levi opens the door and sees Mikasa on top of Eren, and Eren's hands are firmly around Mikasa's breasts. Mikasa is too busy grinding on Eren to look behind her to see Levi staring, but Eren sees Levi's face~

(What the fuck) I told him not to… He disobeyed. (Leave now) I'll kill her (_Leave_).

~Eren looks at Levi's glare; his face darkens as a feeling of dread washes over him. Levi quickly slams the door shut before Mikasa has a chance to turn and see who just saw them~

I feel sick… I think I'm going to actually be sick (You need to leave already)

~Levi runs back to the mess hall and nearly collapses on one of the benches~

Why did he let her do that? I told him not to. He did it anyways. (Maybe he loves her) No! He doesn't love her… He can't (Why not?) Because he's mine! He's mine, dammit. (You've only had him for a day) So? He's mine. (You're getting possessive) His ass is fucking mine! (Levi!) What? (Drink.) Drink? (Yes. You it. Drink.) I… (Just… Drink)

~Levi walks over to a cabinet with vodka in it and with the deadest of stares, grabs a bottle and drinks from it~

(Don't worry. It won't matter soon) Make me not care… (it won't make you not care, but it can make you forget for a little while) Make me forget (Drink).

~Chapter 9, Fin~

~~Author's Note~~

Hey, It's Fluffy. Congrats! You made it through the Mikasa/Eren stuff! Chapter 10 will be good, I promise. Fluffy out.


	10. Ch10: I'm not drunk

~Chapter 10, I'm not drunk~

~Eren still shocked at the sight of Levi, forgets that Mikasa is still grinding on him~

"Mikasa! I said no!

"What?!"

~Eren pushes Mikasa off of him~

"I'm telling you, I need to sleep!"

"But, Eren!"

"You should just leave…"

"Eren!"

"I said leave!"

~Mikasa looks down to hide her watery eyes, gets up and puts her clothes back on before leaving the room~

~Eren sits on his bed~

Levi saw us. He saw us. He's going to kill me. He is literally going to kill me. He told me to hold off and I didn't. What did he even come into my room for? (Go find him) What?! No! (Seriously, you need to explain that nothing happened) Are you crazy? (Yes, but I'm right) …I can't face him… (You need to…) Fine. But when he murders me I'm blaming you.

~Eren gets up and starts walking around the Castle looking for Levi~

(Wow, I never realized how big this place is) Yeah, he could be anywhere…

~He almost walks past the mess hall, but catches a glimpse of Levi turned away from him and walks back~

"Captain Levi?"

~Levi hiccups and then turns to face Eren~

"…Levi?"

~Levi's face is flushed and he looks more relaxed than normal~

"Eren Jaeger. You twat."

"Levi are you… drunk?"

"No."

~Levi hiccups~

"Maybe."

"How much have you had?"

"Not enough."

"Dammit, Levi! How are you going to do humanity any good at tomorrow's experiment if you're hung over?! You need to go to bed.."

"You need… to learn obedience…"

~Levi tries to take another swig from the bottle, but most of it gets on his chin. Eren walks over to where Levi is sitting~

"C'mon, Levi, this isn't you."

"You can't… call meh Levi ~Hic~ anymore…"

"Okay, whatever, _Captain_ Levi, you need to go to bed."

~Eren reaches to try to help Levi up; Levi swings his leg over the bench and smacks Eren in the face with his foot. The bottle drops and shatters on the floor~

"OW! What the hell?!"

~Levi stands up too quickly and takes a moment to groan~

"My… bottle…"

"Levi!"

~Levi wobbles a bit, then leaps forward and swings his leg at Eren in a manner that is not precise in any way. He misses Eren's face, but strikes his shoulder~

"OW! Levi please just let me help you!"

"You… made me drop it"

~Levi tries again to kick Eren, but he dodges Levi's leg and lets Levi fall down~

"Stop it!"

~Levi sits up facing away from Eren but makes no attempt to get up~

"…Levi…?"

"You know, Eren…"

"…What?"

"fuck…. you"

"….."

"I… saw you in the shower…."

"No shit you saw me, you fucked me."

"…and I was just going to watch.. or leave… I don't know what I was going to…

~hiccup~ …do…but when I looked at you… I didn't think about anything else… just fuuuuucking…"

"Levi…?"

~Levi waves his hands a bit as he talks~

"I thought I wouldn't care about who you fucked but… dammit, Jaeger. You're my escape from all this…. shit… mine…"

"Okay, Levi… you're _really_ drunk, so I'm not going to hold all of this against you when you're sober."

"Nuuu But… I meeeeeaaaaan it.."

"If I try to help you up, are you going to try to kick me again?"

"Miiiiine… You got that?"

"Okay that's enough…."

~Eren stands in front of Levi, grabs his arms and lifts him up. Levi is only tall enough to be looking directly at Eren's mouth~

"Damn, you're a big ass kid…"

"You're just short."

"Shaddup."

~Levi grabs Eren's shirt for stability and reaches up to plant a kiss on the boy~

"Mmhm?" ~Eren's shocked noise from under the kiss~

~Levi brushes his tongue over Eren's mouth, asking for entrance. Eren breaks the kiss~

"Levi, you're drunk and you don't know what you're doing!"

"I know exactly what I'm doing." ~hiccup~

"But –"

"I'm not _that_ drunk, idiot. I can stand can't I?"

"Not really…"

"But I can talk."

"Well, yeah, kind of, but-"

"Theennn I'm okay."

"…Levi didn't you tell me not to have sex today?"

"Well, you kind of messed that shit up…. you fucking brat.."

"We didn't do anything."

~Levi starts getting really whiny~

"It's not goiiiing to maaaaaatter. You're alreaaaaady staying up laaaaaate. You already fucked that chick. Shutdafuckap and kiss me."

"I just said we didn't! …You smell like alcohol…"

"So? Fucking kiss me"

~Eren hesitates, but kisses Levi anyway. Levi wraps his arms around Eren's neck and brushes his tongue over Eren's mouth again. Eren opens his mouth for Levi and the two of them twirl their tongues. Eren feels Levi begin to wobble, so he breaks the kiss, picks Levi up and lays him on his back on a table~

"Who told you… that you could do that?"

"You aren't exactly in any position to push me around."

"I'm your motherfuuucking commanding officer, dammit I-"

~Levi stops mid sentence and looks at Eren undoing his pants~

"You… you can't.."

~Eren takes Levi's shoes off his feet~

"Eren. Stop it right now."

~Eren unbuttons Levi's pants, slides them off of him and throws them on the floor~

"Ereennn Jaaeegerr. This… is a direct order. You stop what you are doing right now or there WILL be consequences…"

~Eren slides Levi's underwear off~

"It's payback time, Captain Levi."

"NO. EREN! YOU CAN'T DO IT DRY! YOU'RE GONNA HURT YOURSELFANDYOU'REGONNAHURTMEYOU'RETOOINEXPERIENCEDMYASSHOLEISN'TPREPARED…"

"Relax! I'm kidding, dammit. I just needed to scare you."

"…God damn… fuck you, Eren."

~Eren lowers himself so that he's facing Levi's ass~

"You should have seen your face."

"What the hell… ~Hic~ do you think you are doing?"

~Eren spreads Levi's ass to show his hole, clean and perfect~

"Eren..?"

~Eren uses his tongue to make circles around Levi's hole~

"Er…en… is that… your tongue…

~Eren licks Levi's hole repeatedly before sticking his tongue into Levi~

"Ah! Eren! You're tongue… it's fucking warm as hell."

~Eren pulls his face away from Levi~

"You're just always cold."

~Eren puts his index finger in his mouth and gets it wet before pushing it into Levi~

"Uh! Eren!"

~Eren twists his finger inside of Levi and listens to his moans~

"How long has it been since you yourself got a taste of your own poison?"

"I-"

"Don't answer that."

~Eren pushes another finger into Levi as he brings himself up to hover above Levi~

"You're going to get what you deserve…"

~Levi begins to really look worried. Eren fingers Levi and leans down to bite Levi's neck~

"Ah! Eren!"

~Levi visibly blushes as Eren begins sucking on the bite to give Levi a hickey~

"Stop… marking me…"

~Eren looks Levi in the eye"

"Yesterday… what was it you said? 'Let's get one thing straight'…"

~Eren begins to push a third finger into Levi~

"Euh! No…. Eren, please…"

"Yeah, that's it. Let's get one thing straight, Levi."

~Eren gets the third finger into Levi with an extra shove. Levi makes a high-pitched squeal~

"Right now, I own your ass. I'm in charge. If I want I want you to feel pleasure… you will feel pleasure. If I want you to feel pain…"

~Eren slides his fingers back and forth into Levi and Levi moans~

"…You will feel pain."

~Eren kisses his way back down to Levi's abdomen as he twists his fingers around~

"AH! EREN."

~Chapter 10, Fin~


	11. Ch11: Whoa

**~Chapter 11, Whoa~**

~Previously~

"Right now, I own your ass. I'm in charge. If I want I want you to feel pleasure… you will feel pleasure. If I want you to feel pain…"

~Eren slides his fingers back and forth into Levi and Levi moans~

"You will feel pain."

~Eren kisses his way back down to Levi's groin and twists his fingers around~

"AH! EREN."

~Now~

~Eren spits on his fingers to lube them better before pushing his fingers back in further~

"Ahhh… Eren…"

~Eren kisses the base of Levi's dick softly~

"Where the fu…. Did you learn that…"

~Eren sticks out his tongue and begins to lick Levi like a popsicle~

"Eren… you.."

"You want me to stop?"

"….No"

~Eren grabs Levi's dick with his free hand and licks Levi's tip in little circles~

"Damn…"

~Eren slides Levi's dick into his mouth and sucks on it~

"Mmm…"

~Still sucking, Eren moves his head slowly back up Levi's shaft~

"Keep doing that.. but faster…"

~Eren moves down Levi's dick again, his lips still tight around Levi, and then back up, setting the pace~

"Even… faster.."

~Eren bobs his head faster, but Levi grabs a fistful of Eren's hair and pushes his head down on his dick~

"If you aren't going to be fast… choke, bitch."

~Eren gurgles on Levi's dick, trying to fight the reflex to bite down~

"That's right. Choke."

~Eren pushes against Levi's hand to move his head up until Levi's cock isn't in his mouth. A strand of saliva leads from his dick to Eren's mouth~

"Slimy?"

~Eren's face is red~

"Who told you that you could stop?"

"Who told you that you could boss me around?"

~Levi lets off a small chuckle. Eren stands back up and twists the fingers still inside of Levi~

"AH! You brat!"

"Who told you that you could boss me around?"

~Eren yanks his fingers out of Levi quickly~

"Shit!"

~Eren pulls his pants down to expose his hard on~

"You don't have it in you"

"Try me"

~Levi's eyes widen, and tries to make an attempt at getting up, but Eren uses his right forearm to pin him to the table while his left hand holds his dick into position~

"Eren. Don't. You. Dare."

~Eren rubs his tip around Levi's hole; Levi blushes and lets out a soft moan~

"You're fucking cute when you moan, you know."

"Fuck you."

"No, fuck you."

~Eren begins to push into Levi's asshole with a grunt~

"Ungh!"

~Eren slides the rest of himself in~

"Fuck you're tight…"

"Maybe someone just has a hug dick… Hnng… Fuck that hurts…"

~Eren makes a thrust so rough that his hips slap against Levi's ass and it makes a loud noise. Levi nearly screams~

"What did you expect it to feel like? Fluffy bunnies?"

~Eren withdraws before making another thrust, this one gentler, slower~

"Eren… you just have a fucking huge- ah! AH!"

~Eren straightens up so he isn't hovering above Levi and pushes his lower back in so his hips can thrust him deeper into Levi~

"Eren…"

~Eren begins thrusting at a slow pace. Levi's breathing gets heavier and he moans louder with each shove. Levi wraps his legs around Eren~

"Grab… my hips"

~Eren grabs a hold of Levi's hips and pulls Levi onto his dick with every thrust~

"Yeah… just like that… Mmm"

~Eren goes faster, making Levi's moans turn more into desperate yells~

"Uh! UH! EREN… YOU.. you don't need to- AH! Go so fast!"

"I'll do what I want"

"ANHG! ERE…HNN! YOU- AH!

"You never slowed down for me."

~Eren wraps his arms under Levi's legs and underneath him to pick him up~

"I'm just letting you have exactly what you gave me."

"EREN! I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY. I'LL BE MORE GENTLE."

"Beg all you want. I can't do shit with sorry."

~Eren lifts Levi enough so that just his tip is still inside Levi~

"Please… Eren… don't"

~Eren looks Levi in the eye and smirks before letting gravity help him slam Levi back down on his dick. Levi leans forward and bites the curve between Eren's neck and his shoulder~

"Ah! Fuck! Stop biting!"

~Levi releases Eren from his toothy grasp and lifts his right hand to bite down on his wrist to keep him from screaming~

"Good. Keep on that. Don't want to wake everyone."

~Eren lifts Levi over and over again to let gravity help slap Levi's ass back down the base of Eren's dick~

"You like that?"

~Levi, with his wrist still in his mouth, shakes his head to say yes~

"I can tell by how red your face is."

~Levi realizes how hot his face feels, and then feels a cool bead of water flow from his right eye down his cheek~

"Are you're crying?"

~Eren lies Levi back onto the table, places his hands on the table and uses only his hips to keep thrusting into Levi~

"Guess that was too much for you..."

~The wrist that Levi was biting begins to bleed. Eren uses his right hand to grab onto Levi's dick and rub it~

"This should make you feel better..."

~Levi, overwhelmed by the sudden pleasure, lets go of his wrist just enough to moan out Eren's name~

"Levi… I'm getting close…"

"Me… too…"

"I can't… fucking… take it anymore…"

~With one final thrust, Eren comes inside of Levi. He grips onto Levi's dick, and Levi throws his head back and comes with Eren~

"Levi…"

"Er…en…."

~Eren pulls himself out of Levi, letting his cum drip out of him and onto the floor next to the table~

"Ugh… disgusting…"

"Look at yourself."

~Levi looks at his stomach and his chest to see where his own cum landed~

"I'm so… dirty…"

~Levi laughs a little, but realizes quickly that it hurts to laugh~

"Fuck…"

"What?"

"I don't think I'm going to be able to stand…"

"You're stronger than me, you can do it."

"But you're a fucking Titan. You regenerate… and I'm not exactly sober…"

~Eren sighs and helps Levi up. Levi tightens his jaw as he finally stands~

"Fuuuuck."

"You are so whiny."

"Shaddafuckup"

~Levi's legs wobble before he catches himself. His knees and thighs feel shaky and adrenaline pumps through his veins~

"Give me my fucking pants."

"You're sounding less drunk."

"I said give me my fucking pants."

~Eren hands him his pants and watches as Levi begins to put them on~

"Don't fucking watch."

~Eren turns around and fixes his own dick back into place before pulling his pants back up~

"Levi…"

"Eren, would you please… carry me to my room?"

"Umm… Okay? What about taking a shower and getting clean first?"

"I can do that in the morning. I can't stand for too long so trying to shower now won't be successful."

~Shocked, Eren turns around and sees Levi finally pulling his pants all the way up~

"I need… some of my ointment… I'm… well you know."

"Will you be okay?"

"No. Not at all. Your fucking experiment is tomorrow and I'm a part of it. A big part of it..."

"I'm sorry…"

"Whatever. Just get me to my room…"

~Eren picks Levi up and carries him, princess-style. Levi doesn't make eye contact as he holds onto Eren~

"So… I'm sorry… I didn't know you were going to be a part of the experiment tomorrow… usually it's all Hange."

"Whatever. Experiment or not, you don't fuck your commanding officer, especially if he's drunk."

"You asked for it."

"I do recall saying "no, don't"

"I-"

"Don't worry about it. I wanted it. I haven't ever been fucked like that before…"

"Oh…?"

"If you are wondering, that means I don't take dick, ever. You just got lucky and caught me at a time when my normal senses were hazy. If I was my normal self, you'd be bleeding and bruised like I like you."

"Oh…"

~Eren blushes at the thought of Levi beating him down again~

"You're body is really hot."

"Levi!"

"Literally. It's like steamy hot. It's fucking scary how Titan-like you are sometimes."

"I would say sorry, but it isn't my fault. I think you're just always cold…"

~They reach Levi's room, Eren opens the door and carries Levi into an immaculately clean room~

"You really are a clean freak…"

"Put me down."

~Eren lays Levi down on his bed~

"Where's your ointment?"

"The nightstand."

~Eren opens the top drawer in the nightstand next to Levi's bed and sees a white box similar to the one in Levi's office~

"Is it in the white box?"

"Yeah."

~Eren opens the box and fumbles around for the ointment tube. He finds it and opens it~

"So, um… did you want me to help you with it or do you want to do it yourself…?"

~Levi grunts and takes the tube from Eren. Eren watches as Levi reaches into the back of his pants and rubs the ointment in. Eren, feeling a little uncomfortable, realizes that he is still holding Levi's shoes~

"Where do I put your shoes?"

~Levi nods to a closet in the corner. Eren walks over to it as Levi puts the tube back, lies down and turns in his bed to face the wall. Eren opens the door to show a neat, orderly closet with perfectly hung and folded clothes and neatly placed shoes in it. Eren places Levi's shoes neatly in the empty space where it looks like they belonged. Eren is just about to leave when he notices a light coming from between the cracks of some of Levi's shirts~

"Umm… Levi?"

~Levi lets out a soft snore~

"Are you asleep? There's a… light…"

~Eren moves the shirts apart to see what was behind them~

"Oh… My… holy… what?"

~He stands there looking into Levi's closet, which is actually a huge room with perfectly organized shelves stocked with torturous-like devices. Among the items which Eren allowed himself to notice: a leather mask and gloves, a cat O' nine tail whip, little instruments that looked like tiny rotating blades, and a collection of incredible dildos and plugs - all organized by size~

"Levi… are you sure this is…"

~Levi lets out another gentle snore~

"Don't tell me you're asleep"

~Levi gives no response. Eren pushes the rolling dresser at the bottom of the false closet out of his way and takes a step into the room to see around the corner a medical table with leather belt straps most likely able to rotate, lift, and stand at the user's wish. Everything was so clean it sparkled, but the smell of the room was too clean – like Levi had taken extra care cleaning this room. The thought of what Levi could have cleaned up in that room sent shivers down his spine~

"Dammit, Levi I just wanted to put your shoes away for you!"

He backed out of the creepy sex/torture room, set up Levi's fake closet back together, and then closed the door quietly before hurriedly getting out of Levi's bedroom and shutting the door behind him~

"Whoa…."

~Chapter 11, Fin~


	12. Ch12: The Experiment (Fk!)

~~~~Chapter 12, The Experiment (F**k!)~~~~

~~~After leaving Levi's room, Eren took a shower and went to bed. He didn't sleep well, thinking about Levi's secret closet. Morning breaks, and He is awoken by the sound of someone sniffing him~~~

"…Mike?"

"Yes. Morning. Wake up."

"I'm awake… When does the experiment start?"

"After you finish your breakfast."

~Mike hands Eren a tray of food~

"I don't get to eat with the others?"

"Breakfast is over for the others. You missed it."

"Oh… are you going to watch me eat my food?"

"I have to escort you when you are done."

"Why?"

"Because those are the orders. Eat the food."

~Eren eats his food in his bed. Mike sits on the stool in Eren's room~

"If you're done you should get dressed."

~Eren sets the tray on his desk and walks over to his closet~

"You should wear something comfortable."

~Eren gets dressed in casual clothes~

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Lets go."

~Eren follows Mike out the door and through the hallways. They exit the castle and make their way to the surrounding fields. A huge set up of the kind of gear they used to capture Annie's titan form in the woods on their last expedition sits in the middle of several 20 meters tall wood poles~

"What's… going on?"

~Levi, Erwin, and Zoe meet Mike and Eren in the middle of the field. Zoe has on the glasses she uses when she is about to use her mobility gear~

Erwin: Good morning, Eren.

Eren: Good morning…

Zoe: So, as you know, we've been trying to see if we can get your titan form to crystallize like Annie's.

Eren: Yeah…

Levi: We figured that you couldn't harden your titan form unless you were truly being attacked.

Eren: Oh… so then you are all going to be…

Erwin: So, all four of us are going to be attacking you. Some of our men are going to be working the titan-capturing gear.

Levi: Just so you know, we are going to be trying to effectively restrain you, and then we are going to attack with full force. We're going to dissect your titan form until you can crystallize any part of you. Do you understand?

Eren: Yes.  
Erwin: Then you know what your objective is?

Eren: Let's do this.

~Levi and Eren make eye contact one last time as Eren brings his hand up to his mouth and takes a bite~

~~~Meanwhile, Mikasa, Jean, Krista, Ymir, and Reiner are feeding their horses~~~

Reiner: So… Mikasa?

Mikasa: What?

Reiner: What's up with you and Jean? You two not talking?

Mikasa: We haven't had any need to talk.

~Jean feeds his horse in silence~

Ymir: I thought you said you apologized to Jean yesterday.

Mikasa: I did apologize to Jean. He accepted it.

Krista: That's good that you two could work it out.

Ymir: Aww, Krista. You are always so damn positive! I love how cute you are, but if you could read the situation, you could see that the tension between those two is so thick you could cut it with your titan blades!

Krista: That's not true! Mikasa says that he accepted her apology.

Jean: That's right, Krista. I did accept her apology.

Mikasa: Everything's fine.

~Ymir glances at Reiner and smirks~

Ymir: So how's lover boy?

Reiner: Yeah… how are you two doing?

Mikasa: Well he's caught up in an experiment right now.

Ymir: No… I mean _how is_ lover boy? In bed… Is he the kind who likes to be on top or on bottom?

Mikasa: Ymir!

Ymir: What? You didn't mind telling everyone all details before.

Reiner: Oh and I have a bet to win, so… Do you do it in the butt?

Mikasa: _Reiner!_

~Ymir and Reiner laugh. Jean throws the bucket full of his horse's food on the ground~

Jean: If she doesn't want to tell us anything, leave her alone!

~Ymir and Reiner look at Jean, shocked~

Jean: Why would you two even want to know about what Mikasa and Eren do? It's probably disgusting, and it obviously makes Mikasa uncomfortable, so stop it.

~Ymir and Reiner begin to brush their horses in silence. Jean walks away to cool off under a tree. Mikasa finishes up soon after and stands next to Jean~

"Umm… thanks Jean."

"I just didn't want to know what goes on…"

"We still haven't done anything."

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know... He always has an excuse. Last night, it was that he needed to go to sleep and rest up for today's experiment, but I'm not so sure…"

"He gave up being with you so he could sleep?"

"Yeah."

"Well then there must be something wrong with him... Maybe he's gay."

~Mikasa and Jean laugh, but then Mikasa frowns, thinking about he possibility that Eren just isn't into her~

"Jean?"

"What's up?"

~Just then, a very loud roar soars through the air, hurting everyone's ears~

"What the hell was that?!"

"That was Eren. He is in his titan form… They must be doing that experiment Eren's been talking about."

"The one he wouldn't sleep with you for?"

~Mikasa says nothing in response to Jean as she walks off in the direction of the titan screams. Jean follows her, Ymir, Reiner, and Krista follow soon after~

~~~Erwin and Zoe had successfully lured Eren's Titan form into the trap. The cables shoot through the sky and pierce the titan's body with ease. Levi waits with his 3D maneuvering gear at the top of one of the giant poles~~~

Erwin: Levi! Are you almost ready?!

Levi: I'm ready now!

Zoe: Let's do this!

~Levi zips through the air using his 3D gear and lands on the back of Eren's neck~

Zoe: Are you in position?

Levi: Yes!

~Levi looks up to see Mikasa and a few of the brats watching them on the field~

~~Mikasa and the others~~

Mikasa: Jean… I know they would never hurt Eren, but doesn't it feel like something's wrong?

Jean: Yeah… Levi's eyes… they look like they do when he's killing titans…

Reiner: It's pretty scary how Levi gets when he gets the chance to cut titans up… It's like he's some crazy sadist.

~~Levi begins to yell at Eren~~

Levi: Eren! If you can hear me, this is your last chance to harden your titan!

~Levi holds his blades up, ready to slice~

Levi: Eren, we're going to cut you up. We're going to dissect you if you don't harden your skin!

~Zoe starts zipping in circles around Eren; making cuts as she goes along. Steam rises from Eren as he begins to regenerate~

Levi: I might even cut the real you in half if I feel like it!

~Mikasa, hearing this, shoots her 3D gear up to where Levi is~

Mikasa: DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM

~Levi brings his arms down with great force, ready to slice through the Titan skin and right through Eren~

Mikasa: LEVI!

~Mikasa reaches Levi and punches him from his spot on Eren's titan neck. The other brats just watch on in shock. Levi 3D maneuvers himself to the top of another pole~

Levi: Mikasa Ackerman, you are out of order!

~Mikasa unsheathes her blades~

Mikasa: No, Levi, You are out of order! Why would you want to cut Eren in half!? You don't know if he can regenerate a wound like that!

Levi: It's part of the experiment you dumb brat!

~Mikasa zips towards Levi in an incredibly fast manner, ready to kill him. Levi dodges by maneuvering away, but Mikasa follows him~

Mikasa: You're going to pay for EVERYTHING you have EVER done to Eren you psycho!

Erwin: Mikasa stop this now or you WILL be court-marshaled!

Zoe: MIKASA! YOU ARE INTERFERING WITH THE EXPERIMENT!

~Zoe zips over to Mikasa to try to stop her. Mikasa avoids Zoe and uses her 3D gear to get to the ground~

Mikasa: TO HELL WITH THIS EXPERIMENT!

~Mikasa runs over to the titan trap and presses the button that retracts the cables on one of the machines, freeing Eren's titan left arm~

Erwin: MIKASA!

~Mike and Erwin run over to Mikasa, but she maneuvers away again and goes after Levi. Eren's titan begins flailing its free arm trying to grab on to something~

Erwin: Mike! Trap his arm before someone gets hurt!

~Mike makes the cables shoot out again, but only catches the Titan's upper arm, leaving his forearm free to move about. Mikasa swings her blades at Levi, but Levi makes no counterattack. He dodges her blades and zips away each time~

Mikasa: You can't keep this up forever!

Levi: Neither can you!

~A dark shadow comes over them. Levi looks up in time to see the titan's hand coming down and zips away. Mikasa begins to escape, but Eren's titan grabs a hold of Mikasa's legs~

Levi: Shit.

~Zoe zips to cut off the titan hand that was holding Mikasa. As the hand begins to fall, Erwin zips up and grabs Mikasa so she doesn't fall with the hand on top of her~

Zoe: Everything is ruined! The experiment is over! Levi, cut him out!

~Levi zips to the nape of Eren's neck and cuts Eren out of his titan before carrying him safely to the ground. Eren's arms and legs begin to regenerate, and the titan body begins to steam as it disintegrates in the cables~

Zoe: Dammit! We were close!

~Erwin lands near Zoe, carrying Mikasa. Mikasa had passed out. Levi lands harshly on the ground, and takes a moment to wince before limping towards the others~

Zoe: Is the brat okay?

Levi: Eren is regenerating.

Zoe: And the girl? If she's hurt, we'll never hear the end of it from the Military Police.

~Erwin lays Mikasa on the ground and quickly examines her~

Erwin: I think… her legs are broken

Levi and Zoe: Fuck.

~Chapter 12, Fin~


	13. Ch13: Mine

~~~Chapter 13: Mine~~~

~Jean runs over to where the officers are standing. Reiner, Ymir and Krista run behind him~

Jean: Mikasa! Are you okay?!

~He looks at her on the ground, her body completely still~

Jean: Is she…?

Erwin: Her legs are broken, and she's passed out.

Krista: Oh my goodness!

Erwin: Jean and Reiner: I'm going to need your help taking her to the infirmary. Levi seems to be injured.

Levi: I just need some time to walk it off.

Erwin: Zoe, you and Levi can stay out here with Jaeger until he fully regenerates.

Zoe: Affirmative.

~Mike brings a stretcher for Mikasa, and helps put her on it. Erwin, Mike, Jean, and Reiner carry her to the infirmary. Krista and Ymir walk behind them~

Zoe: How did you hurt yourself?

Levi: It's not that bad, I just landed really hard.

Zoe: Liar. It wasn't from the experiment.

Levi: What? No, I hurt myself hitting the ground too harshly.

Zoe: No, you were limping before all this started.

Levi: ...I don't know what you're talking about I was walking fine this morning…

Zoe: If the MP find out you were performing an experiment with an injury…

Levi: I think they are going to be more concerned about the fact that Eren actually hurt someone.

Zoe: No, it wasn't his fault.

Levi: He still broke her legs.

Zoe: It was completely Mikasa's fault. We had everything under control until she showed up.

Levi: Do you think they'll reassign her?

Zoe: Hell, if we want we can get her thrown out of the military altogether. She attacked you. She was actively trying to kill you.

Levi: She couldn't have killed me on her best day. I was injured and could still evade her. I didn't even draw my blades once.

Zoe: It doesn't matter whether she could or could have: she still tried. She can't stay here. She's too violent.

Eren: Shut… up.

Zoe: You're awake?!

Eren: Are my legs back?

Levi: Yes, but you can't stand yet.

Eren: I don't care. Stand me up.

~Eren tries to get up, but Levi pulls him back down~

Levi: Dammit, Eren! I just said you aren't able to stand yet.

~Eren looks at Levi with angry tears in his eyes~

Eren: Let me go!

~Shocked, Levi lets go of Eren and lets him get up. He takes a step and nearly falls. He straightens himself up and keeps walking~

~~~In the infirmary with Erwin, Mike, Jean, and Reiner while Ymir and Krista wait outside~~~

Erwin: Thank you for your help carrying her here, but we need to set her leg. I'd appreciate it if you would all leave and let us handle this.

Jean: But, Commander Erwin I-

~Erwin and Mike ignore Jean and the others and place a belt in Mikasa's mouth~

Jean: What are you doing?

Reiner: Jean I really think we should leave… It's about to get ugly.

~Erwin gets a metal rod and places it next to Mikasa's leg~

Jean: Wait, Erwin!

~Reiner grabs Jean and carries him out of the room. He closes the door behind them just as Mikasa's screams begin to pierce the air~

Jean: Mikasa!

Reiner: She'll be fine, Jean, they just need to do this…

Krista: What are they doing?! She sounds awful!

Ymir: They have to put her bones back in place…

Reiner: Well I don't want to stand here and listen to this. Let's go.

~Mikasa screams for several minutes before going silent, presumably because she passed out. Reiner and the others had left, but Jean stayed behind. Eren steps into the hallway, his arms still barely regenerating and continuously giving off steam~

"Eren?"

"Hey Jean… Is she… is she okay?"

"No! Her legs are broken! All thanks to your ass."

"Is she conscious?"

"No."

"Can I see her?"

"Are you kidding me? You're the one who broke her legs in the first place and now you want to see her? What makes you think she wants to see you?"

"I just need to talk to her! I need to know what happened"

"You want to know what happened?! Maybe if she didn't love you so damn much, she would be okay right now! She saw them torturing your titan in the experiment and she got stupid and let you loose! You grabbed her, Eren. You would have killed her if Levi, Erwin, and Zoe weren't there. And this isn't the first time your titan form tried to kill her, am I right? Back in Trost, you swatted at her!"

"That was different!"

"No, it wasn't! Because she loves you, she tries to stay near you and she always gets in the way. Now she's hurt. How long is it going to be before you actually kill her?!"

"Her being stupid isn't my fault!"

"Yes it is because you know that you don't love her the same way she loves you and yet you still let her try to follow you around all the time!"

"What did you say?"

"She keeps doing all these things for you but you don't even care!"

"I do care!"

"Oh really?"

"I do care about her! She's the last bit of family I have left!"

"You see?! You think of her as family! You don't love her the same way she loves you."

"I-"

"If you love her, why haven't you been intimate with her yet?"

"Who told you that?"

"She talked to me. She told me all about how you've been making excuses. You know what I think? I think either you're stupid or you're screwing around with someone else!"

"That's none of your business!"

"It is my business because you are going to break her heart if you keep on doing what you're doing! Are you screwing around with someone else?"

"I'm not going to let you push-

"Just answer the fucking question! Are you or are you not cheating on Mikasa?"

~Eren looks down so Jean can't see his face~

"Eren. Are you being unfaithful?"

"…I am."

"You fucking bastard."

"Look… I didn't mean for it to happen, I-

"Why don't you do her a favor and walk out of her life before you ruin it anymore than you already have?"

"I want to at least talk to her first."

"Get out of here."

~Eren leaves without another word. Jean stands there in the hallway alone, shocked that Eren just admitted he was cheating on Mikasa. Armin comes running down the hallway~

"Jean!"

"Armin?"

"I heard what happened from Krista. Is she awake?"

"No, not yet…"

~Just then, Erwin opens the door, covered in splats of blood. Armin and Jean look at the blood splatters with wide eyes and then look at Erwin's face~

Erwin: …It took a little while, but we were able to save both of her legs.

Jean: She was going to lose one?!

Erwin: Well, one was broken, it was easy to set, but the other one was barely hanging on for a while there.

Armin: Oh my god!

Erwin: It's okay, though, she'll be able to walk after they heal. It's just going to take a lot of time.

Jean: Can I see her?

Mike (from Mikasa's bedside): She's not awake. We gave her something for her pain. She won't be awake for a few hours.

Jean: Can I just sit with her?

Mike: Sure.

~Jean rushes to Mikasa's side. Mike takes a quick sniff of Jean and Armin before leaving the room~

~~~Eren is in his room, sitting at his desk with his forehead in his hands~~~

What the fuck have I been doing? (You were having fun) But I used Mikasa. (You can't let them know about you and Levi. She was going to find you out. So you lied to her. You made it seem like everything between you and Levi was normal. Now, nobody is going to know. So, win) I didn't even think about Mikasa's feelings… (It was worth it) Was it? Was it worth it to break her heart just to be Levi's little sex toy or whatever? It's not even a real relationship and I lead her on for it! (You are more than that to Levi, I'm sure) How can you be sure? (He lets you call him Levi) What if that means nothing? (Why does it have to mean something?) Because I like him!

"Eren."

~Eren turns around. Levi is sitting on his bed~

"Why are you crying, Eren?"

"I've done something really bad."

"Yeah. You did, but it wasn't your fault."

"No… I mean… I lead Mikasa to believe that I felt for her the same way she feels for me, but... I don't love her like that."

"Oh."

"I just… she was going to find out about what we were doing and I came up with excuses and then the next thing I knew she was kissing me and I just went with it because… I don't know! I thought I liked her but I don't. Levi… I don't want her… I… I want you."

"Eren… I don't think-"

"No! You stop whatever you were about to say and you tell me right now if you want me just for sex or you really like me!"

"Eren."

~Levi stands up and walks over to Eren, kneels on the ground and looks at him in the eye~

"Eren, I tried to tell you this last night but I was too drunk to say what I really meant… When I'm with you, I forget about all the shit in my life that brings me down. It just melts away. I keep trying to tell myself not to get attached emotionally to you, but I can't spend this life that may end at any moment lying to myself. Yes, I really do like you Eren. Of course, I love tearing you up, but you mean more to me than just that. You're mine."

"_That's_ what you were trying to say to me last night?"

"I was really drunk."

"So then, you and I are…?"

"You're mine."

~Eren grabs Levi's face and leans forward to kiss him. Levi kisses back with force~

"Eren…"

"Levi…"

"What is it?"

"I saw… something."

"What is it you saw?"

"Your… closet."

"My closet?"

"Well… the room behind it…"

"Oh. OH. Um…"

~Levi blushes and looks away from Eren~

"I was going to show you that later, but I didn't want it to scare you…"

"Yeah it was pretty scary, but…"

~Eren takes hold of Levi's chin and turns it back to look at him~

"…It looked like a lot of fun."

~Intrigued, Levi stands up and extends his hand to help Eren up. Eren takes Levi's hand and as he gets up, Levi pulls him in close~

"If that's your idea of fun, you really are a masochist."

"Let's go… I want to see what you're capable of."

"Are you challenging me, boy?"

"I guess I am."

"Challenge accepted. Your ass is _mine_."

~Chapter 13, Fin~

~~Author's Note~~

Happy Independence Day to all my readers here in the U.S.A! I have some sexy news: Chapter 14 is going to be _**KINKY**_. I hope you all enjoy it! I will be posting again very soon.


	14. It hurts so good

~~~Chapter 14: It hurts so good~~~

~~~~Previously~~~~

"Let's go… I want to see what you're capable of."

"Are you challenging me, boy?"

"I guess I am."

"Challenge accepted. Your ass is _mine_."

~~~~Now~~~~

~~Levi and Eren quietly sneak through the castle making their way to Levi's room without being seen. They make it into Levi's room and Levi locks the door behind him~~

"Finally… I've you to myself again. You're going to wish you never challenged me."

~~Levi pushes Eren up against the wall next to his door and kisses him forcefully. Their mouths open to each other and they messily attempt to devour each other as Levi pulls at Eren's clothes~~

"I need you naked."

~~Eren helps Levi pull his pants off and then reaches for Levi's Omni-mobility gear belt. Levi swats Eren's hands away from his belts~~

"I decide if I want to be naked. Not you."

~~Eren blushes as he lets Levi take his underwear off. Levi runs both hands down Eren's back to grab his ass~~

"This is mine."

~~Levi gives Eren's ass a forceful slap~~

"Ooh. Do that again…"

"Excuse me, was that an order?"

"I mean… please, Levi…. I liked it… please do that again"

~~Levi slaps both of Eren's cheeks with his hands, and then grabbing Eren's ass, pulls him closer to the closet~~

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

~~Levi moves the false closet aside and lets Eren walk in first. As soon as Eren is far enough inside, Levi comes up behind Eren and places a blindfold over his eyes~~

"Whoa, Levi, another blindfold?"

"It's more fun this way."

~~Eren felt Levi guiding him through the room. When Levi stopped, Eren could feel a cold metal bar touching across his waist~~

"Bend over the bar."

~~Eren did as he was told and bent himself over the bar. Eren could feel Levi chain his ankles to the ground. Then, he could feel Levi grab his wrists and handcuff them to something. When he pulled his hands, all he could hear were chains yanking against a wall~~

"I can't have you biting yourself. I know you can only go titan with a clear objective, but I don't want to risk it."

~~Eren listens to Levi's steps moving away from him. Eren can hear him dragging things off of the shelf followed by the sound of Levi's footsteps getting closer~~

"You can't bite your lip, either."

~~Eren gasps as Levi puts something in his mouth that feels like a ball with leather straps on either side. Levi buckles it behind Eren's head, and Eren's mouth is now forced open by the ball gag~~

"Now, try to say something."

~~Eren tries to say "Levi," but all that comes out is a two syllable sound that makes no sense~~

"Perfect."

~~Eren's mouth begins to drip drool because he can't close his mouth. There's about a minute of silence before a shock of ice-cold water is poured all over Eren. Eren screams a muffled scream and then breathes heavily as his skin gets used to the cold~~

"Did that startle you?"

"Mmm-hmm!"

"Good."

~~Eren can feel a flat object tapping across his rear~~

"You took advantage of me last night, Eren. I wanted to let it go, but you need to be punished. You've been very bad."

~~Eren hears a whooshing like a wood plank moving fast through the air before feeling an immense stinging on his ass like he had just been spanked. He yelps as the initial shock hits him~~

"This is your punishment, Jaeger. A disciplinary spanking, if you will."

~~Levi lands another spank on Eren with the plank and again Eren yelps. After a few more spanks, Eren's knees start trembling as he waits for the next strike~~

"You're trembling already? If you think this hurts, wait until the rest of your punishment begins."

~~Levi spanks Eren quickly, less forcefully, but still with enough force to make Eren's backside sting with pain. Eren screams into the ball gag~~

"Don't worry, Eren. I'm not completely mean…"

~~Levi reaches around Eren's leg and strokes Eren's dick to make it hard~~

"…Does your ass hurt?"

"Mmm-hmm!"

~~Eren can feel Levi's right hand pull his ass cheeks apart, followed by his tongue making circles around his hole~

"mmm…"

"You like that?"

"Mmm-hmm…"

~~Levi's left hand is still stroking Eren's dick while Levi licks at his asshole. He gets closer and closer to coming and makes more muffled noises into the ball gag~~

"Are you close?"

"Mmm-hmm!"

~~Levi stops and Eren makes a disappointed moan~~

"You can't come just yet."

~~Levi unchains Eren's hands and feet, and leads him to another part of the room. Eren feels a cold metal surface on his back, then feels Levi strapping his arms and legs into something~~

"This is my personal favorite. I'm going to let you tell me how it feels, but you have to promise not to bite yourself."

~~Eren nods and Levi takes his ball gag out. Eren closes his jaw and tries to clean the drool on his chin with his tongue~~

"So how does your ass feel?"

"It stings like hell."

"Good to know."

~~Eren can hear a squeaking noise, like someone is turning a rusty valve. He feels the 'wall' behind him tilt back until it's a table. He realizes he's on the medical table with the leather straps he saw the night before~~

"Oh god…"

"Tell me how this feels."

~~Eren can feel a small prickling at his feet like a spiked blade being rolled down the soles of his feet~~

"GAH! WHAT THE FUCK?"

"What does _that_ feel like?"

"LIKE YOU'RE CUTTING MY FEET."

"That's exactly what I'm doing. These are spurs… little spinning blades we use to hit the horses to make them go faster. It's a son of a bitch, isn't it?"

~~Eren breathes loudly, anticipating another cut from the spurs, but instead, he feels a thin wooden stick slap his thigh, creating a new stinging sensation~~

"AH! WHAT IS THAT?"

"What does it feel like?"

"LIKE YOU HIT MY THIGH WITH A FUCKING STICK."

"Right again, Jaeger."

~~Levi whips Eren's thighs with the thin stick several times, making sure his thighs are being equally mistreated~~

"Does it hurt?"

"YES."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"….No."

~~Eren clenches his jaw, waiting for another strike. He feels something closing on his nipple~

"Hey... What are you… ow? Ow! HEY OW! AH! FUCK. OW!"

~~Eren feels a small clamp on his right nipple, followed by another pinch right underneath, then another under that one, and so on all moving down to his abdomen stopping right before his crotch before turning around and moving up to his other nipple~~

"How about that?"

"FUCK. IT FEELS LIKE TINY TEETH ALL OVER MY BODY. WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?"

"Just some clothing pins. Each one pinching your skin is attached to a string. If I want to, I can pull them all off your body at once whenever I please."  
~~Eren grits his teeth as the areas around the pins sting more and more. Suddenly, he feels soft kisses on the tip of his dick~~

"Levi…?"

~~Levi licks Eren's shaft before softly scraping his teeth alongside Eren's shaft, sending shivers down Eren's spine~~

"Fuck that's terrifying…"

~~Levi puts the tip of Eren's cock into his mouth, sucking on it and bobbing his mouth up and down it before moving all the way down his cock. He sucks on it and moans while Eren is still in his mouth. The vibrations bring Eren closer and closer as Levi picks up the pace of his expert blowjob~

"You're waayy too good at this…"

~~Levi takes Eren out of his mouth and softly blows on Eren's wet cock, allowing Eren to enjoy a new cold sensation. Eren moans before Levi takes his cock all the way back in his mouth and sucking on it again. Eren's breaths become shorter and he tries move his hips forward to get further into Levi's throat~~

"Levi… I want more."

~~Levi takes Eren's hard dick to the back of his throat and gurgles on it. Eren thrusts forward as he is about to come into Levi's mouth~~

"Oh, god… Levi I'm gonna-"

~~Just as he is coming, Levi yanks all the pins off of Eren's body at once and Eren screams at the sensation of pain and pleasure at the same time~~

"FUCK… YES!"

~~Levi takes Eren's dick out of his mouth and Eren feels him climb on top of the table to hover over Eren~~

"Open your mouth."

~~Eren opens his mouth for Levi and feels him lean down to his face, kissing him with an open mouth. Something slimy moves into his mouth. He almost spits it out, but holds it in after Levi separates from him~~

"Eren, are you just holding it in your mouth?"

"Mmm-hmm…"

"Swallow it."

~Eren listens for any sound that might indicate Levi is joking. After a few seconds of silence, Eren gives in and gulps his own semen down with a shiver~

"You are a sick fuck."

"I know. Don't you love it?"

"Yeah, I do…"

~~Levi lifts Eren's blindfold and undoes the straps on Eren's legs to lift them onto his shoulders~~

"Your next stage of punishment…"

~~Levi undoes his pants and lets his hard dick flop out~~

"…is this."

~~Eren smiles as he sees Levi lick his fingers so that they are nice and wet~~

"You look really fuckin' cute when you lick your fingers like that."

"Oh, I'm cute, am I?"

~~Levi doesn't miss a beat as he shoves two fingers into Eren at once~

"Ah! Fuck!"

"You want to call me cute again?"

"…"

"…"

"….Cute little Captain Levi."

~~Levi shoves another finger in and twists his hand~

"Hnn.. AH! Ahh…."

"How cute am I now?"

"…. Fucking adorable."

~~Levi struggles to push another finger in~~

"Fuck… fuck! FUCK! shhhhhhhaaAAAH!"

~~Levi pulls out all of his fingers at once and listens to Eren's yelps~~

"You sound so cute when you're in pain, Eren."

~Eren tries to hide his tears by turning to his right. Levi uses his right hand to hold Eren's cheek and turns his face back so he can look forward~

"Keep your eyes on me."

~~Levi begins to slide his dick into Eren~~

"Ah.. Levi it hurts…"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No! Keep… keep going. It hurts so good…. I want you inside me…"

~~Levi pushes the rest of his dick into Eren's ass, looking straight into his eyes as he does~~

"Levi…"

~~Levi thrusts into Eren, making him moan out again. Eren clenches his fists as he fights the leather straps that bind him~~

"Eren… you feel so fucking good…"

"I'm glad… AH! Ah!..."

~~Levi's thrusts slap against Eren's ass, which still stings from the spanking~~

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes! AH! AAHHH! But.. Ah! I want you to feel good, Ah! Levi…"

"I won't hold back."

"I don't want you to… Aah! AH!... hold back. Ah! Fuck me, Levi."

~~Levi grabs Eren's hips and holds them up in place to get a better angle. Levi begins to annihilate Eren's ass with rapid and forceful thrusts, making Eren scream over and over again~~

"FUCK! LEVI! IT FUCKING HURTS SO FUCKING GOOD!"

~~Levi maintains eye contact with Eren as he turns to bite Eren's leg, holding a toothy grip on him as he thrusts~~

"LEVI!"

~~Levi lets Eren's leg go only to turn and bite the other leg~~

"YES! FUCK YES…"

~~Levi stops biting his leg and leans forward to leave little bites on Eren's chest before moving up and softly biting Eren's lower lip~~

"Please Levi, kiss me…"

~~Levi and Eren lean towards each other and kiss as Levi makes one final thrust and comes into Eren~~

~Chapter 14, Fin~


	15. Straight from the Horse's mouth

~~~~Chapter 15: Straight from the Horse's Mouth~~~~~

~~~~Previously~~~~

"YES! FUCK YES…"

~~Levi stops biting his leg and leans forward to leave little bites on Eren's chest before moving up and softly biting Eren's lower lip~~

"Please Levi, kiss me…"

~~Levi and Eren lean towards each other and kiss as Levi makes one final thrust and comes into Eren~~

~~~~Now~~~~

~Levi rests his head on Eren's shoulder as their panting becomes softer~

"Levi…"

"Yes?"

"Can you… bite me again?"

~Levi lets out a little laugh before biting into Eren's neck gently~

"Can we kiss some more?"

~Levi kisses the part of Eren's skin that he just bit before moving his head up and kissing Eren. They kiss for a while before Levi breaks the kiss to pull his pants up~

"That was a lot of fun.."

"…You _are_ a fucking masochist."

~The two of them laugh as Levi hops off the table and begins to turn it so that Eren is standing upright~

"So, do you like my table?"

"Hell yes. Although I also _really_ liked that bar I was bent over. I hadn't even seen it when I looked in here the other night."

~Levi unbuckles the leather straps that still hold Eren's arms~

"So you prefer chains over straps?"

"I think so, yes."

"Interesting."

"Um, Levi?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you use one of those?"

~Eren points to the crazy dildos on Levi's shelf~

"You are a selfish little slut."

"What?"

"I'll use them when I want to, not when you want to."

"…Okay…"

~Levi and Eren begin to leave the room. Eren limps because of his most recent anal injury. Eren notices that Levi is also limping~

"How long have you been limping like that?"

"Since last night. It takes a little longer for the rest of us normal humans to heal, remember?"

"_I_ did that to you?"

"Don't get proud. I _will_ bend you over my lap and spank you, brat."

"Is that a promise?"

~Levi turns to face Eren and holds his face with his right hand~

"Yes it is."

~They kiss once more, then Levi keeps limping towards the pile of Eren's clothes on the floor~

~~~~Meanwhile, Jean and Armin sit with Mikasa. She begins to wake up~~~~

Jean: Mikasa? Are you waking up?

Armin: She isn't supposed to wake up for several hours!

Mikasa: Eren…?

~Jean scoffs~

Armin: Eren isn't here.

Mikasa: Did they… did they kill him?

Jean: No! No, he's okay. I don't think they ever intended to kill him…

Mikasa: I think… Levi had other plans…. At least Eren's okay now.

Jean: Yeah, what a relief. ( Le sarcasm) what about you? How are you feeling?

Mikasa: It… hurts… to try to move… my legs…

Armin: Your legs are broken, Mikasa. You need to stop trying to move them.

Mikasa: Broken…? Damn…. So… why isn't Eren here?

~Jean says nothing but instead stares at the floor~

Armin: He never showed up…

Mikasa: Oh…

Jean: Mikasa… I need to tell you something.

Mikasa: What is it?

Jean: Eren…. told me something.

Mikasa: Oh? What did he say?

Jean: He told me… Umm Mikasa please don't hate me…

Mikasa: Jean…. just spit it out

Jean: Eren is cheating on you.

Mikasa: …

Armin: What...?

Jean: …

Mikasa: _Excuse me?_

Armin: Yeah, Jean… What do you mean, "Eren is cheating"?

Jean: He told me himself.

Mikasa: What did he say?

Jean: When I confronted him about not sleeping with you, I suggested on a whim that he was cheating on you with someone. He danced around the subject but when I asked him directly if he was cheating on you he said he was.

Mikasa: He's… _cheating on me?_ Who is it?

Jean: I don't know… He didn't tell me. Does it matter?

~Mikasa's face boils a hot red as she looks away~

Mikasa: Where is Eren now?

Jean: I don't know…

Mikasa: Is that why he didn't he come to see me?

Armin: We don't know why he hasn't showed up.

Jean: He ran off after I confronted him… Mikasa, he admitted something else to me…

Mikasa: What is it?

Jean: He says he loves you… like family… and only like family.

Mikasa: So he never wanted me in the first place…

Jean: Mikasa I am so sorry, but I had to tell you. I couldn't let him keep lying to you…

Mikasa: No. It's fine. Thank you for speaking truthfully… but um…

~Mikasa's voice begins to crack as tears fall down her face. Armin realizes Mikasa wants to be left alone~

Armin: Jean and I probably have some duties to help with. We're going to leave if that's okay with you, Mikasa. C'mon, Jean.

Mikasa: Thank you…

~Jean and Armin get up and walk out. Jean takes one last look at Mikasa, who begins to sob softly~

"Fuckin' Eren… I'll kill him."

"No, Jean. You'd just make things worse."

"Armin, you just don't understand!"

"No, I understand perfectly. You're angry with Eren for breaking Mikasa's heart, but what she needs right now isn't for you to go beat him up. She needs to deal with this on her own."

"That's stupid."

"No, it's what's best. If she wants to be comforted, we will be there for her but only if she asks. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Take a walk around the castle to cool off. Oh, and don't tell the others."

"Why not? Eren's a sleazebag and they should know."

"Jean, trust me. Mikasa would be humiliated if people knew. Go take a walk like I said, and don't talk to anyone."

"Fine."

~Jean leaves to walk around the castle for a while. Armin goes looking for Eren~

~~Meanwhile, Eren and Levi make out~~

"Eren…"

"Yes?"

"You should go back to your room. Erwin might be looking for you. Hange and I were supposed to watch you but you wanted to go run off and now they might think you are hiding because you hurt Mikasa."

"But you've had me under your… ahem… supervision… this whole time. You should come and… supervise…. Me in my room."

"You make a good argument, Eren Jaeger."

~Eren and Levi make it to Eren's room without being seen. Eren closes the door behind him and Levi sits on the stool in the room. Eren sits on his bed and faces Levi~

"So, if anyone were to come in right now looking for me, you could just say…"

"You were trying to hide, but I dragged you back to the castle and into your room… and I roughed you up a bit."

"What? But I don't look like I've been-"

~Eren is cut short in his sentence by a kick to the face from Levi. He is knocked off of the bed~

"HEY."

~Levi grabs Eren's hair and yanks him to his feet~

"It's got to be believable."

~Levi kicks Eren's side, and Eren groans before Levi lands another hit to his shin~

"Fuck! It doesn't have to be _that_ believable!"

~Levi pulls Eren's face in close to his~

"Please excuse me if I'm getting carried away, I just love giving you bruises…"

~Levi softly kisses Eren. Eren kisses him back, wrapping his hands around Levi's waist~

"Be careful, Eren… anyone could walk in at any moment…"

"Well then I guess we better make this quick…"

~Eren moves his hands to the front of Levi's pants and begins to unbutton them~

"You are such a horny teenager, you know?"

"Maybe that's because I am a horny teenager."

~Eren moves his warm hand down Levi's pants and grabs hold of his cock~

"Your hand is so fucking hot…"

~Eren rubs Levi slowly, then frees Levi's dick from the confines of his pants~

"Have I told you that your dick is like, fuckin wide? Like, I know that I have nothing to compare it to, but holy damn there is no way THAT fit in my ass."

~Levi chuckles~

"Thank you."

~Eren begins to rub Levi more quickly until there is a knock at the door followed by a familiar voice~

"Eren?"

"Fuck that's Armin… Button your pants!"

"I'm trying!"

"No time: Levi hide in my closet!"

~Levi dashes into Eren's closet and shuts the door right as Armin walks in~

"Eren… what are you doing?"

~Eren looks at Armin sheepishly with his hair messed up and his clothes disheveled~

"Oh… I was just um… taking a nap?"

"Are you serious? Mikasa's legs are broken! YOU broke them! And you're not even going to go talk to her? And what's this I hear about you cheating on her?"

~Eren takes a step back~

"Armin, who told you that?"

"Jean told Mikasa while I was in the room."

"He did what?"

"He told Mikasa. He said you admitted that you are cheating on Mikasa. Are you?"

"Armin this really doesn't concern you."

~Armin walks over to Eren and slaps him across the face~

"You can't tell me this is none of my concern! We grew up together. I'm your best friend, and I'm also Mikasa's best friend. If you have hurt her, I want to know why."

~Eren looks at Armin in complete shock~

"…Okay… I'll admit… I have been… involved… with someone other than Mikasa."

"Involved?"

"Yes. Involved."

"Eren have you had sex with anyone other than Mikasa? Yes or No?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you."

"You know, Eren… the other day Mikasa came to me because she had suspicions that you and a certain commanding officer were screwing around. She never got around to telling me if that suspicion was confirmed."

"That morning was a misunderstanding!"

"Was it?"

"Yes! She just jumped to conclusions!"

"Then whom have you been sleeping with?"

"I'm telling you, I can't tell you!"

"Can't or won't?"

"…Both."

"Let's see, Eren. Considering how you are being _really_ defensive about this, I'm assuming that this person has to be someone who stands to lose a lot if they were to be found out that you are sleeping with them, so I'm going to assume right here and now that you, Eren Jaeger, are sleeping with another guy. Let's start that guessing game. Reiner?"

"WHAT? No!"

"Bertolt?"

"Armin! I'm not gay!"

"So if it isn't a guy, it still has to be someone who could lose a lot if discovered to be sleeping with you. It has to be a commanding officer. Hange?"

"Armin! No!"

"Or what if it just so happened to be not only a man, but also a commanding officer?"

"Stop it!"

"Which leaves us with a few options… Erwin, Mike, or, shocker, Levi."

~Eren stands up and hovers above Armin in an intimidating manner~

"Armin. You have it all wrong. I can't tell you who it is because _**she**_has several partners that _**she**_would like to keep in the dark about her encounters with other guys like me."

"You're saying that you gave up _Mikasa_ to be some girl's plaything?"

"…Yeah."

"You lied and betrayed Mikasa so that you could screw around with someone who doesn't even love you?"

"That's not how it is. _**She**_ does have feelings for me, things are just complicated."

"You gave up Mikasa to be someone's mess-around."

"…Yes."

"Eren, I cannot believe you. You really hurt Mikasa."

"It's not my fault she fell in love so quickly! Mikasa is crazy. She fell in love with me and put herself in danger because she has an unhealthy attachment towards me! Maybe I didn't like how she just threw herself at me!"

"Is that how you really feel about me, Eren?"

~Eren turns his head to face the doorway, and to his shock, Mikasa glares back at him from the wheelchair she sits in~

Eren: Mikasa… I

Mikasa: I guess Levi was right, then…

Eren: What are you talking about?

Mikasa: He warned me that throwing myself at you would get me nowhere with you…

Armin: No, Mikasa! It's not your fault! Eren's just dumb!

Eren: Armin is right. It's not your fault at all, Mikasa. I'm just a jerk. I'm sorry…

Mikasa: You may be a jerk, but the fact remains that I attacked my commanding officers and put myself in danger, and now I have a pair of broken legs. You're right. I'm crazy. I got too attached. It clouded my judgment. I should have known that you only loved me like a sister…

Eren: I never said that!

Mikasa: You might as well have!

~Mikasa starts crying. Mike shouts from down the hall~

Mike: I found her!

Erwin: Oh thank goodness!

Mike: Mikasa! You aren't supposed to leave your room! You need to rest and heal!

Erwin: How did you even get into that wheelchair?

~Mikasa stays silent as Erwin pushes Mikasa back to the infirmary. Armin sits on the stool. Eren closes the door and then sits on the bed~

"Eren. I need you to tell me who it is."

"I can't and I won't."

"Fine. Just don't expect Mikasa and I to be there for you when it counts."

~Armin gets up and heads for the door~

"So you're taking her side, then."

~Armin stops and turns to look at Eren in disbelief~

"Well she _is_ the one with the broken legs and the broken heart."

"Armin, you can't just stop being my friend."

"Maybe I won't stop being your friend entirely, but just to let you know I won't be able to look at you the same way again."

~Armin leaves the room and shuts the door behind him. Levi busts out of Eren's closet~

"When was the last time you cleaned your closet?!"

"Like, last week?"

"LIAR. THERE'S SO MUCH DUST IN THERE."

"I'm sorry!"

~Levi walks over to Eren~

" It's okay… Thanks for not ratting me out."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

~Levi reaches up and kisses Eren~

~Armin slams the door wide open and looks at Eren, then looks at Levi~

~Chapter 15, Fin~

~~~Author's Note~~~

The title is definitely a Jean-is-a-horse joke. Also because, you know Eren spilled the beans and Jean told… So if Jean is the horse then it's straight from the Horse's mouth hahahahaha my jokes are bad and I should feel bad. In other bad news, I sent this story to my boyfriend and right as I hit enter I regretted it because there are some things that should never come to light like my knowledge of the kink fetish... Anyways… How ever will Eren and Levi keep their secret a secret now that Armin knows! The plot thickens. I will be posting soon. Fluffy out.


	16. Keep quiet

~~~~Chapter 16: Keep quiet~~~~

~Armin stares at Levi and Eren~

"…."

"…."

"I FUCKING KNEW IT!"

~Levi and Eren dash towards Armin to try to capture him, but he runs out the door and through the hallway. Eren chases after him, quickly gaining on him. Levi follows behind; unable to run as fast since his asshole still hurts from the previous night~

"ARMIN! GET BACK HERE!"

"I'M TELLING MIKASA!"

~Eren speeds up and tackles Armin down. They roll down the hallway and through a pair of double doors to the outside where the brats are working out~

Armin: EVERYBODY, LISTEN! EREN IS G-mmMMHMHMHMHMHM

~Eren covered Armin's mouth. Levi runs through the doors and slides to a stop in the grass~

Ymir: Eren is what?

Eren: Nothing! Eren is nothing!

~Armin struggles in Eren's arms, but Levi helps Eren keep a hold on him~

Eren: Well… sorry to disturb you all….

Armin: MMM! MMMMMMMMMMM! MMMHHMMMMMMMMM!

Levi: We'll be on our way… carry on.

~Eren and Levi run off with Armin~

Reiner: What the actual hell?

Krista: That was…

Bertolt: weird?

Reiner: Gay.

Sasha: Do you guys think we should go rescue Armin or something?

Connie: I don't think that was serious… right? I mean they have to just be joking around or something.

Sasha: I don't know… Armin looked pretty worried…

Reiner: That shit looked kind of kinky. Maybe it's Armin's fetish.

Connie: Oh my god Reiner why is everything with you have to be something gay?

Krista: There's nothing wrong with being gay.

Reiner: I just have really in-tune gaydar. But _I'm_ not gay.

~Bertolt laughs~

Reiner: Seriously. I'm not gay. I know I'm not gay because: One day I'm going to make Krista my bride.

~Krista gasps~

Ymir: Fat chance. Krista is going to marry _me._

~Krista smiles and her face turns a bright red. Ymir and Reiner start a stare down~

Krista: Wait, don't I get a say in this?

Sasha: So wait are we going to go check out what's going on with Armin or not?

Ymir and Reiner: Nah.

~~~Eren and Levi throw Armin onto Eren's bed so that he sits facing them~~~

Armin: EREN.

Eren: You can't tell anyone.

Armin: I'M GOING TO TELL MIKASA.

Eren: No, you won't.

Armin: SHE DESERVES TO KNOW.

~Eren grabs a hold of Armin's shoulders and looks him in the eye~

Eren: If Levi get's court-marshaled for sleeping with an underage cadet, he'll be thrown out of the military. I could be turned over to the Military Police.

Armin: YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE YOU STUCK YOUR DICK IN JAILBAIT, LEVI!

Levi: Armin you need to calm down.

Eren: Armin, look at me.

~Armin reluctantly looks at Eren's face~

Eren: How are we supposed to see the world together if we can't kill all the titans? I am humanity's best shot at making any strides towards victory. Levi and his team are literally the only people that can, with my help, make that happen. We can't pull it off if the Military Police kill me, you know. It just so happens that Levi and I have sex. It's not that big of a deal. It just happened and now we're kind of together. You can't throw away humanity's only chance at winning because you think Mikasa needs to know. This is bigger than any of us. If you have any bit of sense, you won't tell anyone. You'll keep it to yourself. You'll even cover for us. Do you understand?

Armin: …but….

Levi: Also, if you tell anyone I'll kill you.

Eren: Levi!

Levi: Do you understand?

Armin: …One day we're going to see the real world… And I don't want you to get turned over to the Military Police… For those reasons… I won't tell anyone.

Eren: Thank you, Armin.

Armin: So…. Are you two _in love?_

~Eren looks at Levi for an answer. Levi just stares back at him~

Eren: Levi?

Levi: We are sexually and emotionally involved with each other.

~Eren turns his head to look back at Armin~

Eren: Yeah, we're together but we aren't… in love… or whatever.

Armin: So then when you said that you were involved with a "girl" who had a lot of partners… did you mean that _Levi_ has a lot of partners?

~Eren blushes as he feels Levi burrowing holes in him with his angry stare~

Levi: You told Armin you were my side bitch?

Eren: Armin, what I said was totally bullshit… all of it. I just came up with it on the spot.

Armin: So you're _not_ a side bitch?

Eren: What? No!

Levi: So, then, Armin…

Armin: Yes?

Levi: you're not going to tell anyone, right?

Armin: Right.

Levi: Then you may go.

~Armin gets up and walks out of the room in a hurried manner~

"You were very convincing."

"Well it's the truth. We have to be careful, or you will be kicked out and be stuck not being able to contribute to humanity's cause. Also, I'm not about to let the Military Police kill me."

"They won't lay a finger on you… As for the whole cause for humanity, your passion is really astounding."

"My passion isn't anything special. This is how all of us should feel: a need to take back the world."

"You remind me a lot of myself sometimes. The fight to keep going burns in you as much as it does in me, which is why I was always so interested in you…."

"Really?"

"Really."

~Eren and Levi look into each other's eyes for a long moment~

"Levi…. I lo-"

"Well it's almost dinner time, Eren. We can't be the only two missing or people will begin to suspect."

"…. Right."

~Levi and Eren walk to the mess hall in silence~

~~~Levi sits with the officers~~~

Hange: Hey, Levi! You look tired… What's up with you?

Levi: …Yes.

Hange: That's not an answer…

Levi: I don't care.

Hange: So… what did you do today?

Levi: Well, it took me some time to find Eren. When I found him, he was outside of the castle. I roughed him up a little and then dragged him back.

Erwin: I was wondering where he was. I didn't see him visit Mikasa at all.

Hange: Wow. I would have started looking there. Considering how those two are… you know…

Levi: Hange.

Hange: Yes?

Levi: We _are_ adults, you know. You can say the word sex.

Hange: Levi, do you have to always be that way? It's okay to be a kid once in a while! Be immature! Say 'penis' and giggle!

Levi: I think I'm incapable of being immature.

Erwin: Yeah, Hange. Levi is always so uptight. Right, Mike?

Mike: I don't know, I think he's got just a little teenager left in him.

Levi: No I don't.

Mike: Well, you should.

Levi: I don't want any teenager in me.

Erwin: Yes, you do.

Levi: Trust, me I've had enough teenager in me.

Mike: Admit it, Levi you want to feel young again.

Levi: I've felt enough youth for today.

Erwin: What do you mean?

Levi: …nothing.

Hange: I know! We should organize a prank!

Mike: Yeah!

Erwin: That's a great idea!

Levi: That's a terrible idea.

Hange: We don't even have one in mind yet and you're already shooting it down?

Levi: Whom are we going to play a prank on, hmm? The commanders? OH WAIT- _We ARE _the commanders.

Hange: What about the cadets?

Levi: Prank the brats?

Erwin: Yes, let's prank the brats!

Mike: I'm up for anything.

Hange: What do you say, Levi?

~Just then, Armin begins laughing crazily. Everyone looks at Armin to try to see what he's laughing at, but he seems to be overreacting to some joke. Bertolt begins laughing with him. After a few seconds, the laughter dies~

Levi: That was weird…

Hange: THEY MUST BE PLANNING A PRANK.

Erwin: Captain Levi as your commanding officer I order you to help us organize a prank.

Levi: …Fine.

Hange: Yes!

~~~Eren sat with the brats (Everyone except Jean and Mikasa)~~~

Eren: Hey, guys.

Reiner: So….

Eren: So?

Reiner: How's Mikasa?

Eren: I don't know.

Ymir: How do you not know? Aren't you like her boyfriend?

Eren: Actually…

Sasha: Oh don't tell me you two already broke up!

Eren: We already broke up.

Krista: What? Did she break up with you because you broke her legs?

Eren: First of all, her legs would be fine right now if she had not gone messing with the experiment. Secondly, she didn't break up with me because I broke her legs. We were having relationship trouble before the incident.

Reiner: Called it.

Connie: How do you have relationship trouble after only a day?

Sasha: Yeah, and what kind of trouble?

Eren: The "I only like you as a sister" kind of trouble

Reiner: Eren are you gay?

Eren: No!

~Armin lets out a small laugh~

Eren: …I just see Mikasa as my family. I do love her and I care about her, but she kept trying to have sex with me and it didn't feel right…

Reiner: Yeah, you're gay.

Eren: Oh. My. God. Reiner. I swear to fuck I'll kill you.

Reiner: You just admitted you didn't have sex with a girl who actually WANTED to have sex with you. It's kind of hard to argue that you're straight at this point.

Eren: _Reiner._

Bertolt: Wait, Eren, don't get mad. Reiner just likes to think he has gaydar or whatever.

Sasha: I thought only gay people have gaydar…

Reiner: Straight people can have gaydar, and right now, it's telling' me that Eren is _at least_ 80% gay.

Krista: There's nothing wrong with being gay…

Eren: Why does everybody think I'm gay?! I'M NOT GAY.

~Armin tries to hide his uncontrollable laughter~

Connie: Armin, what's so funny?

~Everyone looks at Armin. He busts out laughing, making the whole room look at him like he is a maniac~

Sasha: Armin? Are you okay?

Armin: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH

Connie: What… the fuck?

~Eren glares at Armin~

Armin: I'M SORRY! AHAHAHAHA! IT'S JUST… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

EREN? GAY?! _IMPOSSIBLE! _AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Connie: Armin, I have two questions for you.

Armin: AHAHAHAHAHAHAH~

Connie: Firstly, what are you on? And secondly, where can I get some?

Sasha: Seriously, Armin you're kind of freaking us out…

Bertolt: It's finally happened.

Reiner: What finally happened?

Sasha: Armin finally cracked…

Ymir: Yeah, Armin 'done lost it, but not because of any Titan.

Reiner: What do you mean?

Ymir: All your damn "gaydar" crap finally sent Armin overboard! HAHA!

Reiner: Gaydar is a real thing!

Connie: I seriously think only gay people have gaydar….

Reiner: _I'm_ not gay.

~Bertolt joins Armin in maniacal laughter~

Reiner: Shut up, Bertolt.

Eren: What's so funny, Bertolt?

~Bertolt stops laughing and looks around and sees that everyone, even Armin had calmed down and is looking at him. Bertolt starts sweating~

Reiner: Great, now he's sweating. Wipe your face, Bertolt.

~Bertolt wipes his face with Reiner's napkin~

Sasha: So… Eren you really aren't with Mikasa anymore?

Eren: Yeah. She's pretty mad at me.

Connie: That's a bummer…

Ymir: Oh, hey, Armin: What did you want to tell us today before Eren and Levi dragged you off?

~Armin nearly chokes on his food~

Sasha: Oh yeah! I had totally forgotten about that. What the hell was that?

Armin: …

Ymir: Armin?

Armin: Umm, we were uh…

~Eren and Armin look at each other, Eren's eyes pleading with Armin to come up with an excuse~

Armin: It's… about… today's experiment?

Hange: What about today's experiment?

~Everyone gasps as Hange showed up seemingly out of nowhere~

Armin: Umm… why don't _you_ explain, Eren?

~Hange's psycho stare redirects towards Eren~

Eren: Well, I, uh…

Levi: Armin was suggesting to us today that even though the experiment was a failure, we probably got all the information we needed.

Hange: What?

Eren: LEVI? When did you get here?

Levi: It's _Captain_ to you, and that is not of import. Not a single inch of Eren crystallized during the experiment. We might have to accept that Eren's titan cannot become crystal like Annie's. Armin wanted to tell everyone but I didn't want to start rumors before I had talked to Hange first.

Hange: Oh… oh my god! You're right…

Krista: Someone should tell Jean….

Reiner: Why?

Armin: Well… Annie had _Marco's_ mobility gear during inspection.

Bertolt: Oh my god.

Ymir: I still don't get it.

Levi: It's quite possible that Annie murdered Marco. Of course, we don't know that for sure since she's not awake and we can't interrogate her, but it's still it's something we should explore if we ever get her out.

Ymir: I still don't know why that is relevant.

Armin: Well, as we all know, Jean and Marco were really close… Do you remember how Jean tried to break the crystal with his blades? Well, Eren having the ability to crystallize was supposed to be the key to breaking Annie's crystal, and I think the only reason Jean's been able to cope this long is because there was still hope that we could find a way to get Eren to harden his titan, but if he can't, we're just back to square one and Annie stays in her cocoon.

Sasha: So Jean get's no justice…

Levi: Don't say that. We're the Scouting Legion. We'll find a way. Jean will get his justice. In the meantime, I'll go talk to him. Where is he now?

Armin: He's with Mikasa, probably.

Levi: All right, then. Dinner is over, brats. Get moving.

~They all get up and pick up their trays. Levi grabs Armin's arm as he tries to walk away~

"I saved you this time, but you need to learn how to deflect conversations on your own."

"Yes, Sir."

"Keep quiet."

~Levi lets Armin go and he goes off to find Jean~

~Chapter 16, Fin~

~~~Author's Note~~~

I had WAY too much fun writing this chapter. I would say that I'm sorry about bringing up Marco and all the feels that come with him, but I'm not sorry. Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter even though it didn't have any sexy scenes. **Oh and the parts where Bertolt starts laughing whenever Reiner says he's not gay is definitely me hinting that Reiner is more than just a little bit gay**. (He's at least bisexual) I just like to make him look really gay. I probably won't add in my Reiner x Bertolt ship but you all should know I totally ship it and I'm writing Reiner as bisexual because I can. It has nothing to do with the story. It's just for fun. Ahahaha! As always, I will be posting again soon. Fluffy out.


	17. Voices

~~~Chapter 17: Voices~~~

~~~Previously~~~

Levi: All right, then. Dinner is over, brats. Get moving.

~They all get up and pick up their trays. Levi grabs Armin's arm as he tries to walk away and whispers to him~

"I saved you this time, but you need to learn how to deflect conversations on your own."

"Yes, Sir."

"Keep quiet."

~Levi lets Armin go and he goes off to find Jean~

~~~Now~~~

~Mikasa had been given a heavy dose of pain medication to put her to sleep after she somehow escaped the infirmary and went around the castle looking for Eren on a wheelchair earlier. Jean opted to sit with her instead of going to dinner with the others and had fallen asleep in the chair next to her bed~

…Marco… Mikasa's hurt… why did you have to die… I need you, Marco…

"Marco?"

~Jean is startled awake by the sound of Levi's voice~

"Captain… Levi?"

"Kirstein. You were not at dinner."

"Yeah. I wanted to sit with Mikasa."

"You were calling out a name just now in your sleep."

"I was?"

"I think it was that friend of yours, Marco?"

"…He was a good friend of mine, yes."

"Why was he your friend?"

"He believed in my leadership. He trusted me. He was kind to me… Why are we talking about this?"

"I understand the circumstances of his death."

"Do you?"

"Yes. Armin told us his suspicions towards that titan girl, Annie."

"Then you do understand why it means so much to me that you are all working to get her out of that crystal."

"I came here to inform you of the results of our experiment."

"I thought Hange said the experiment was compromised?"

"Not necessarily. We still managed to cut Eren's titan form a substantial amount."

"And?"

"His skin did not crystallize."

"…. Does that mean he can't…? Does that mean we can't crack the crystal cocoon?"

"This was only one experiment. Hange is a good scientist, and she will want to perform this again to see if we will continue to get this result before we come to any conclusions.

"Then there's still hope?"

"Possibly."

~Jean mumbles something~

"What was that?"

"Oh I just said… If you ever need someone to attack Eren again count me in, but I wasn't actually suggesting."

"That's actually not a bad idea."

"What?"

"I'll call you when Hange arranges another experiment."

"_Are you serious?_"

"As I understand, you and Eren often bicker."

"Uh, yeah I don't like him very much."

"Then you'll be perfect. Eren needs to feel _really_ threatened... I believe he might trust me and the other commanders too much."

"Oh my god, you're serious."

~Levi begins to walk out of the room before turning around to say one last thing~

"Jean, I need you to understand something."

"What?"

"You do realize that if Eren is ever handed over to the MP, they'll kill him and then you'll never have a chance to open Annie's crystal, right?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing. Just something you should keep in mind."

~Levi leaves. He takes a shower and then makes his way back to his room. The hallways are quiet, leaving him alone with his thoughts~

Ugh I need some time to myself… (You said it) Why am I so damn tired? (You've been doing a lot of _extra exercise_ lately… if you know what I mean) I just want to sleep (_after_ a nice wank right?) No I just want to sleep. (Just one) How can you be so overactive? I'm not a teenager. I shouldn't still have to deal with you. (Oh, but you are) Just leave me alone. (But you lost the bet remember? You can't tell me to leave you alone) I hate you. (Yes, you do hate me. You went and got all attached to that Jaeger kid) It's not my fault. You did this to me. (No, I let you have a good time. You got in the way and now you're falling in love with him) I'm not falling in love with him (You can't lie to me) …I'm not listening to you anymore. I'm going to bed.

~Levi opens the door to his room and he nearly dies of a heart attack from seeing Erwin, Mike, and Hange sitting in a semi circle on his floor with a candle in the middle~

Levi: What the fuck are you all doing in MY room?!

Erwin: We are here to plan the prank.

Levi: NOW?

Hange: Yes now.

Levi: Does it have to be in MY room?

Mike: To be fair, if we told you to meet us in anyone else's room you wouldn't have come.

Levi: Be that as it may WHY DO WE HAVE TO PLAN THIS TONIGHT?

Hange: Keep your voice down!

Levi: …Oh, I'll keep my voice down, all right.

~Levi walks around them and jumps into his bed~

Hange: Oh no, you don't.

~Hange and Erwin pull him out of bed and make him sit with them so that the circle is complete~

Levi: I just want to sleep.

Hange: Okay, guys. Let's think. We need to come up with something that will really take them by surprise!

Mike: While they are out doing their duties, we could switch their beds for sacks of potatoes!

Erwin: That's a great start, but I want to do something BIG.

Levi: You'd think that as the commanders of an entire sector of the military we'd do something more constructive with our time like oh, I don't know talk about the Titan experiments or how we're going to deal with the "Mikasa's legs are broken how are we going to explain this to the MP" problem but NOOO you guys want to plan a prank.

Mike: Why do you always have something up your ass?

Hange: Because he's into that stuff.

Erwin: Yeah, you should see his "collection."

~Hange and Erwin start laughing~

Mike: collection?

Levi: Excuse me?

Hange: Wait, you're telling me you've never see Levi's collection of fancy dildos?

Levi: I do not have a collection of fancy dildos.

Hange: Right, and your "closet" is just a regular closet.

Levi: How do you know about the closet?

Hange: Levi we've known you for years there's no way we couldn't know about your… habits.

Levi: BUT WE'VE ONLY BEEN IN THE CASTLE FOR A MONTH

Hange: C'mon, Levi you can't expect us not to notice that you would pick THIS room with the secret chamber attached to it.

Mike: You have a secret chamber?

Erwin: You really don't know, do you Mike?

Hange: Levi has this kinky sex stuff that he used to try to get a few of the other officers into but I'm not sure he ever did.

Levi: Shut up!

Erwin: Yeah, Levi used to pull all kinds of ass around the entire military branch: both women _and_ men.

Mike: Well, what happened?

Levi: They all died.

Erwin: …

Hange: …

Mike: That's rough, buddy…

Levi: …You seriously never noticed?

Mike: Well everyone kind of just walked around smelling like you I just assumed you would spar a lot…

Levi: Well, now you know. I used to have a very interesting sex life, but it's kind of hard to get laid when people are dying left and right.

Erwin: Sorry for bringing up all that shit.

Hange: I'm sorry, too.

~Levi stands up and walks to his bed~

Levi: If you wouldn't mind, I would like to go to sleep now.

Hange: Aww what about the prank?

Levi: It's not that important. We can talk about it later when I'm not about to pass out from being so tired.

Hange: Right…

Levi: Commander Erwin?

Erwin: Yes?

Levi: Permission to speak freely?

Erwin: What?

Levi: Get out of my room. And you, Hange and Mike- I order you to leave.

Hange: Aww, you're no fun.

Levi: I tried to have fun with you, and you made fun of my dildos and made me remember that everyone's dead. Now get out.

~The three of them leave, and Levi lays on his back and closes his eyes~

Finally… sleep. (Nope) FUCK. (Do it) I don't even have any motivation. (Eren likes your dildos. They scare him) Oh my god shut up and let me sleep. (I bet that one with those crazy studs would make him scream like hell) Can I just go to sleep? [**They're dead]** What the fuck was that? (Yeah, who in the hell?) [**They are all dead and it's your fault**] Stop that. (I'm not doing that) [**Eren is your escape from them, but how long will it be before he joins your pile of patches?**]

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"Levi?"

~Levi looks up from his bed to see Eren standing in the doorway~

"What's wrong, Levi?"

"…Just having some trouble getting to sleep."

"Oh… you're tired?"

"Yeah."

"So then you probably don't want to…"

"Yeah. Sorry. I'm old."

"Oh… well then I'll just…"

~Eren starts leaving~

"No, wait! Please don't leave…"

~Eren looks at Levi's face to see a shimmer of panic~

"Come here…"

~Eren closes the door and walks over to Levi's bed~

"Lay with me."

~Eren gets into bed with Levi. They lay facing each other~

Eren's body is so warm…

"Eren… Just… stay the night with me. I'll wake you up on time to go get dressed in the morning."

"Are you okay?"

"I am now."

~Levi wraps his arms around Eren and brings him closer to him. He gives him a kiss on the forehead before finally closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep~

~Chapter 17, Fin~


	18. Good Morning

~~~Chapter 18: Good Morning~~~

~Levi~

What… What time is it?

~He glances up at the cuckoo clock that hangs on a wall on the opposite side of the room~

Why am I awake so early? I still have a whole hour until we're supposed to wake up…

~Levi feels a weight like an arm across his chest and a warm body on his side~

What… Eren? Why… (You made him stay the night) He's… in my bed? (I just told you. You made him stay the night… but you didn't even fuck him! You are your own worst cock block) He smells so nice…

~Levi stares at Eren's face~

Can you believe this is the same boy who's always so angry? Right now he looks so peaceful… (C'mon let's have some fun with him) He's so sweet… He actually stayed with me when I asked him to… (Will you stop falling in love for just one moment and fuck him?)

~Levi slides out from underneath Eren's arm and stands up besides his bed to look at him in the dim light~

He's so cute when he's asleep… (He looks very… appetizing…) Hey, why are you even bothering me at this hour? (Just look at his sweet face… it would be all too much fun to watch it turn into panic) …What do you have in mind? (I say we should give him the wake up call of his life) ….I'm listening.

~~Later, Eren begins to wake up~~

What's… why does if feel like I'm tangled in my 3D gear? Am I… naked?

~Eren opens his eyes~

WHAT THE?!

~To Eren's horror, he looks around to see the inside of Levi's 'closet' as he swings softly from side to side~

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT AM I IN?"

~Eren tries to move his arms, but they are bound tightly behind him with rope. He feels a pressure across his chest and stomach that feels like more rope. The ropes keep his body hanging from the ceiling. His ankles are bound so that Eren's legs are spread apart in the air, bent at the knee so that the back of his calves touch the back of his thighs~

"Levi?"

~Eren frantically looks to his left searching for any sign of the Captain~

"Good morning, Eren. I trust you slept well."

~Eren looks to his right, where a calm Levi leans against a wall with his arms crossed. He wears only a pair of pants, letting the light dance on the curves and edges of his muscular torso~

"Levi! What the hell is this?"

"I'm glad you asked. Back when there were different kinds of people, there was a breed from the east that invented a particular kind of bondage that I quite enjoy called _shibari_"

"Shibari? …Bondage?"

"Yes. The practice is nearly extinct, so I thought I'd show you. I know it's very early, but I was feeling eager."

~Levi walks over to where Eren hangs, hiding something under a black cloth~

"Levi… what do you have there?"

"I remember you saying you wanted me to use one of these..."

~Levi shows Eren the thick, studded dildo that he was hiding~

"Oh god… that's huge… it won't fit…"

"Eren, the best part about your body…"

~Levi spins Eren around so that Eren's ass in his face, then rubs the tip of the toy against Eren's hole~

"…Is that you have the ability to regenerate."

"Levi!"

"…So I can tear you up over and over again…"

~Levi pushes it against Eren, rocking him forward just a tad~

"…with whatever I please."

"Ah! It's cold…"

~Eren yelps as Levi begins to push the tip in~

"… I lubed it up nice and proper for you."

"Don't tease me…"

"Was that an order?"

"No! It wasn't an order …Please, Captain Levi… I want… I want it."

~Levi forces the whole tip of it into Eren~

"Ah! Oh fuck…"

"You're not screaming yet? Hmm, yesterday all I had to do was spank you and you started trembling like a little bitch."

"It just… It feels good…"

"So then maybe you'd like me to make you hurt?"

~Levi shoves the rest of the dildo in, each bump stretching Eren's ass and then letting it close on the smooth part before reaching another studded area~

"AHH! AHHHH! Ah! Ah!"

"I like it when you scream like that."

~Levi leaves the toy inside Eren and then spins Eren around so that they're face to face again~

"How does that feel?"

"It feels good, Levi!"

~Levi reaches under Eren to grab hold of his hard dick and rub it slowly~

"I want to reward you."

~Eren blushes and moans~

"Reward… me?"

"You were obedient last night. I told you to stay the night and you did. Consider this my thanks."

~Levi pulls on rope that's connected to the ceiling and all of Eren's binding ropes to lift him higher into the air before walking under him so that he's right next to Eren's dick~

"You're very nicely endowed for a teenager."

"Levi, what are you- ah! Ah… yes.."

~Levi had begun to run his tongue across Eren's tip~

"Mmm…"

~Levi licks Eren up and down, getting his cock nice and wet before sliding his mouth down Eren's shaft~

"If you could wake me up like this every day… AH!"

~Levi, using his left hand, had pushed the dildo still inside Eren further into his ass~

"Damn, that… that feels great"

~Levi sucks on Eren's cock and slides him mouth quickly up and down~

"What are you doing? Levi, I'm… You're never this fast… I'm not going to get to enjoy this if you- Ah! Ahh!"

~Levi twists the dildo and takes Eren's cock to the back of his throat at the same time~

"Fuck! Levi, please I'm going to- AH!"

~Levi gives it one last twist as Eren comes into Levi's mouth~

"Ah… Dammit, Levi… that didn't even take you two minutes.. What kind of-"

~Eren is cut off as Levi lowers the rope and grabs Eren's face. Eren realizes what Levi is about to do~

"…Again?"

~Levi holds Eren's cum in his mouth as he speaks~

"I don't swallow. You do."

~Eren opens his mouth to Levi. They twirl their tongues as Levi pours Eren's cum into his mouth. Eren swallows and Levi breaks the kiss~

"You know, for a clean freak you're pretty filthy."

"Don't call me filthy."

~Levi shoves Eren's shoulder to the left so that he spins in the air. When Eren finally loses momentum and the room stops spinning, Levi stands before him holding a multi-tailed whip~

"Ooh, that looks painful."

~Levi pulls a series of ropes so that Eren's body now hangs upright, his torso, abdomen, and thighs exposed while his lower legs and arms are bound behind him~

"You want pain?"

~Levi whips Eren's chest, leaving red stripes across his chest where the tails of the whip had struck him~

"Fuck!"

"You don't ever call me filthy again."

~Levi whips Eren again, this time on his lower abdomen, letting parts of the whip strike his dick~

"SHIT! Agh! That stings!"

"Let me hear you say it."

~Levi strikes Eren's side, making him grit his teeth and growl angrily~

"Hear me say _what_?"

"Promise me you won't _ever_ say that I'm filthy again."

~Levi whips Eren's thighs, once again letting some of the tails strike his loins~

"FUCK! AGH! OKAY, OKAY! I won't ever call you filthy!"

~Levi circles around Eren, playing with the whip as he takes his steps~

"Levi… I promise I won't say you're filthy."

"You still didn't say sorry for calling me filthy this time. How rude."

~Levi, now standing behind Eren, whips Eren's lower back and the top of his ass~

"AH! Fuck, I'm sorry!"

~Levi walks over to Eren's back and takes the end of the dildo still in him and pulls it out slowly, letting Eren moan as he feels every single stud stretching his ass again~

"Ah! Holy fuck it feels good.. Hnnn… Ahh! AH!"

~Levi finishes pulling the studded dildo out, walks over to his shelf and sets it apart from the others in his collection, presumably to wash it later, before lowering Eren to the floor so that he is on his calves and knees~

"Fuck, that was… that was great… Levi?"

~Eren looks up to see Levi's dick right in his face. He stares at it until Levi smacks him in the face with it~

"Hey!"

"Eren. I want you to become as good at sucking my dick as I am sucking yours. That means you need to practice more."

~Eren hesitates before softly kissing Levi's tip and licking it like it was candy~

"Not a bad start. You'll want to get it nice and wet so you don't get chapped lips later."

~Eren spits on Levi's tip and licks Levi's entire shaft~

"Now put it in your mouth."

~Eren closes his eyes as he takes Levi into his mouth and sucks on it~

"Mmm… you've got a good idea of how to suck on it… that's a good pressure… Ah… Try to go down more…"

~Eren forces Levi's cock further into his mouth, but is stopped by his gag reflex and goes back up~

"Breathe through your nose. Try again."

~Eren tries again, following Levi's instruction and breathing carefully through his nose while taking all of Levi in~

"You've lost the pressure. Suck on it."

~Eren sucks on Levi, as his cock is deep down Eren's throat~

"That's a good slut... Now slide back up and then down again."

~Eren does as he's told. Levi's breaths become heavier and faster. He grabs a fistful of Eren's hair with his right hand and pushes his head further down on his dick~

"If you can, moan. It makes a nice… ah! …Vibration…"

~Eren moans a deep, throaty, moan, making Levi shiver~

"Yeah… just like that… You can go faster…"

~Eren picks up the pace, sucking and gurgling on Levi's cock~

"Fuck, Eren… you're a fast learner… Hnnn! Ah, yeah… I… Go faster or I'll make you go faster."

~Eren speeds up and Levi begins to softly thrust against Eren's face. Eren tries to moan in protest, but Levi doesn't care and he blushes as he's pushed further and further to his breaking point~

"Fuck… Eren"

~Levi uses his left hand to grab another fistful of Eren's hair and begins to skull-fuck Eren. Eren shuts his eyes tighter as he fights back tears~

"Eren. Open your eyes. Look at me."

~Eren keeps his eyes shut~

"I said look at me, Eren."

~Eren forces his eyes open to look at Levi, who in turn looks down at him~

"Are you… crying?"

~Eren moans in response~

"You're so fucking cute..."

~Levi moans as he clenches his fists and thrusts into Eren's face, cumming deep in his throat~

"You did good, Eren."

~Levi pulls out of Eren's mouth and maintains eye contact with the teen~

"Swallow."

~Eren gulps~

"All of it."

~Eren swallows again~

"Let me see your mouth."

~Eren opens his mouth for Levi to inspect~

"Lift your tongue."

~Eren lifts his tongue. Levi inspects it for a few seconds~

"Good."

~Levi unties Eren, letting him rub the sore parts of his wrists and ankles while he turns around and fixes himself into a pair of pants~

"Hey, Levi?"

"What is it?"

"Your cum… it tastes good."

"…Oh really?"

"Yeah. You should taste."

"Wha-"

~Levi had begun to turn back around but was cut off by Eren forcing an open mouth kiss on Levi, pushing some of Levi's cum into his mouth. Levi swallows it by accident and breaks the kiss, looking wide-eyed at Eren~

"You fucking… Where the fuck were you hiding that?"

"You have to agree, now, Levi. Yours tastes pretty awesome."

"I'll fucking end you."

~Levi grabs the thin switch he keeps on his shelf of torture and begins to chase Eren around the room, every once in a while smacking Eren's bare back with it, making him yelp~

"Eren Jaeger you get back here!"

"Nope!"

~Levi leaps forward and tackles Eren, pinning him down on the floor. Eren turns underneath Levi so that he's facing him. Levi raises the arm that holds the switch, ready to strike, but Eren leans forward, grabs Levi's face and kisses him forcefully~

"ER…en.."

~Levi drops the switch and Eren breaks the kiss to look at Levi~

"Wow, I'm glad that worked…"

"I'll still get you back later."

~Eren begins to panic, but Levi kisses him softly, and Eren closes his eyes as he lets out a breath of relief~

"You're so bad… I really should punish you."

"Then why aren't you?"

~Instead of answering, Levi simply kisses Eren again~

"Levi?"

~The sound of a cuckoo clock goes off in Levi's room~

"Shit… it's time for all you brats to wake up… put your sleeping clothes back on and go to your room to get dressed. Be on time for breakfast."

~Eren runs out of Levi's closet, finds his clothes neatly folded on Levi's bed and hurriedly puts them on. He dashes out of Levi's room, his shirt still halfway off of him, and runs into Mike~

"Sorry, Scout Leader Mike! I'll be more careful next time."

~Eren runs off in the direction of his room~

Why does that boy… smell like Levi?

~Chapter 18, Fin~


	19. The happy breakfast

~~~~Chapter 19: The Happy Breakfast~~~~

~Eren runs into his room and quickly gets dressed. He makes his way to the mess hall where the others (Except Mikasa and Jean) are just now getting their food~

Armin: Morning, Eren.

Connie: Wow, look who's actually on time for once.

Ymir: Not sleeping in this morning?

Eren: I slept in once! On _Wednesday_ guys. And I missed breakfast _yesterday_ because of the experiment.

Sasha: They're just teasing, Eren

Eren: Yeah, whatever. How are all of you doing?

Connie: We're doing all right.

Ymir: I wonder how Mikasa is doing…

Krista: Hey, guys?

~Every one looks at Krista, whose eyes are wide and sparkling~

Reiner and Ymir: Yes, Krista?

Krista: Mikasa is still hurt, but that doesn't mean she has to be alone for every meal, right?

Sasha: Yeah! We should go visit her. What kind of friends are we if we don't?

Krista: Let's give Mikasa the happiest breakfast ever! She'll smile and everything!

Connie: Yeah! C'mon guys, grab your trays! We're visiting Mikasa!

Eren: Um...

Krista: Eren, even if you and Mikasa aren't romantically involved anymore, you two should still be friends, right?

Eren: Uh… yeah.

Krista: Then you should come.

~Eren looks at Ymir, who stands behind Krista, daring Eren to crush Krista's spirit~

Eren: That sounds like a great idea, Krista.

~Ymir nods at Eren in approval~

Krista: Great! Let's go.

~The brats go to the infirmary to visit Mikasa. Eren and Armin walk slowly behind the rest of them with their heads down~

Sasha: Mikasaaaaaa!

~Mikasa is barely awake, but manages a smile at the sight of all her friends~

Connie: Hey, Mikasa. How are you feeling?

Mikasa: A little tired, but the pain medication they give me really works wonders. I don't feel a bit of pain.

Krista: It's good to hear you're doing all right. We all wanted to see how you were doing and give you a great start to a new day! Sasha even brought you some extra goodies!

~Sasha pulls out some stolen meat~

Sasha: Only the best for the lovely Mikasa!

Mikasa: Oh, how sweet of you! You guys are so thoughtful.

Ymir: I like how she doesn't even care that Sasha stole it…

Reiner: Hey, guys, is that…. Jean?

~They look to their left to see Jean slouched in a chair, snoring~

Ymir: Maybe we should wake him up?

Reiner: Bertolt, go wake him up.

~Bertolt walks over to Jean and gives him a nudge. Jean begins to groan as his eyes blink open and shut as he adapts to the light~

Ymir: Rise and shine.

Sasha: Wake up and smell the Bacon!

Reiner: Wakey-wakey, hands off your snaky.

~Everyone silently judges Reiner~

Jean: What... What's going on?

Krista: We're here to eat breakfast with Mikasa!

Jean: Oh, that's really sweet of all of yo- what the hell is _Eren_ doing here?

~Jean glares at Eren who had tried to stay in the back of the group, unseen~

Eren: I wanted to come say hi to Mikasa, too.

Jean: You shouldn't be here.

Mikasa: Jean.

~Everyone's attention turns to Mikasa~

Mikasa: Calm down. Please.

~Armin looks at Jean, trying to telepathically remind Jean not to tell everyone that Eren cheated on Mikasa~

Jean: I… I'm sorry Mikasa I just can't stand this fucking dick. Eren!

~Jean stands up~

Jean: I told you the best thing for Mikasa was for you to walk out of her life! What are you doing back here?

Mikasa: _Jean._

~The other brats begin to get really uncomfortable and confused, not really knowing the circumstances~

Eren: I can be wherever I want.

Mikasa: Eren.

Jean: Not if she says you can't be around her!

Eren: Well she hasn't told me to leave yet.

Mikasa: They both of you should really calm down…

Armin: Jean, really, you shouldn't-

Jean: YOU'RE THE SCUM OF THE EARTH, EREN. I BET YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL THEM WHAT YOU DID.

Eren: YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!

~Jean looks at the others~

Jean: DID HE TELL YOU THE REAL REASON WHY THEY BROKE UP?

Eren: DID YOU FORGET WHO'S THE BEST AT HAND-TO-HAND COMBAT OR DO I NEED TO REMIND YOU?

Jean: WELL, LET ME TELL YOU ALL ABOUT -ACHK!

~Eren throws Jean on the floor in one swift move~

Mikasa: THE BOTH OF YOU.

~Everyone looks back at Mikasa~

Mikasa: EREN. Wasn't it you who told me not to use violence? Now look at you! JEAN. The business between Eren and I does NOT INCLUDE YOU.

Jean: The business between Eren and you shouldn't have included whatever bitch Eren was fucking behind your back!

~A very audible gasp ushers in a long, awkward, moment of silence, and Mikasa's face darkens as she sits in her bed expressionless~

Ymir: …Lover boy was _cheating_?

Reiner: Whoa, Eren. That's fucked up.

Sasha: This is a joke, right?

Connie: I liked it better when the worst thing Eren could have turned out to be was just gay…

Krista: …_who?_

~Eren looks around to see that everyone is looking at him for an answer to Krista's question, even Mikasa~

Eren: I… can't tell you.

Reiner: Why not?

Bertolt: Eren, just tell us…

Eren: I _really_ can't tell you guys…

Connie: Is it somebody we're close to?

Eren: No, look guys I can't-

Bertolt: Is it an officer?

Eren: No!

Reiner: Is it a guy?

Eren: I'm not telling any of you!

Ymir: Just tell us, Eren.

Connie: Who is it?

Krista: Who's so important to you that you _cheated_ on Mikasa?

Mikasa: Who is it, Eren?

~Eren looks down at the ground~

Eren: It's… It's Le-

Armin: It's me.

~Everyone looks at Armin in disbelief, even Eren. Armin looks down at the ground before shooting a look at Eren that says _you owe me BIG TIME_~

Jean: _ARMIN?!_

Reiner: I fucking _knew_ he was gay.

Sasha: This is seriously one big joke that I'm not in on, right?

Mikasa: So… my two best friends….

Armin: Mikasa, look we're sorry it's just

Mikasa: I CAME TO YOU FOR ADVICE, ARMIN!

Armin: I gave you the advice I thought was appropriate; I just didn't anticipate that Eren was gay! I didn't account for it, I'm sorry!

Mikasa: LEVI SAID THAT IF I THREW MYSELF AT EREN HE WOULDN'T WANT ME. WHO WOULD HAVE EVER GUESSED THAT I SHOULD HAVE TRUSTED _HIS_ SHORT ASS OVER YOU!

Eren: Uh… We didn't mean for it to happen!

Armin: Eren never wanted to hurt you, Mikasa!

Mikasa: HOW LONG?

Eren: Uh… how long is… what?

Mikasa: HOW LONG HAVE YOU TWO BEEN TOGETHER?

Eren: Mikasa, we-

Mikasa: ARMIN, HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN TOGETHER?

Armin: Uh…..

~Armin looks at Eren~

Eren: Since… since…

Mikasa: TELL ME!

Eren: SINCE WEDNESDAY!

Mikasa: WHEN ON WEDNESDAY?

Eren: THE SHOWER!

~A few of the brats wince as they imagine Armin and Eren in the shower~

Mikasa: SO… BEFORE WE KISSED?

Eren: YES…

Mikasa: SO… YOU'VE… you've… you've been lying to me from the start?

Eren: Mikasa… I never meant for it to happen the way it did…

Mikasa: I _really_ never had a chance…

Armin: Listen, Mikasa-

Mikasa: Get out.

Armin: Mikasa please, listen to me-

Mikasa: I'm _done_ listening to you, Armin! I said, GET OUT!

~Eren begins to walk backwards towards the door~

Mikasa: EVERYBODY! GET OUT.

~The brats scramble out the door and pour into the hallway~

Krista: …I just wanted Mikasa to have a happy breakfast…

~Chapter 19, Fin~


	20. What are you doing here, Erwin?

~~~Chapter 20: What are you doing here, Erwin?~~~

~~~~~Previously~~~~

Mikasa: EVERYBODY! GET OUT.

~The brats scramble out the door and pour into the hallway~

Krista: …I just wanted Mikasa to have a happy breakfast…

**~~~~Earlier that morning~~~~**

~Eren runs out of Levi's closet, finds his clothes neatly folded on Levi's bed and hurriedly puts them on. He dashes out of Levi's room, his shirt still halfway off of him, and runs into Mike~

"Sorry, Scout Leader Mike! I'll be more careful next time."

~Eren runs off in the direction of his room~

Why does that boy… smell like Levi?

~~~~~Now~~~~~

~Mike makes his way to the mess hall and finds Erwin already sitting at a table eating breakfast~

"Good morning, Erwin."

"Morning, Mike."

"So, um… last night when we were in Levi's room and we were talking about his prowess in the earlier years of our career…"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"…And I realized that all the people who used to walk around smelling like Levi were his, uh, _partners_"

"Get to the point."

"What if I told you that this morning I sniffed out someone who smelled like they had taken a dive in Levi's sheets?"

"_Really?_"

"Yeah."

"No way. Who was it?"

"Well, that's the thing… I don't want to start rumors, so I'm not accusing Levi of anything yet, but…"

"Was it Nanaba?"

"No…"

"_Hange?_"

"It wasn't an officer…"

"What are you saying?"

"What if… it was a rookie?"

"A _brat_?"

"Yeah…"

"They're 15!"

"I know."

"That's… that's grounds for a court ruling…"

"That's why I'm not accusing Levi of anything yet."

"Who was it?"

"That Jaeger kid."

"Oh, no way. Titan boy?"

"Yeah."

"Titan boy isn't gay, though…"

"How do you know?"

"He's with Mikasa Ackerman."

"But what if-"

"There's no way Levi would be that reckless. He'd get thrown out and then never be able to eradicate the Titans."

"Look, Erwin. I didn't listen to my nose before because I thought it was impossible that Levi could be having sex with people and then it turned out that in fact, Levi was _actually _fucking around."

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation."

"Like?"

"Maybe… they were…"

"They were what?"

"…Sparring?"

"Before breakfast?"

"I'll ask him about it later. Maybe he'll tell me."

"Tell you what?"

~Erwin and Mike look up to see Hange sitting down with them~

Erwin: Well…

Hange: Oh, good morning by the way.

Mike: Yeah, good morning…

Hange: So, what's up?

Erwin: …How are plans with the next experiment going?

~Hange's face lights up with excitement~

Hange: You _never_ ask me about experiments! Today must be my lucky day! Well, now that Mikasa won't be able to bother us- what with her broken legs and all- we're scheduling the next one for Monday!

~Levi sits down with them~

Levi: Good morning, everyone.

~Erwin and Mike simply nod at Levi~

Hange: Good morning! We were just talking about the next experiment!

Levi: Hange, I had an idea for the next experiment that crossed my mind.

Hange: Oh, goodie! I love it when you get interested in this stuff! What is it?

Levi: Well, your hypothesis is that if Eren felt truly threatened then maybe he would be able to crystallize his titan skin, am I correct?

Hange: Yes!

Levi: I get the feeling Eren trusts us too much not to hurt him. I say we use that kid, Kirstein, to slice him up and get Eren _really_ scared, because as I understand they don't like each other very much.

Erwin: I don't think it's a good idea to get the cadets involved.

Hange: But, Commander Erwin! Levi's got a solid point.

Mike: We are veterans of the Survey Corps and it's not entirely safe for _us._

Hange: None of the experiments are ever "safe."

Erwin: Did you forget about the last cadet that got involved? You know the one with the _broken legs_.

Hange: She was being reckless!

Levi: Speaking of miss Ackerman, what are we going to tell the MP?

Erwin: The truth. She got reckless and her injury is entirely her fault.

Levi: They won't listen to us. They never listen to us.

Erwin: She'll tell them herself.

Hange: What?

Erwin: Like you said, Levi: They won't listen to us. They don't listen to us because we speak with reason and logic. That's one of the first thing they abandon when they're scared. Mikasa needs to put on a show. She'll say that she was taken by her hormonal rage and love for Eren. They'll believe it.

~Erwin takes a spoonful of his breakfast~

Hange: Sounds like a plan.

Mike: Yes, which is probably why we shouldn't get another kid involved and end up with another accident on our hands.

~Erwin finishes chewing~

Erwin: Mike's right. Mikasa's love story doesn't work if Jean also ends up injured. We can't say, "Oh, Mikasa loves Eren and was reckless" and then go, "This one is also hurt, but he volunteered." they'd call bullshit.

Hange: So, no to the Jean idea?

Erwin: Definitely no.

Hange: Dammit.

Levi: I don't see why we should even have to explain it: I mean we're the _Survey Corps_. People get injured all the time. Our mortality rate is what, 30% or so?

Erwin: Yeah, on expeditions, but with matters as delicate as Titan boy's, the MP is going to want to know if someone got seriously injured during an experiment.

Hange: I think telling them altogether is stupid.

Erwin: What?

Hange: They're looking for an excuse to say that Eren is the enemy and that he needs to be killed. If we give them anything that they think is proof that he's trying to kill us all, they'll get crazy and kill the boy.

Mike: What are you suggesting?

Levi: I think she's saying we shouldn't tell them unless they ask.

Erwin: And if they find out that we didn't ay anything and ask us why we didn't tell them?

Hange: We just say we didn't know we were supposed to report her injury to them since we have such a high number of casualties anyways.

Levi: And then if they still give us shit, we simply start reporting every damn paper cut someone gets around here in order to show them how stupid it is to have to report an injury from the Survey Corps.

Erwin: You two are unspeakably conniving.

Levi: Is that a compliment?

Erwin: Yes.

Levi: Thank you.

Erwin: All right, we remain silent.

~Hange raises her hand to give a high five to Levi, who reluctantly slaps it~

Erwin: I am serious about not involving Jean, though.

Hange: Okay…

Mike: So, Erwin… does that mean we should keep _all_ matters that include _Eren Jaeger _to ourselves?

~Mike looks at Erwin so that he can see he is referring to the Eren and Levi issue~

Erwin: For now, Mike yes.

Mike: Okay.

~The officers eventually finish their breakfast and go off in their separate directions~

~~~Meanwhile, the brats stand outside the infirmary because a very angry Mikasa had just kicked them out~~~

Reiner: I would just like to say that I _TOTALLY_ called it: Eren's gay.

Jean: Eren you prick!

Eren: Oh, _I'm_ the prick?

~Krista grabs both Eren and Jean by the collar and pulls them down so that they are leaning down to meet her eye level~

Krista: Listen, you two.

Eren: Listening.

Krista: All I wanted to do…

Jean: Krista, you're messing up my shirt.

Krista: Shut up!

Jean: Sorry!

Krista: All I wanted to do was give Mikasa a NICE breakfast with her friends. I wanted to be NICE! And you two- YOU TWO…

Eren: I'm sorry!

Krista: _I'm_ not the one you should be saying sorry to! You _cheated_ on her for goodness' sake!

Jean: Yeah, Eren.

Krista: AND YOU!

~Jean gulps as Krista shoots an angry glare at him~

Krista: You _humiliated_ Mikasa! She didn't want to get us involved! You disrespected her and now everybody knows her business!

Jean: But-

Krista: NO BUTS. The BOTH of you are going to apologize to her today!

Eren: Okay, okay! Let us go.

Krista: Not _now_ you idiots. Give her some time to cool off before you even think about coming back.

~Krista shoves them away from her~

Sasha: Hey, guys?

Eren: Yeah?

Sasha: We probably aren't going to talk to you and Armin for a while…

Armin: What?

Ymir: The both of you really hurt Mikasa. I hope you can understand that we don't want to talk to you two for a while. You hurt Mikasa. She's our friend, too.

Reiner: Yeah, you guys really fucked up…

Armin: …for how long?

Krista: That depends.

Connie: Seriously, what the hell were you thinking, Eren?

Eren: I don't know…

Ymir: Well you should probably get out of our faces, now.

Eren: We understand…

Krista: Then get out of here.

~Eren and Armin walk away. Krista looks at Jean, who then also leaves~

Ymir: Damn, my Krista has a mean side!

~Krista turns to look at Ymir with big, watery eyes~

Krista: Was that _too_ mean?

Ymir: No, it was just right. You're so cute!

Krista: So, I didn't come off as a bitch, right? I just wanted to be nice to Mikasa…

Ymir: You were perfect. In fact, that was really nice for Mikasa's sake. She would be happy to see you setting them straight.

Krista: Thanks, Ymir.

Bertolt: Are we really going to not talk to them?

Reiner: Just until they reconcile with Mikasa.

Bertolt: But until then, we can't talk to them?

Ymir: Nope.

~They all let out a sad sigh before going off to tend to their duties~

~~Eren and Armin go into Eren's room~~

"Dammit, Armin! Why'd you do that?"

"You told me to cover for you!"

"You told them we're _fucking_! That's not exactly what I had in mind when I said you would cover for us!"

"You were going to tell them about Levi!"

"Is that true, Eren?"

~Armin and Eren gasp as Levi was already in the room, sitting on Eren's stool~

Eren: Fuck, Levi! You scared us…

Armin: Is he always this creepy?

Levi: So, Armin, you told the other brats you and Eren are in a relationship?

Eren: Jean told them that I cheated on Mikasa, and then they started asking questions, and-

Levi: How did Jean know you were cheating?

Eren: He guessed.

Armin: They were asking whom Eren was cheating on Mikasa with, and Eren was about to give in when-

Eren: I was not about to tell them.

Armin: It sounded like it.

Levi: So then they don't know about us, right?

Eren: Right.

Levi: Okay.

Eren: Um, Levi… why were you waiting here?

Levi: Oh, I just wanted to um… I wanted to tell you that you have another experiment scheduled for Monday.

Eren: Oh. That's all?

Levi: Yeah…

~Levi and Eren just stare at each other while Armin stands there doing nothing~

Armin: Should I… leave?

Levi: Well it's time for you brats to go do something useful, so actually we should all get going.

Armin: Okay… Sorry if I was-

Levi: No, it's okay. Really. Thanks for covering for us, Armin.

~The three of them leave. Armin and Eren go off to care for the horses. Levi goes to his office to do paperwork~

~~Armin and Eren as they walk over to the stables~~

"I'm sorry you're caught up in this, Armin."

"Yeah, me too."

"At least I can trust you."

"If only I could trust you."

"What?"

"You almost told them, Eren. I can't cover for you if you go around telling people your secret. I don't want you to get dissected by the MP, so at least _try_ to keep your shit hidden."

"Don't worry, I will."

~~Levi reaches his office and finds Erwin sitting in his chair~~

"Erwin?"

"Hello, Levi."

"What are you doing here, Erwin?"

"Are you fucking Eren Jaeger?"

~Chapter 20, Fin~


	21. Guess who came to visit

~~~Chapter 21: Guess who came to visit~~~

~~Previously~~

~~Levi reaches his office and finds Erwin sitting in his chair~~

"Erwin?"

"Hello, Levi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Are you fucking Eren Jaeger?"

~~Now~~

~Levi shuts and locks the door behind him~

"What makes you think _that_?"

"Mike smelled you on the boy this morning. He says it smelled like the boy took a dive in your sheets."

"Maybe I was sparring."

"We both know you don't spar."

"..."

"…I could have you court marshaled."

"Will you?"

"I could."

"Yes I know that you _can_, but _will_ you?"

"No."

"Then this isn't an issue. Here I was trying so hard to keep it a secret."

"You're not supposed to."

"There are a lot of things that we aren't supposed to do, Erwin, but we're the Survey Corps. We're humanity's last hope, and I'm humanity's strongest. Or so they say. Would you let me get thrown out because I want to screw around every once in a while?"

"_Are_ you just screwing around?"

"What does it matter?"

"Don't fall in love with that boy, Levi."

"And why not?"

"He'll be the end of you."

"Why do you say that?"

"If we go on an expedition, would you make your decisions based on what's best for humanity, or would you try your hardest to keep him alive?"

"It kind of helps that humanity's best chance at victory is keeping Eren alive."

"I'm serious, Levi. I don't want you getting killed trying to protect him."

"I'm not that reckless."

"You were reckless enough to go and have sex with a 15 year old."

"I didn't ask for this! But there he was in the shower: his body glistened like a fucking angel. He was enjoying himself and he dared to call my name! What was I supposed to do?"

"You should have walked away!"

"I couldn't!"

"Why not?"

"Because, truth be told, he was my inspiration for my own private enjoyment."

"You've been lusting after him?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Levi. Keep your distance."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"He keeps me sane."

"Holy fuck, you're _already_ in love with him?"

"No, It's just he reminds me of what's important."

"And what's that?"

"To keep the fight going. Not to dwell on the deaths of my friends and keep fighting. When the thoughts come creeping in my mind trying to destroy me, he's there to bring me back."

"Oh, fuck you're in deep."

"Erwin, I'm not in love with him. He's just something positive in my life for once."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I'm serious."

"I'm serious, too, Levi! Fuck, man. I know you're feeling a little deprived but I didn't expect you to go out and straight up _fall_ for one of them!"

"Why does everyone think we're in love?"

"_Everyone?_ Who else knows?"

"…. Armin Arlert."

"Oh my god. You're kidding, right?"

"No. He's covering for Eren… all of his friends think that the two of them are together instead of me."

"You trusted your dirty little secret to Armin Arlert before you came to me? Are you fucking kidding me, Levi?"

"I didn't trust anything to him. He found us out."

"How did he find you out?"

"He opened Eren's door and-"

"No, stop. I don't actually want to know."

"I wanted to tell you guys about Eren, I just didn't know how to say it."

"No, you didn't want to risk getting found out."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. Look, Levi: I'm not going to tell the MP. I hate them too much, but please tread lightly. I don't want you either getting your fucking heart broken or something else equally stupid. Also, don't break that Eren kid's heart. I am _not_ going to be able to watch you two do the awkward break up dance while you're still trying to keep an eye on him."

"We aren't going to do the awkward break up dance, ever."

"Why's that? Hmm? You're just never going to break up with him? Do you think you're going to get to marry him? What do you think this is? If you'll remember, Levi, relationships don't last long around here. You know why? Because you stay here until you die. There is no retiring for us. We die out there outside the wall or we live long enough to watch everyone else die. You're relationship with Eren ends either through break-up or when one of you is dead. There's no future for couples here."

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't try to be happy!"

"Are you happy, Levi?"

"Yes I am, for once!"

~As the words leave his mouth, Levi realizes how sweet they taste. He never knew he could admit in all honesty that he was happy~

"Really?"

"Yes... I'm happy."

"As your friend, be careful."

"I'll worry about myself."

"Fine."

~Erwin gets up and leaves Levi's office~

(I fucking knew it) Shut up (You love the boy) So? (This is actually kind of great) What? I thought you didn't want me to be in love with him? (Yeah, well now you can tell him and then you two can fuck all the time without being scared of falling for each other because you already fucked that up) I don't want to tell him… (Why not?) What if… he doesn't love me back? (Then you can butt fuck him until he does!) I don't think that's a viable solution… (Of course it is) I'm not going to tell him. (Then what are you going to do?) I don't know… but right now, I really need to kiss him. (I'm down for that. Lets go!) Oh, wait I have paperwork… (Nope we're leaving) But, (leaving!).

~Levi leaves his office and heads to the stables~

~~Eren brushes a horse in the stable alone. None of the other brats speak or look at him. Even Armin is silent as he brushes another horse next to him. The others finish and leave~~

~Eren~

Ugh, this fucking sucks. That stupid jerk-face! Why'd he have to tell everyone? Now they all hate me.

~Eren finishes angrily feeding the horses and starts to leave. He's walking around the back of the barn when Levi ambushes him and pins him to the wall~~

"Levi!"

"Shh."

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up. Are all the brats gone?"

"Yeah, but…"

~Levi leans up and forces a messy kiss on Eren~

"Levi…"

~Levi tugs at Eren's pants, desperately trying to get his 3D gear belt off of him~

"Levi, what's wrong?"

~Levi, frustrated, punches the wall besides Eren~

"Levi...?"

"Erwin knows."

"_What_?"

"He won't tell."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you so…"

"I just need you right now."

~Eren stares at Levi in disbelief~

Did Levi just say he needs me?

~Levi stares at Eren's chest~

"Levi, look at me."

~Eren raises Levi's face with his right hand to meet his gaze~

"I lo-"

~Eren stops himself and Levi blushes as he anticipates a confession~

"Levi, I really care about you. If there's something wrong, tell me."

~Levi lets out a sigh~

"It's nothing. Stupid brat. Why do you have to be so mushy?"

~Eren leans down to kiss him. Levi wraps his arms around Eren's neck~

(Why does Levi's face feel all hot all of a sudden? Isn't he usually calm and cool and collected?) Yeah something's off… (This needy thing that he's doing is kind of adorable)

"You said you need me, but you won't tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong… it's just… everything's right."

"What?"

"Just screw me."

"_What?_"

"I… need you… to fuck me."

~Levi's face is completely red, and he looks at Eren with determination~

"I thought you said you don't take dick… ever."

~Levi looks down so Eren can't see his face~

"Exactly. I was testing you. You passed. If you'll excuse me, I have paperwork to do."

~Levi runs off~

"Hey, wait! Captain Levi! Levi!

~~On his way back to the castle, Levi spots a carriage approaching from a distance~

Is that a delivery for supplies? (We just got new stock last week) I'll have to ask Erwin…

~~Levi goes to Erwin's office and knocks on the door~~

"Who is it?"

"Captain Levi, Sir."

"Enter."

~Levi walks in~

"What is it now, Captain Pedophile?"

"I'm not a pedophile. I came to ask you about a carriage approaching the grounds."

"A what?"

~Hange bursts through the doors~

Hange: Erwin!

Erwin: You're supposed to ask permission to enter!

Hange: It's urgent! We got a telegram from the Military Police a few days ago, but no one picked it up or read it!

Levi: Well what is it about?

Hange: They're coming on Saturday!

Erwin: Today is Saturday.

Hange: I know! They want to inquire about the Titan experiments!

Levi: They'll find out about yesterday.

Erwin: Hange!

Hange: Yes, Sir!

Erwin: Find Eren Jaeger and put him in the basement.

Hange: I'm on it!

Erwin: Levi!

Levi: Sir?

Erwin: Go tell Mikasa she's going to have to put on a show.

Levi: A show?

Erwin: The whole love story shit!

Levi: Yes, Sir.

~They both run out to do as Erwin commanded. Erwin goes out to greet the carriage~

~~Levi reaches the infirmary and knocks on the door~~

"Go away, Eren."

~~Levi opens the door~~

"That's insulting. I'm not Eren. I'm much cleaner."

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were-"

"I know who you thought I was. I need you to-"

"I should have listened to you when you told me not to throw myself at Eren..."

"Okay, you didn't listen to me then so shut up and listen to me now. The MP is here, and they're going to find out about yesterday's experiment. I know you are probably very angry at Eren still, but I'm telling you, if they decide that what happened yesterday is proof that Eren is too dangerous, they'll take him and kill him."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"Mikasa, seriously. Humanity's best chance at any sort of victory lies with that boy. I know you are angry with him but for the cause of humanity I'm going to need you to follow my instructions."

"Eren can suck a dick for all I care. Oh, wait, he probably has."

"Mikasa Ackerman!"

~Mikasa looks at Levi's face to see him in a panicky-rage~

"I'll follow your instructions, but not for Eren."

"Okay. You need to tell them you were blinded by your _burning love_ for Eren and you became reckless and interfered with the experiment, causing your injury. And you need to sell it."

"Won't I get evaluated for transfer if I tell them that?"

"If you prove that you won't get blinded by love again then they won't."

~Hange comes into the room~

Hange: Does she know what to do?

Mikasa: Barely, but yeah.

~Levi turns to look at Hange. Hange is shocked to see what looks like tears welling up in Levi's eyes~

Levi: Is Eren safe?!

Hange: Yeah… he's fine. Are _you_ okay?

~Levi realizes he probably looks pathetic and takes a moment to get his face back to its usual, expressionless default~

Levi: I'm fine.

Hange: Okay, well they're here. Help me get her into a wheelchair to take her to the conference room.

~Levi and Hange get Mikasa and leave. As they approach, Levi spots Commander Nile entering the conference room~

Levi: Hange.

Hange: What is it?

Levi: I just saw Nile.

Hange: Fuuuuuuck.

Mikasa: I don't understand?

Levi: Our plan to have you say love or whatever blinded you only works if the person we tell it to has a soul.

Mikasa: What?

Hange: Commander Nile prides himself on thinking rationally. He doesn't really feel empathy.

Levi: He understands Eren's usefulness, but he was one of the officers who thought that civil unrest was going to outweigh the benefits of keeping Eren around. The only reason he stopped protesting the notion of keeping Eren alive is because I proved that we could keep Eren secure by beating the shit out of him at the courthouse. Do you remember?

Mikasa: Yeah, how could I forget?

Hange: If he finds out that you, a cadet, was able to release Eren's titan form from our Titan capturing gear, who knows what he'll say about our ability to keep Eren restrained.

~Nanaba walks out of the room and spots Levi and company~

Nanaba: Captain Levi! Erwin just instructed me to tell you to get Miss Ackerman out of here!

Levi: He's abandoned telling them altogether?!

Nanaba: Well, _Nile_ is here.

Hange: We know. C'mon let's go!

~Levi spins Mikasa's wheelchair around and they begin to creep away~

Nile: Where are you all going?

~Chapter 21, Fin~

~~Author's note~~

Hello, Fluffy here.

I've been too good to you all. By that, I mean I've been posting a chapter almost daily. The longest I went without posting was around two weeks (and only because I was out of the country and had really shitty internet). So, I'm going on a mini hiatus. Fear not, I will be writing, I just won't be posting for a few days. I just wanted to let you all know so that no one thinks I'm dead or anything crazy (Even though I know none of you would think I'm dead. You all probably wouldn't miss me anyways). Anyways, I'll post again semi-soon, just not as soon as I usually do between chapters.

Fluffy out.

~~~~~**SPOILER ALERT: DO NOT CONTINUE IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE MANGA** (It's not that big of a spoiler but I'll put this warning anyway)~~~~~

So if you have noticed that I wrote Nanaba in all of a sudden, it's because I **completely **forgot that she is still alive in the anime. Since she was quiet anyway, I probably won't have her suddenly be a recurring character she'll just be a convenient background officer. Nanaba lives.

Fluffy out.


	22. You'll thank me later

~~~~~Chapter 22: You'll thank me later~~~~~

~~~Previously~~~

Nanaba: Captain Levi! Erwin just instructed me to tell you to get Miss Ackerman out of here!

Levi: He's abandoned telling them altogether?!

Nanaba: Well, _Nile_ is here.

Hange: We know. C'mon let's go!

~Levi spins Mikasa's wheelchair around and they begin to creep away~

Nile: Where are you all going?

~~~Now~~~

~Levi and Hange stop and look behind them to see Nile standing halfway out the door~

Hange: Commander Nile… We were just….

Nile: Squad leader Hange, you should join us.

Hange: Right away, commander…

~Hange looks at Levi worriedly and begins to walk towards the room~

Nile: Levi! Long time no see. Have you and Erwin been planning any more attempts at complete destruction of the city lately?

Levi: The plans to capture Annie were never attempts at the population.

Nile: Just the same, people died.

Levi: We caught Annie.

Nile: And I'm sure the civilian's lives you cost would thank you for that if they could.

~Levi angrily stares at Nile. Erwin peeks out of the door~

Erwin: Levi, let Mikasa go and come inside so that we can all speak.

Levi: Of course…

~Levi lets go of the handles on Mikasa's wheelchair~

Mikasa: I'll see if I can help my comrades with their duties.

~Mikasa wheels away. The commanders walk into the conference room~

~~~Meanwhile, in the basement~~~

Fuck this basement. I hate it here. It reminds me of when I first got here and Levi kept eyeing me like I was some type of grenade always about to go off. They made me sleep down here like some animal. Fuck this basement!

~Eren punches the wall and winces~

Damn. I punched the wall so hard it hurt…

~Eren looks at his knuckles~

Ow… I'm bleeding…

~His knuckles bleed hot blood and Eren just watches a drop fall off of his hand and onto the floor~

"I'm so stupid… what if I had gone into titan form?"

"You need a clear objective to go into titan form, don't you?"

~Eren turns around to see Mikasa sitting in her wheelchair across the metal bars that keep him from escaping~

"Mikasa…"

"I was wondering why you hadn't come to try to talk to me yet when I heard Hange and Levi say they put you down here."

"How did you even get down here in that wheelchair?"

"I'm strong."

"That doesn't really…"

"So you and Armin, huh?"

"Uh…"

"I should have known."

"What?"

"You two were always so close. Talking all that nonsense about going to see the world together."

"It wasn't like that!"

"You two are in love or something, right?"

"NO!"

"So then you just like him for his scrawny little body?"

"_Mikasa!"_

"I'm trying to make sense of this. Why would you hurt me unless you had a good reason? If you don't even really love Armin, then why-"

"I don't love him, okay!"

"…Then, Eren… tell me why you would be so cruel?"

"I never meant-"

"Stop saying that you never meant it to happen because although that might be true, you still did it and you still hurt me."

"Mikasa, if you'll just let me explain!"

"I just want you to acknowledge what you did! If you don't, I'm leaving."

~Eren sits down facing Mikasa on the lumpy bed in the cell~

"I hurt you, Mikasa. I lied to you, but you didn't deserve it."

"Damn right I didn't deserve it."

"I'm sorry. I won't ask you to forgive me or to even talk to me anymore if you don't want to."

"While I'm still angry with you… I forgive you."

~Eren looks up in surprise at Mikasa~

"…Why?"

"I owe you my life, and you've been my best friend since you saved me that night way back then."

"But, that was a long time ago… Why would that matter now?"

"Because it has always mattered."

"Mikasa…"

"I love you, Eren. You're my family. You aren't my life like you used to be, but I still care about you. …Even if you don't love me the same way, I want to go back to being your best friend."

"I want to be your best friend again, too!"

"Will you just promise me one thing, Eren?"

"Anything!"

"Please don't rub your relationship with Armin in my face…"

"Not a problem! It'll be like Armin and I are just friends and we don't do anything at all! I promise!"

~Eren smiles at Mikasa, relieved~

"Oh, Eren?"

"Yes?"

"Don't lie to me anymore, please… I don't think I could ever trust you again if you lied… even if we are just friends."

~Eren frowns while he looks at his feet. He hears the wheels of Mikasa's chair rolling away~

"Wait, Mikasa…"

"What is it, Eren?"

~Eren hesitates~

Don't lie again. Don't lie again. Tell her. Don't lie again. (If she finds out, she'll judge you for picking Levi over her and then you won't be friends anymore)

"…Nothing. Forget it."

"Are you sure?"

"Just… sorry for breaking your legs."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I know, but… I still feel bad about it."

"You were just trying to swat a fly."

~Eren and Mikasa let out a small laugh before Mikasa begins to leave again~

Dammit! I lied again. (But now you and Mikasa are good again) But I feel like shit! (But she doesn't) What? (She's okay with the thought of you choosing Armin over her because she trusts Armin for you. She doesn't trust Levi. She wouldn't have forgiven you if you told her that it's Levi) What if that's not true? (It doesn't matter. She's okay and you and Levi can keep on doing what you're doing. That's what matters)

"Hey, Eren."

~Mikasa's voice echoes in the corridor~

"What's wrong?"

"It was easy going down these stairs, but I can't get back up…"

~Eren smirks~

"I thought you said you were strong!"

~Mikasa rolls back over to Eren's cell~

"I _am_ strong. Stronger than you at least."

"Hey, you are not!"

~Mikasa pushes a small table outside of the cell near the bars~

"You want to test that?"

~Eren sticks his hand out of the cell and puts his elbow on the table~

"You're on."

~~The officers sit around a table in the conference room~~

Nile: I understand that the Survey Corps has not had an expedition since the 57th.

Erwin: Yes.

Nile: Since then you managed to kill hundreds.

Levi: Annie killed those people.

Nile: Because you all failed to capture her before she could transform.

Levi: She had an ace up her sleeve, so to speak.

Nile: You are all still partially to blame.

Levi: We still got Annie.

Nile: At a heavy cost.

Levi: A necessary cost.

~Nile gasps~

Erwin: Captain Levi, I ask that you refrain from speaking. We all agree that those events were regrettable. We really did try to contain Annie before she went into her Titan form. You know that, Nile.

Nile: Why didn't Eren transform sooner and stop her from causing all the destruction that she did?

Hange: Eren's ability to control his Titan form required he has a clear objective. He struggled accepting that Annie was the female titan, and therefore had trouble transforming, but he did it anyway.

Nile: I see.

Levi: Didn't you come here to inquire about the experiments?

Nile: I did.

Levi: Then why are you asking about the events of that day?

Nile: I still don't believe that the civilian lives lost outweigh the prize, but you're right, Captain Levi. I came here on official business. Squad Leader Hange?

Hange: Yes?

Nile: Tell me about the experiments.

~The other officers groan as Hange's face widens with an eerie smile~

Hange: Our current objective is to try to get Eren to harden his titan skin like Annie's titan. There were several different hypotheses formed to try to guess what causes a titan shifter to have the ability to harden his or her skin and the one we were most recently working on is the need to defend the weak spot. Our latest experiment yielded no real results in regards to-

~Just then, the room shakes as what sounds like an explosion echoes throughout the castle. The officers run out of the room and into the hallway where they see nothing but smoke~

Levi: EREN!

Hange: He must have gone into his titan form!

~Levi runs off in the direction of the basement~

Nile: Why would he transform now?! He's trying to escape! I knew it! He's going to start a civil war!

~Erwin grabs Nile's shoulders~

Erwin: I'm sure this was just an accident. He's in the basement so there is no way he could ever transform completely, so you need to calm down.

Nile: I'm calm…

~Erwin and Hange run to the basement with Nile following behind~

~~Eren~~

What the hell…? Why is it so hot in here? I was just about to arm wrestle with Mikasa, wasn't I?

~Eren looks at his arm~

Am I… My arm.. It's in titan form… why?

~Eren looks around the room and snaps out of his daze~

"Oh my god…. The room… My Arm! Mikasa? Where are you? Mikasa!"

"Over…. Here…"

~Eren follows the voice to the end of his partially formed titan hand and sees Mikasa on the floor. Her arm is under his hand and she lays on the floor out of her wheelchair, like she had been thrown out of it~

"Fuck!"

~Eren tugs his arm trying to escape from the hot flesh that surrounds it~

"Get… Off of me!

"Eren!"

~Eren hears Levi's voice from the top of the stairs~

Eren: Levi! I can't get my damn arm out!

~Levi runs down the stairs and unsheathes his blades. His eyes look deadly as he runs over and cuts Eren out of the hand~

Eren: Thanks…

Levi: Why did you turn?

~Eren tries to remember what he was doing again~

Eren: Mikasa…

Levi: Mikasa?  
Mikasa: Over… here…

~Levi sees Mikasa's free hand waving~

Levi: Oh, fuck.

~Levi walks over to Mikasa, who still lays on the floor with her arm pinned under Eren's hand~

Levi: Are you hurt badly?

~Mikasa holds back tears and doesn't answer. Levi struggles to move the giant finger that lies on top of Mikasa's arm. Erwin and Hange run down the stairs. Erwin rushes to help Levi while Hange goes to inspect Eren. Nile looks at the scene in complete shock~

Hange: Eren, why did you turn?

Eren: It was an accident!

Hange: What happened!

Eren: I had punched the wall earlier and my knuckles were bleeding and then Mikasa said she was stronger than me and we were going to arm wrestle but then I was surrounded by smoke and-

~Eren stops rambling when a forceful strike across his face shuts him up~

Eren: Agh!

~Another blow comes down on his head, making Eren's face sink close to the ground. Eren's hands stop himself from letting his forehead meet the floor~

Levi: You turned because you wanted to ARM WRESTLE?

Eren: It was an accident!

Levi: Accidents get other people killed! What the hell were you even thinking?! Are you _TRYING_ to get yourself executed?!

~Levi kicks Eren on his side so that he flips over and then pushes a foot on his neck~

Levi: Mikasa's arm is probably broken now, you fucking idiot!

~Levi looks over to Hange~

Levi: Help me restrain him.

~Hange shackles Eren. Levi picks him up by his collar and drags him past Nile and up the stairs. Erwin carries Mikasa away to the infirmary. Hange and Nile follow Levi to the common room. When they get there, Levi flings Eren into the middle of the room for all he brats to see. Eren sits on his knees with his hands shackled in front of him~

Reiner: What the hell?

Levi: Eren Jaeger…

~Levi walks up behind Eren and kicks his head to the left so that Eren falls over on his side and groans~

Levi: Transformed without permission…

~Levi kicks Eren's back and he cries out~

Levi: And hurt another cadet..

~Levi grabs Eren's hair and stands him up again~

Ymir: Who did he hurt?

~Levi walks around and kicks Eren in his gut~

Eren: Stop it!

Levi: Why don't you tell all of your friends who you injured today?

~Eren looks around the room and sees everyone standing there looking at him curiously~

Jean: But everyone's here…

Sasha: Yeah, who did you hurt, Eren?

Krista: It couldn't have been one of us…

Connie: We're all here…

Armin: Except… Oh god… Eren… you didn't..

~They all look at Armin's face as he looks at Eren with wide eyes. Eren looks at Armin pleadingly~

Eren: I didn't kill her. It was an accident! We were just playing a game!

Jean: Is Mikasa still in the infirmary?

~Levi kicks Eren's face and a tooth goes flying across the room~

Eren: Ugh!

Levi: Tell them, Eren.

Eren: Mikasa! I crushed Mikasa's arm…

~Everyone gasps~

Eren: I had apologized to her about everything! We were good! We were going to arm wrestle! She'll tell you herself!

~Levi kicks the side of Eren's gut, followed by several more kicks. Nile looks on approvingly. Levi grabs Eren's hair and pulls him up to meet his face~

Levi: You fucking idiot!

~Levi lands a punch on Eren's face~

Nile: That's quite enough, Levi. You might kill the boy.

~Levi looks up at Nile~

Nile: Is this how you deal with him when he goes into titan form without permission?

Levi: This isn't a normal occurrence.

Nile: So was it an accident?

Eren: Yes…

~Levi punches Eren again to shut him up and then lets him flop to the floor~

Levi: Yes. It was an accident.

Nile: Then why beat him so violently and publicly?

Levi: He hurt a comrade. That kind of behavior, even if accidental, isn't allowed.

Nile: When I first saw Eren's titan hand in that basement, I thought for sure he had started a mutiny.

Levi: He doesn't have the brains for a mutiny.

Nile: I can see. He accidentally transformed because of a childish game.

Levi: That's why I'm shaming him.

Nile: You're doing a pretty good job of that.

~Nile yawns and turns around to walk out~

Nile: I think I'll be leaving now. I've gotten enough insight about how you all run things around here today.

~Eren spits out blood and some of it lands onto Levi's shoes~

Levi: Tch. Disgusting.

~Levi sits at a nearby bench to clean off his shoes as Nile exits the room~

Sasha: You hurt Mikasa… again?

Levi: He didn't mean to.

Jean: Why are you defending him? Weren't you the one just beating him senseless?

Levi: If I didn't, Nile would be flipping shit right now yelling at us to kill him.

~Eren's eyes widen as he hears Levi's last statement~

Levi: Eren, I hope you won't hate me now.

~Eren simply groans in response~

Levi: You'll thank me later.

~~~Chapter 22, Fin~~~

~~~Author's Note~~~

Hello, Fluffy here.

That's right, I'm back. I have to admit I had some serious writer's block in the middle of this chapter. Luckily, I got through it with the help of some Root Beer and Vanilla flavored Vodka. Woohoo for drunken writing! I'm feeling really bad for Mikasa right now, but at the same time I'm also really satisfied with having Levi beat the shit out of Eren. I am conflicted about this chapter. On another note, I've been feeling really sick, so I don't know if I'm going to be able to be posting again as soon as I had hoped, but I'll try to be on top of things because I love you all and I must write this story.

I might post again soon.

Fluffy Out.


	23. Submit

~~~~~Chapter 23: Submit~~~~~

~~~Previously~~~

Levi: Eren, I hope you won't hate me now.

~Eren simply groans in response~

Levi: You'll thank me later.

~~~Now~~~

~Eren rolls over and lifts himself up so that he can spit more blood on the floor~

Levi: That's gross. Stop spitting your weird titan blood everywhere.

Eren: I wouldn't be spitting blood anywhere if SOMEONE hadn't gone for my FACE.

Levi: It needed to be believable.

Eren: That was TOO believable! I thought you were going to kill me!

Levi: I'd never kill you.

Connie: Dude, Eren… You look fuuuuucked up.

Jean: I wish you would stay that ugly forever.

Eren: Too bad I'll heal up and look pretty again but you're still stuck with that ugly horse face of yours, Jean!

Reiner: Damn that was a good comeback.

Jean: My face isn't ugly!

Eren: Then why did Mikasa come to me first and not you?

~Levi kicks Eren down again~

Eren: Ow!

Levi: I won't allow you to continue to act like a damn child. Grow up… the both of you.

Eren: Leeeeeviiiiiiii

~Levi presses Eren's head against the floor with his foot~

Levi: That's _Captain_ Levi to you, Jaeger.

Sasha: Captain…?

Levi: What?

Sasha: If Nile is gone… why are you still abusing Eren?

Levi: He deserves it for being the little shit he is.

~Levi lifts his foot off of Eren's head and pulls him up by his collar~

Levi: Since you messed up the basement, I'll have to arrange some other type of holding cell.

~Levi begins to drag Eren out of the room~

Eren: Wait! Guys? Please! Listen to me! I know you're all mad at me but Mikasa and I were good! I apologized! Help meeeee~

~Levi drags Eren all the way to his room. When he gets there, he throws Eren onto the middle of his room and locks the door behind him before turning his back to the wall and sliding to the ground with a heavy sigh~

"Levi…?"

~Levi snaps out of it and stands back up~

"I thought for sure Nile was going to flip out… Eren I know it was just an accident, but you have to be more careful. The MP really has it out for us.

"I know… I'm sorry."

"What was Mikasa even doing down there?"

"She had come to talk to me. I told her I was sorry for being such a jerk and then we were okay. She was going to leave, but with her being in a wheelchair and all, she had to stay. We were going to arm wrestle when I shifted."

"Arm wrestle? You expect me to believe that?"

"No, really! We were!"

"Eren."

"Are you… jealous?"

~Levi walks over to Eren and kicks his gut so that Eren falls on his back. Eren raises his cuffed hands to try do defend his face~

"I'm not the jealous type."

~Levi places his foot over Eren's crotch and begins to put pressure on the young boy's family jewels~

"Ah! Levi! Stop it!"

"I'm you're Captain. I don't follow orders from you."

~Levi slides his foot along Eren's crotch up and down with a threatening pressure~

"I'm sorry! Levi, Please!"

~Eren's face turns red and Levi feels something move under his foot. He moves his foot over to the side to see the bulge growing in Eren's pants~

"I can't believe you, Eren. You. Are. Such. A _fucking _masochist."

"Wh… What?"

~Levi nods his head down, gesturing to Eren to look at his pants. Eren looks and blushes more before looking back up at Levi's cold stare~

"I…"

"You like this?"

"Yes… I mean no! Please don't hurt me there…"

~Levi places his foot back down on Eren's crotch and slides it up Eren's torso so that Levi's foot holds Eren down by his neck~

"Levi!"

"If you think I'm going to fuck you in your bloody state you are sorely mistaken."

"I wouldn't be so bloody if you had just held back a little!"

"I never hold back."

~Levi removes his foot from underneath Eren's chin and pulls him up be his shoulders to undo his cuffs~

"Levi, please…"

"Go wash up."

~The shackles come off of Eren~

"Oh… Okay…"

~Disappointed, Eren walks out of Levi's room and heads for the bathroom. Levi goes to the infirmary~

~~The infirmary with Mikasa, Erwin, Hange, and Levi~~

Levi: Hey.

Erwin: Hello Captain Pervert.

Hange: Captain _Pervert_? What'd he do this time?

Levi: That's not important. How's the brat?

Mikasa: I'm fine, actually.

Levi: define "fine."

Mikasa: All bruises, no broken bones.

~Levi lets out a sigh of relief~

Mikasa: Glad to know you care.

Levi: I just don't want Nile starting up shit around here to try to get Eren executed.

Erwin: That would be unfortunate.

~Mikasa frowns~

Mikasa (sarcastically): It's so heartwarming to see how much my squad leaders care about me.

Hange: Don't get us wrong, we're also glad you aren't hurt… _right_ Levi?

Levi: Yeah, sure.

Hange: So, Erwin why were you calling Levi 'Captain Pervert?'

~Levi drowns out Hange's giggling before turning around and exiting the room. A swarm of the brats walk closer to him, presumably to check on Mikasa. Levi passes them in silence and heads for the bathroom~

~~Shower time with Eren Jaeger (and Eren's inner voice)~~

What are you even doing? (I'm awake) Why? (Because you're a maaasooochiiiiiiiist) Shut up. (Looking up at him with his foot on your junk got you all hot and bothered) This is your fault.

~Eren cups his hands to gather water before rinsing his face with the hot shower water. Blood pools at his feet as the shower keeps going. Steam comes off his back as he drifts deeper into his thoughts~

(You just love letting him boss you around). He beat me senseless. (That wasn't the part that got you going) Then what did? (The thought that you made Levi jealous. That he got mad) that shouldn't… (Think about what kind of punishment that's going to warrant) Oh god… he'll… (he'll do something… interesting)

~Eren unconsciously had already taken hold of his dick~

Maybe he'll use one of those toys on me again… (Or bend you over his desk) Or tie me up…

~~Levi walks into the bathroom where he can hear a shower running and finds Eren in his usual stall, with his face to the wall and his hand on his dick~~

~Levi's thoughts~

I should have guessed. (He really likes letting you rough him up) Such a horny boy... He's always touching himself whenever he gets the chance. (You're not too different) He should be cleaning himself. (Tell him) I'd rather watch. (Pervert) Just look at his perfect back, though… Those shoulder muscles moving as his arms and hands perform such a dirty task… (Watching is great, but when are you going to get any _real_ action?)

"Eren."

~Eren glances back to see Levi standing there, but doesn't really react. He just keeps going. Levi can see where his face had been hit, but he had already begun healing~

"I told you to go clean up, not to jerk off."

"But, Levi… this is your doing…"

"…"

(Did the boy just… _invite_ you?) He did… Damn where does he get that low growly voice of his? (And the way he looked at you… like he's in some sort of trance… He didn't even flinch!)

"You used to flinch when I surprised you. You didn't even react just now. You're not scared of me anymore?"

"Not right now. Either you're going to come fuck me, or I just finish myself. Either way I still win."

(This kid pisses me off) I love him. (Oh my god you make me sick) I fucking love him. (WHY?) He's trying to play with me... that brat! (By making you angry?) Yes, but he thinks he's got me this time. (What do you mean?) Even if I did something to put him in his place like I did in my office the other day, he'd still be getting what he wanted. If I don't do anything, he'll still continue his little private session and finish. (What are you going to do?)

~Levi leans against a wall behind him and crosses his arms~

"Levi, what are you doing?"

"Jack off or not, I don't care… but you will clean yourself after."

"Or what?"

"Or nothing. I simply command it."

"No."

"No?"

"You would punish me if I didn't clean myself."

"No, I won't."

"Punish me!"

"That will only be what _you_ want, but I don't do what _you_ want."

"If you don't punish me, I'll stop!"

"Fine. Stop. No harm will come to you."

~Eren's face becomes angry and he turns around completely to face Levi~

"So you're just going to let me turn this water off?"

"You can turn the water off."

~Eren stares at Levi confused; looking for some type of signal that Levi is going to do something~

"What are you plotting?"

"Nothing."

~Eren reaches back and turns the water off. The drops of water that come off of Eren's body echo loudly. Levi and Eren are silent for a few seconds~

"Levi, do something."

"Didn't you say that you were still going to finish if I didn't do anything?"

"I…"

"…or was your threat a meaningless one?"

~For a moment, Eren blushes and looks away from Levi. His face then becomes angry and he looks back at Levi with determination~

"Eren? What are you going to do?"

~Eren walks across the walkway to stand right in front of Levi. He looks down at him and grins~

"You."

~Eren reaches for Levi's face, but Levi swats Eren's hand away~

"Once again, if you think I'm going to have sex with you before you're clean, you're wrong."

~Eren stares down at Levi surprised~

"Why are you so shocked? Did you think I was going to give in and punish you? Did you think you could get to me by suggesting you could finish up without me?"

"Well, yeah…"

"You keep trying to force me into doing what you want… but you should have figured out by now that the only way for you to win is to submit."

"Submit?"

"Submit. You like it when I push you around, right?"

"…right…"

"But you keep trying to push me into pushing you around. That's not how this works."

~Eren looks puzzled for a moment before his straightening his face back up~

"So then, Levi… what do you want me to do?"

"I already told you. Get cleaned up."

~Eren nods and returns to the stall where he was and turns the water back on. He grabs the soap and lathers it in his hands before beginning to wash up~

~~Levi's inner thoughts~~

(Damn you're good.) I know. (You put him in his place without getting rough with him or trying to intimidate him at all) Yes, I did. That was kind of the point… (There's only one problem…) And what's that? (Even though you're back in control, you still haven't had sex!) That's all you ever care about. (I'm your libido!) I wish you weren't. (This sucks.) Have faith. (What?) Now that he's back in his place, I can do what I want with him. (Ooh is that where I come in?) Yes. (Most excellent)

~Levi loosens his cravat~

(This is going to be so much fun)

~~Eren~~

How dare he leave me like this? (You asked for it) All this crap about submitting… Not a chance! (but you did submit… you're cleaning yourself) I'll get him back… eventually (He's already won)

~Eren feels the shock of a cold hand touching his hip and turns his head to see Levi standing in the shower behind him– naked~

"Captain…."

"You can call me Levi."

"Levi…"

"Yes?  
"I thought you weren't going to do anything?"

~Levi smiles as his other hand touches Eren's chest~

"But you submit, so I should reward you."

~Levi reaches up and bites the back of Eren's neck~

"Ah… That hurt…"

~Eren speaks softly as he feels Levi's tongue dance around the skin in his bite. The hand that rests on Eren's chest slowly slides down towards Eren's abdomen – taking extra time to feel Eren's abs~

"I'm too good to you…"

~Levi's hand finally reaches Eren's dick. Levi strokes it softly in a teasing manner, letting Eren's boner slowly get stronger~

"Why do you tease me so much?"

"Because it makes you want more. Am I right?"

~Eren lets off a desperate sigh~

"Yes, but… Levi please…"

"Please what?"

"I want…"

"What do you want?"

~Eren's thoughts~

(What are you doing?) I want to do something for him… (What?! But he's trying to reward you!)

"Levi… earlier… you said you wanted me to fuck you…."

~Levi's hand stops. Eren turns his head to look at Levi, who looks completely shocked~

"I want…"

"But I was kidding…"

"You never kid."

~Eren grabs a hold of Levi's arms and turns around~

"But, Eren… I told you I was going to reward you…"

~~Levi's thoughts~~

(I like where this is going) How did I lose control?! I was rewarding him! I was giving him what he wanted! (Maybe that's not what he wanted?)

~Eren pins Levi's hands above him against the wall in the stall~

"Levi…"

~Eren leans in towards Levi's face with an animalistic look in his eye~

"Eren…?"

"Levi, I'm going to fuck you senseless."

~Chapter 23, Fin~


	24. It's about time

~~~~~Chapter 24: It's about time~~~~~~

~~~Previously~~~

~Eren pins Levi's hands above him against the wall in the stall~

"Levi…"

~Eren leans in towards Levi's face with an animalistic look in his eye~

"Eren…?"

"Levi, I'm going to fuck you senseless."

~~~Now~~~

~Levi stares at Eren with a confused look on his face. Eren grins eerily~

"Eren I-"

~Levi is cut off by a forceful kiss from Eren. Levi breaks away to try to speak again~

"Eren! I want to- Ah!"

~Levi feels Eren's mouth closing down on his neck~

(His mouth is so hot) This is bad… (I think this is going really well) Of course you would

"Hnnn… Eren. Ah!"

~Eren runs his tongue harshly on the skin where he just bit. He licks up to Levi's ear and nibbles on his earlobe~

"Eren, you brat… please…"

~Eren's right hand began to travel down Levi's body; his left hand holding both of Levi's wrists against the wall~

"Levi… earlier today at the stables you were so desperate…"

~Levi lets out a little gasp as Eren's warm hand strokes his dick teasingly just like he had done to Eren just a moment ago~

"You said you wanted me to fuck you, Levi."

~Eren bites Levi's neck again. Levi closes his eyes and winces as this bite hurts more than the last. Eren releases his grip to lick the bite mark and then kiss it softly~

"So, Captain Levi, … I'm going to fuck you…"

~Eren's right hand strokes Levi faster. Levi tries to free his hands from Eren's grip, but only manages to free his left hand. Eren reacts swiftly and stops stroking Levi to pin his hand back to the wall. Eren feels something in the palm of Levi's hand~

"What's this?"

"It's…"

~Eren grabs it and hold it to look at it. Levi's newly freed arm tries to grab it back, but Eren swats his hand away so that he could see it~

"This is…"

~Eren simply stares at the small vial in his hand. A liquid sloshes around inside~

"It's a lubricant."

"You had this with you the whole time?"

"Yes."

"You knew before you even walked in here we were going to have sex?"

"Since we've been screwing around I figured I should start carrying some with me."

~Eren grins and puts the vial in between his teeth.

"Eren?"

~Eren looks at Levi with his big green eyes~

(Damn he's scary….) What does he think he is doing?

"You brat! Why can't you just obey me?"

~Eren lean in closer to plant another kiss onto Levi, and Levi closes his eyes in anticipation. Instead of a forceful and strong kiss like Levi was expecting, Levi feels Eren's lips kissing him softly and tenderly~

(What?) This is… unexpected…

~Eren breaks the kiss and takes another long look into Levi's eyes~

What the fuck is he looking at? (You, idiot) What is he thinking…? (Maybe he loves you, too) Shut up… You really think so? (Yeah) Shut up… He just wants to fuck… that's all this is…

~Levi's face feels hot. He can feel his heart beating loudly in his chest like it's about to burst through. Eren, maintaining eye contact, slowly begins to loosen his grip on Levi's hands~

"Eren… why are you... are you letting me go?"

~Eren furrows his brow and tightens his grip again~

"Why do you ask? Are you going to run off if I let your arms free?"

~Eren speaks with the tiny vial still in between his teeth, Levi sees a shimmer of desperation in his face as he asked if he was going to run off~

"No, I'm not going to run off, but…"

"But what?"

"You just said you were going to fuck me senseless but now you're going to let my hands free?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No… it's just when I screw you… I always bind your hands…"

"I want your hands to be free so you can hold me."

~Levi feels beads of sweat run down his back as the hot water turns the stall into a sauna. He tries to read Eren's expression but so many thoughts run through his mind he can't concentrate~

(Damn he is way in love with you) What? No… he's… Wait what the fuck is this? He wants me to _hold_ him? (I think this is how normal people have sex) It's so… (Intimate…)

~Eren releases Levi's hands and lets Levi lower them to rest on Eren's shoulders. Levi stares at the teen in front of him. Eren's hair curls in steam, and his dark skin blushes. Under Levi's hands, he can feel Eren's muscles move underneath his steaming skin~

"You're…."

~Levi waits for Eren to say something, but Eren says nothing as he runs his hand down to Levi's thigh~

"…Beautiful…"

~Eren used his left hand to loosely stroke Levi's dick, and with his other hand, he grabs the vial of lube from his teeth and holds it so he can twist the top off with his mouth. He pours it over his fingers and holds his hand still for a moment. He looked into Levi's eyes. Levi breathed harder trying to hold back soft moans as Eren stroked his dick. Eren throws the vial somewhere on the floor~

"I still think you're cute."

"Shut up you tall fuckin… What do you think you're- Uh!"

~Eren lifted Levi's leg so that his calve hung off of his right arm before pressing his middle finger into Levi~

"You fucking little… Ah!"

~Eren had gotten his middle finger all the way in, and his index finger quickly followed. He wiggled his fingers around before sliding them in and out of Levi. Levi kept trying to hold back his moans with only partial success. Even though he could feel the pain of Eren pushing a third finger in, the pleasure from Eren's hand stroking his dick made him harder~

"Relax. It'll just hurt more if you don't relax."

"You would know… you fucking power botto- Ah! AHH!"

~Eren slid his fingers out of Levi~

(This is great) I don't remember it feeling like this when I got drunk… Back then I felt mostly pain, but now… It feels really fucking good…

"Fuck… Eren…"

~Levi spoke feverishly and looked down to watch Eren angle his hard dick right outside Levi's ass~

"Eren…"

~Eren rubs his dick down with his lubed hand and then rubs Levi's ass with his tip~

"Don't tease me… just hurry up and put it in…"

~Eren shoves his dick into Levi in one thrust. Levi clings to Eren, digging his nails into his back while he bites his lip trying not to scream~

"Levi, I want you to scream."

"Uh... no."

~Eren pulls his dick all the way out and then shoves it back into Levi, making him moan in a high-pitched voice~

"Ah! Ahh!"

~Eren thrusts his hips further into Levi and used his right hand to help him maneuver Levi's smaller body up and down his cock~

"AH! Unf… Mmm…"

~Levi closes his mouth trying to keep his voice from escaping again. He closes his eyes and lets himself feel everything. The warmth inside of him, Eren's muscular hands and arms holding him up, the sound of Eren's harsh breaths, and Eren's abdomen rubbing against Levi as he thrusts~

"Let me see your face…"

~Eren commands Levi in a growl, and Levi leans his head back against the wall behind him to look at Eren's panting face. Eren lets go of Levi's dick and runs his hand down to his other thigh and picks his other leg up~

(He's got you spread) Fuck…

~Eren pounds Levi's ass with a hard thrust and Levi is forced to scream~

"Fuck! Unf! Ah! AAH! Ah!"

"That's right..."

"Uhng! Ahh! Eren! Eren!"

~Levi wraps his arms around Eren's neck and puts his head into his collarbone. One of his hands reaches Eren's wet, messy hair and he grabs a handful of it~

"Does it feel good, Levi?"

~Levi moans in response, the sound of it echoing against the tile and reaching Eren's ears sweetly~

"I'll take that as a yes."

~Eren pulls Levi's ass down on his dick and Levi pulls Eren's hair, making Eren flinch~

"Levi…"

~Eren thrusts again, this time twisting his hips. Levi moans out, and Eren does it again~

"Eren!"

"Levi…"

~Eren exhales Levi's name and thrusts again, making Levi bite Eren's skin~

"Hnn! Levi… that hurts."

~Levi just keeps biting down on Eren. Eren doesn't seem to care after about two seconds and simply keeps thrusting, getting faster and more desperate. He grunts every time a little moan escapes Levi, encouraging him to moan more~

(Fuck yeah) This hurts! (It feels good too…) I hate moaning… I sound like a damn whore. (I bet you three days of silence he likes it when you moan) Deal.

~Levi lets go of Eren's skin, ignores the metallic taste in his mouth and finally begins to moan out Eren's name over and over again in between desperate gasps~

"Oh god, Levi…"

~Eren pushes Levi harder against the wall and begins to thrust faster, tearing up Levi's tiny body and making him scream louder~

(I told you) I don't even care anymore… fuck… this is great…

"Fuck… Levi, I'm…"

No… (Don't let him cum alone)

~Levi moves his hand down to his dick and jacks himself off as Eren's thrusting becomes more erratic and uncontrolled~

"Let me see your face"

~Eren watches Levi touch himself and leans in to kiss him harshly. They sloppily open up their mouths to each other and their tongues twirl. Eren closes his mouth as he grunts and makes his final thrust into Levi. Levi feels the warmth inside him swell and he shivers and curls his toes as he, too, finds release~

"…. Fuck…"

~Eren pants heavily and rests his head on Levi's shoulder. He feels Levi's arms wrap around his back as he pulls out his dick. Eren keeps Levi lifted off the ground with his legs spread out for a moment and watches his cum drip out of Levi~

"Eren…"

~Eren finally puts Levi down gently. Levi keeps his arms around Eren for support~

"I'm sorry…"

"What?"

"You had to jack yourself off…"

"You were occupied. It's okay… I loved it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…"

~Eren lifts his head off of Levi's shoulder to look at his face~

"I wasn't sure you were going to like it…"

"Then why'd you do it, brat?"

~Eren isn't sure if Levi is angry with him until he looks at his face and sees a smirk. Eren smiles at him~

"Hey, Eren?"

"Yeah?"

"I…"

Should I tell him? (I don't care what you do at this point. I'm good for now peace out) you good for nothing… ugh.

"…Yeah? Levi?"

"I… had fun. Thanks again… If you don't mind… I'm going to wash up…"

~Eren frowns in disappointment and sees an expression on Levi's face that shows he's holding back his words~

"Dammit it, Levi."

"Huh?"

"I fucking love you."

~Levi stares at Eren in disbelief before wrapping his arms around his neck and jumping up to kiss him. Eren is shocked for a moment, but holds onto Levi as they make out. Levi finally breaks the kiss to breathe~

"I fucking love you too. Slut."

"Oh _I'm_ the slut? Look who's talking! You were the one just moaning like a professional!"

~Levi gasps~

"Don't you fucking make fun of my moans you fucking child! And what the hell do you know about professionals?!"

~Eren laughs and holds Levi, feeling his back muscles. When his laughing fades, his forehead rests on Levi's and they look into each other's eyes~

"I'm in love with you, Levi."

"I'm in love with you, brat."

"How did we get here?"

"I don't know. I don't care."

"Are you happy?"

"For once in my life, yeah."

"Me too."

~They softly kiss each other's lips and the water starts to run cold~

~Chapter 24, Fin~

~Author's Note~

I love this chapter. The dorks finally admitted it. Yay! …I know I've been updating later and later. Life kind of caught up with me but I haven't forgotten about you all. I promise!

I'll be posting sometime next week. Fluffy out.


	25. Cake

~~~~~~~Chapter 25: Cake ~~~~~~~

~~~~Previously~~~~

"I'm in love with you, Levi."

"I'm in love with you, brat."

"How did we get here?"

"I don't know. I don't care."

"Are you happy?"

"For once in my life, yeah."

"Me too."

~They softly kiss each other's lips and the water starts to run cold~

~~~~Now~~~~

~Levi and Eren stare at each other, smiling like children. They would have stayed like that forever if they hadn't heard a voice calling out to Eren~

Armin: Eren? Hey where are you? Are you taking a shower? I think Mikasa is looking for you. Are you okay? Eren?

~Eren peeks his head out of the stall and sees Armin looking around. Armin sees Eren~

Armin: Hey, Eren. You've been gone for a while. Hange started asking where you were and I came to see if… is that Levi?

~Levi peeks his head out of the stall next to Eren~

Levi: Yo.

~Armin turns around to avert his eyes~

Armin: Whoa, I- I'm sorry! I didn't mean- uh you guys should wrap it up… um people are looking for you and whatever…

Levi: Is that so?

Armin: uh yeah… um I guess I'll leave now...

~Armin tries to run off~

Levi: Oi, brat. Wait up.

~Armin stops walking but his body stiffens in place and Levi can tell he is uncomfortable~

Levi: Relax. I just want you to go stand watch.

Armin: Oh okay…

~Armin runs off to the door to watch out for anyone looking for Eren~

"I guess we should clean up..."

"Yeah…"

~Levi and Eren wash themselves and turn off the cold water. They dry themselves and put on their clothes. The room is still filled with a thin amount of steam. Levi still feels hot despite having just been in cold water~

"It's fucking hot in here."

"Is it?"

"You can't feel it?"

"I guess not… The cold water really cooled me off."

"Huh. Whatever."

~Armin keeps watch and Levi leaves the bathroom first, then Armin and Eren leave together to find Mikasa. They find her hanging out with the rest of the brats outside~

Eren: Hey, Mikasa. How's your arm?

~Mikasa had her back to them when they walked up to the group. She turned her chair around with a smile, but it seemed to break when she saw Eren and Armin standing next to each other. She noticed Eren's slightly curled hair~

~Mikasa's thoughts~

His hair only does that in a hot shower… (Everyone says Levi beat him for hurting you. Maybe he just needed to wash off blood) Yeah… That's it… that's why he's been gone so long… It's not like he said he and Armin started being together in a shower or anything…

Mikasa: Hey guys…

~The brats look on in silence, not knowing what to say. Eren glances around and remembers how awkward things are and scratches the back of his neck in discomfort~

Eren: I'm sorry about hurting you again…

Mikasa: Yeah, you kind of suck at that.

Eren: I guess you could say… I won that round of arm wrestling…

~Mikasa sighs before looking at Eren with a grin~

Mikasa: No way, you cheated. I would have beaten you if you hadn't gone titan.

Eren: Tch. You wanna bet?

Mikasa: You're on.

~~~~Levi makes his way to the mess hall to try to cool his head. He figured he just needed a cool drink. He walks in and sees Mike, Hange, and Nanaba sitting around not doing anything. Moblit and a few of the other underlings sit around drinking nearby~~~~

Levi: Hardly working?

~The group gasps as they see Levi standing at the door~

Levi: Relax. I haven't done shit today either.

~Levi walks past them to the bar and pours himself a glass of cold water. He drinks it in haste, and the others just watch~

Levi: _What?_

Hange: Your face is really red… are you drunk or something?

~Levi instinctively touches his face. It's still burning hot~

Levi: Huh. That's odd.

Hange: Also, you're not insulting us... Are you okay?

Levi: Never been better. What are you fuckwads doing?

~Mike squints at Levi, trying to sniff him from far away. When he only smells soap, he sighs and opens his mouth~

Mike: We're still trying to plan a prank.

Hange: Erwin didn't want us to be doing this during the day when we are supposed to be productive. Promise you won't tell?

Levi: I don't give a fuck.

Hange: Great! We still haven't thought of anything good.

~Levi had poured himself a second glass and took a big swig of it~

Levi: Fuck the cadets.

Mike: What?

Levi: I mean forget trying to get the brats. Sure, playing a prank on them would be fun, but I think we should do something seriously evil.

Hange: Like what?

~Looking up from his glass, Levi grins~

~~~~Meanwhile~~~~

~Connie puts a table in front of Mikasa and Sasha gets a chair for Eren. Eren sits down and puts his elbow on the table with his palm out~

Sasha: We're going to have a fair game: No titan shifting, winner is declared after the back of the opponent's hand is against the table. Are the participants ready?

~Mikasa grabs Eren's hand and puts her elbow on the table while making eye contact with Eren. Eren grins cockily while Mikasa simply stares back coolly~

Mikasa: Ready.

Eren: I'm not going to hold back just because your legs are broken.

Mikasa: I'm not going to hold back just because you're weak.

Eren: You're gonna eat those words.

Mikasa: Don't be so cocky, Eren. I am stronger than you.

Eren: Sure you are.

~The brats had formed a circle around the table, listening to the challenging words exchanged with eagerness~

Sasha: Alright! Three…

~Mikasa and Eren's hands squeeze each other~

Sasha: Two…

~Mikasa begins to smile~

Sasha: ONE!

~Mikasa and Eren begin to push against each other. Their arm's become flexed and their hands stay put for a moment. Everyone whoops and cheers for Mikasa – even Armin. Eren tries to ignore them as his arm starts to become tired. He feels himself begin to sweat. Mikasa sits across from him unmoved~

Sasha: 15 seconds have gone by without a flinch! Who will break first?!

~Eren grunts and Mikasa's hand slowly begins to overtake his~

Sasha: Mikasa has made progress! It's going down! Wait! Eren is starting to make a comeback!

~Eren pushed back against Mikasa, and he could see a small frown growing on her face~

Eren: You tired yet?

Mikasa: Not a chance.

~~~~~In the kitchen with Levi and the others~~~~~

~Nanaba is busy stirring up some kinds of batter while Mike whisks eggs. Hange and Levi stand at a counter mixing up a white powder and a few liquids~

Hange: You think this'll work?

Levi: As long as we don't fuck it up.

Hange: Your ears are still red.

Levi: Are they?

Hange: Ha.. you kind of look like you're blushing, too.

Levi: Shut up and keep mixing. We need to get the right measurements and I'm not exactly good at this science shit.

~Hange pours white powder into a tube silently~

~~~The brats~~~

~After being in a standstill for a little while now, Mikasa begins to push Eren's hand down with more force. Slowly, Eren's arm leans closer and closer to the table. The brats go wild. Finally, Mikasa smiles one last time, and with one final burst of force, slams Eren's hand the rest of the way down. The group jumps up and cheers. Mikasa laughs out loud and Eren holds his arm~

Sasha: Mikasa is the victor! Eren wallows in defeat!

Connie: Mikasa you're so fucking cool holy shit!

Krista: Way to go, Mikasa!

Jean: HA! Eren you should have seen that one coming.

~Mikasa flexes her arms and pats her muscle with he other hand~

Mikasa: What can I say? I'm strong.

Eren: Yeah, you are.

~The brats laugh for a while and after a few moments the laughter and jokes die down. Most of them hold their stomachs from laughing so much that it hurts. They all have smiles on their faces~

Bertolt: So this means we're all cool now? We're talking to them?

Ymir: Mikasa's cool with the faggots. Right?

~Mikasa looks down. Smiles start fading~

Krista: Ymir! Bertolt! Mikasa probably doesn't want to talk about it…

Mikasa: No, it's okay.

Eren: You know how sorry I am…

Armin: I…

Mikasa: I forgive you both.

Armin: Really?

~Mikasa looks up and smiles~

Mikasa: You big dummies.

Armin: Huh?

Mikasa: You're my best friends. How can you be so surprised that I would forgive you?

~Armin surprises Mikasa with a hug~

Armin: I'm so glad you don't hate me!

~Mikasa hugs Armin, and invites Eren to join the group hug. He leans down and joins them quickly~

Ymir: You guys are all so mushy.

Krista I think it's sweet. You're a very graceful person, Mikasa.

Mikasa: Thanks Krista.

~Sasha leans into the hug and Krista follows~

Sasha: GROUUUP HUG!

~Connie sighs and also joins. Ymir hugs from behind Krista. Reiner nearly knocks everyone over when he joins in~

Eren: You're all so damn heavy!

~Jean stands around with his arms crossed~

Mikasa: Jean?

Jean: I can't believe this.

~Jean also hugs the group around Mikasa's wheelchair~

~Mikasa releases the boys and they all stand up to take a moment to just stand around and smile. The silence is broken by a sneeze~

Mikasa: Eren?

~They look at Eren, and collectively notice how pale he suddenly looks~

Armin: Are you okay?

Eren: Yeah… it was just a sneeze… I'm going to go blow my nose…

Mikasa: Are you sick?

Eren: I don't think so… I'll see you guys at dinner in a bit.

~Eren turns to face the fort and briskly walks to the restrooms to blow his nose~

Am I getting sick? I hope not… damn it's cold in here…

~Eren looks at himself in the mirror~

I look kind of pale… maybe it's because I titan shifted this morning… (Also the beating you took) And then the shower… (Also you strained yourself arm wrestling) but that shouldn't be a factor… (Levi wanted you to rest in between experiments for a reason)

~Eren shivers~

Why is it so cold in here? (Maybe it's because you're body is deteriorating…) My body is not deteriorating. I'm just tired. (You should probably not strain yourself anymore) Yeah…

~Eren washes his hands~

Thinking of that little guy… I wonder what he's doing…

~~~~~Back at the kitchen~~~~~

~Nanaba peers into an oven~

Nanaba: It's almost ready.

Levi: Great. Hange?

Hange: Yeah?

Levi: You've got flour on your forehead.

~Hange wipes he forehead with the back of her hand~

Levi: Hey Mike.

~Mike peeks his head into the kitchen from the dining room~

Mike: What's up?

Levi: How are we on time?

Mike: They'll be coming soon.

Levi: All right. Let's do this.

~~~~Later~~~~

~The brats come into the mess hall get their food. Nile and his entourage from the Military Police had been invited to eat dinner with the Survey Corps leaders. It was a fancier set up this evening. The brats were a little surprised but figured it was because of the guests from the MP. Each of the squad leader's uniforms were perfectly ironed and put together~

~~At Eren's table of friends~~

Sasha: Why'd they have to go and get all perfect and pretty for the stupid MP?

Ymir: So they can know we're better than them.

Jean: They live in the inner wall. They probably have nice dinners like this all the time.

Mikasa: Come to think of it they don't look that surprised.

Eren: We're still better than those cowards.

Sasha: You really think they have dinners like this all the time?

Eren: I can't wait for them to leave…

Sasha: Actually if we're going to have dinners like this every time they're around I kind of want them to visit us more often!

~Eren picks up his glass, but the strength in his hand suddenly gives out and he drops it. It breaks and spills everywhere~

Armin: Eren?

~Eren looks up at Armin, who grabs a napkin and starts dabbing the water with several napkins~

Armin: Are you okay? You seem kind of out of it…

Eren: I'm fine I just... I don't know… My hand just… Am I the only one in here who thinks it's freezing in here?

Armin: Did you lose strength in your hand just now?

Eren: Yeah…

Armin: Is that the same hand that went titan today?

Eren: It is…

Armin: Just don't use that hand for a little while.

Eren: Okay I can do that…

~Eren looks around to see that Mikasa is glaring and him and Armin as Armin had started to dap water off of Eren's lap~

Eren: Hey, Armin, you can stop…

~Armin stops and turns back around to keep eating. Eren continues eating unfocused like he is in some sort of trance~

~~~At the squad leader's table, Levi stays quiet throughout most of dinner, so Nile and him don't argue as usual and things go smoothly~~~

Nile: Levi, you've been awfully quiet.

Levi: Awfully? You like hearing my voice that much?

Nile: Don't flatter yourself. I just think it's odd.

Levi: Just trying to be civil, is all.

Nile: Well it suits you.

~Levi exhales in boredom and looks at Hange. Hange nods at Levi~

Levi: I'm craving something sweet. How about you guys?

~The squad leaders nod in agreement~

Levi: Nile, how about you stick around for coffee and dessert?

Nile: What?

Levi: Coffee and dessert. I believe it's customary for comrades to enjoy food together.

Nile: Comrades?

Levi: Don't act so surprised. I know we always bicker, but you and Erwin are friends, yes?

Nile: Yeah…

Levi: Well I figured if Erwin could stand you then maybe I can too. So I'm being civil.

Nile: I see…

Levi: Cake?

~Nile smiles and then nods. Nanaba and Mike get up and head for the pantry. They come back with plates with individual chocolate cake slices on each and set them in front of each of the squad leaders from both the Survey Corps and the Military Police. The brats look at the cake with jealousy~

Nile: None for the cadets?

~Levi laughs~

Levi: That's a good one. Like we would ever give the brats anything like cake.

Erwin: Levi you're really cheery today...

~Levi says nothing and takes a forkful of cake. Erwin squints at Levi suspiciously. Nile looks at the tasty looking cake on his plate. He takes a bite~

Nile: This is really good…

~Nile greedily eats more. Before he knows it, he's done with the whole slice~

Nanaba: Glad you liked it.

~Hange giggles~

Nile: Squad Leader Hange?

Hange: Yes?

Nile: What's so funny?

Hange: Oh, it's nothing.

~Nile looks around to see that Hange's, Levi's, Mike's, and Nanaba's faces are all red and their lips are held together trying to hold back laughter. Erwin also notices~

Erwin: What's so funny, guys?

Levi: Nothing, its just… ahaha… Ahahaha! AHAHAHAAAHAA!

~They all begin to laugh maniacally. Hange slaps her hand against the table repeatedly~

Erwin: What's going on?

Nile: Did I miss something?

~Levi stops laughing and wipes a tear from his eye~

Levi: Nothing…. BWAHAHAHA

~Nile hears a terrible rumbling in his stomach~

Nile: Ugh… I feel… What the hell…

Hange: AHAHAHAHAHA IT'S ALREADY WORKING!

Nile: What did you do to me?!

Mike: OH, nothing just a little bit of LAXATIVES! AHAHAHAHA!

Levi: It was just so classic we couldn't resist! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Nile: You fuckers are all crazy!

~Nile runs off, hunched over and holding his stomach. The rest of the Military Police visitors eventually get up and run away in the same manner~

Levi: LOOK AT THEM RUN! AHAHAHAH! OMG I HOPE YOU MAKE IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

~Erwin stands up and slams his hands on the table~

Erwin: What the fuck is wrong with you?!

Levi: Come on, that was funny.

~Erwin walks away from the table. After a while, Levi calms down and glances around the room to see all the brats staring at the table of squad leaders~

Levi: What the fuck are you all staring at?

~The brats turn around to mind their own business~

Levi: That's what I fucking thought.

~Levi stands up, and holds his head and winces as a headache attacks him~

Levi: Ow… what the fuck…

~Levi glances back up and sees the brats are staring at him again but with a different kind of look. He turns to look back at the squad leaders, who had also started looking at Levi, but they were looking at him with wide eyes. Worried eyes. Levi feels something drip off of the top of his mouth. He touches the skin between his nose and his upper lip. He feels something wet and looks at his hand. It's got blood on it~

Levi: I guess… my fever never broke... from…

~Levi's vision starts to go black~

Levi: earlier… it's so…

~Levi can see Hange get up and run up to him~

Levi: hot… too… hot…

~Blackness engulfs his vision. He's out before he hits the floor~

~Chapter 25, Fin~

~~~Author's note~~~

I wasn't going to post until next week, and then I was struck with inspiration and I woke up in an unfamiliar room not knowing how I got there or how many days I'd been asleep but I had this chapter finished so yeah. It's Reiner's birthday! Yay! I like to think he got a special birthday present from Bertolt hehehe… 25 Chapters! What? When did I write 25 chapters?! Crazy. I want to take the time to say thanks to all of you lovelies for reading and for those of you who review or send me PM's. You all rock. Special thanks to Subla12 for giving me inspiration. Special thanks to isaiah0011, pokeperson01, and bloodrippedcupcake. Thanks! I'll be posting again next week.

Fluffy out


	26. It hurts

~~~~~Chapter 26: It hurts~~~~~

~~~Previously~~~

~Levi's vision starts to go black~

Levi: earlier… it's so…

~Levi can see Hange get up and run up to him~

Levi: hot… too… hot…

~Blackness engulfs his vision. He's out before he hits the floor~

~~~Now~~~

~Levi's vision was completely black, but he could feel people touching him and carrying him. Voices were clear as day but none of the words really registered in his head~

Are my eyes open…? I can't see anything. Whose voice is that? It's fucking annoying. Am I sitting down? Who the fuck is touching my face?

~Suddenly, cold water splashes on Levi and shocks him awake~

Levi: FUCK THAT'S COLD!

~Levi begins to get a sense of what had happened. He had fainted and was now sitting down at a table. On the table in front of him, there was a few napkins somewhat stained with blood. Water dripped off of his head. Mike, Hange, and Erwin stood near Levi, but they weren't looking at him. They stared at Eren, who stood by with a glass in his hand~

Hange: Hey, it actually woke him up.

Eren: Levi, are you okay?

Levi: Did you pour water on me?

Eren: Hange said you were running a fever…

~Levi glares at Hange~

Hange: But you were! And you still are by they way…

Erwin: I took your cravat off of you so you wouldn't be so overheated.

Levi: When did you get here?

Erwin: What is that on your neck?

~Levi remembers the bites from when he was with Eren in the shower and covers his neck with his hand~

Levi: It's nothing.

~Erwin looks over to Eren and sees that he's blushing~

Erwin: Right. Nothing.

Hange: Let me take your temperature.

~Hange reached her hand towards Levi's head before he swatted it away~

Levi: I just need some fresh air.

~He gets up and walks out of the dining hall~

Hange: What the hell is his problem?

Eren: I'll go check on him.

Mike: Negative, cadet.

Eren: What?

Mike: Just don't.

~Eren looks up at Mike, and by the way Mike's face seems to be judging him, Eren can tell immediately that Mike knows.

Eren: Yes, sir…

~Eren goes back to sit with Armin and the others. Armin leans over to whisper to Eren~

Armin: Is he okay?

Eren: I don't think so…

Armin: Why isn't anyone checking to see if he's okay?

Eren: I wanted to, but Mike told me I shouldn't…

Armin: Why not?

Eren: Well…

Armin: Oh.

Eren: Yeah.

~The brats finish up dinner and pick up their dishes. Eren and the others walk to the bathroom to take showers, they can hear the horrid screams of the Military Police. Eren catches a glimpse of Erwin leaving in the same direction Levi did~

~~Levi walks around the Castle along a path in the grass outside. The sun was almost done setting, and the air was beginning to cool down~~

(What on earth is wrong with you?) I'm sick. (Gross, No you're not) I should probably let Erwin or Hange take a look at me. (You're not sick) If I let this go on for too long, I'll get even sicker. (So?) So I wouldn't be helpful to humanity. (But-) And I wouldn't have enough strength to fuck around. (…. Fine. Go find four eyes and get better already)

"Levi."

~Levi snaps out of his head and looks up to see Erwin standing in front of him with furrowed brows~

"What?"

"The members of the Military Police are all very sick."

"I know."

"What the fuck possessed you to do something like that?"

"I hate them."

"That's not really a good excuse."

"It's the truth."

~Erwin sighs~

"You know you and the rest of your accomplices are going to have to clean up after them, right?"

"Yeah, I figured."

"Also, you are banned from any formal Military event."

"Was that the only 'punishment' Nile wanted you to order?"

"If it were up to him, you'd be thrown out altogether."

"You couldn't throw me out if you wanted to."

"I know. humanity kind of needs you."

"Now you're just flattering me."

"You know I'm not."

"… You do know that I don't really care for any of the formal events anyways, right?"

"Yes."

"Then why even bother banning me from them?"

"If no action is taken, Nile will throw a fit."

"That's because he's a little bitch."

"Levi, that's enough."

"Hmph."

"Banning you is just so that Nile won't have to worry about seeing you anytime other than work… but you will learn your lesson."

"What?"

"From this point on, the job of overseeing Eren Jaeger will no longer be your burden."

"Excuse me?"

"I hereby relinquish you of that task and I will be handing it over to Zoe Hange."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"You are not to interfere with Hange while she is overseeing Eren and you will not be seeing Eren after dark."

"You can't fucking do that!"

"I can, and I am."

"Why?!"

"I saw that bite mark on your neck!"

"You already knew we were fucking!"

"That bite mark didn't look old. It was today wasn't it?"

"Yeah, so?"

"The _Military Police_ showed up today. What if one of them had found you?"

"But they didn't."

"You were being reckless!"

"It's not like they're staying! You don't have to take me off of watching Eren!"

"You have proven how stupid you are being around that kid and it needs to stop."

"But I love him!"

~Erwin's eyes widen and he lets out a tiny gasp as Levi's words reach his ears~

"You what?"

"I love him."

"That's exactly what I told you not to do."

"I can't help it."

"You can't be in love with him."

"And why not?"

"Because I said so."

"What the fuck is your deal? Are you jealous or something?"

"What? No."

"Oh holy walls you're jealous."

"I am not."

"God, Erwin you would really take Eren away from me because you can't handle that I love him?"

"I'm taking away Eren because you are being irresponsible with your power over him! He doesn't understand that you're just using him so you won't feel so lonely! You've even seemed to fall for your own lie, Levi! You don't love him!"

"But I do!"

"No, you don't, Levi! Is there any other reason you want to be with him other than for your own selfish needs? What about him? What if he was happy with that Mikasa girl? You just had to snatch him up and use him like some sort of sex toy!"

"It's not like that!"

"That's certainly what it seems like!"

"He loves me, too!"

"Does he?"

"Of course he does!"

"He's _fifteen_. He doesn't know what love is. He might be horny for you, Levi, but he doesn't love you."

"That's not how it is."

"You look fine now, but in a few years you're going to start getting old and he'll catch a glimpse of someone his own age and see what he's missing. He'll really fall in love with someone else and you're going to be stuck out in the cold, alone."

"That's not how it's going to happen…"

"You're right. This assumes best-case scenario. Worst-case scenario is one of you dies out there beyond the wall."

"Eren won't die out there… he can go titan and he can regenerate…"

"That's not a 100% guarantee. He can still die out there, but if he does live, what is he going to do if _you_ die?"

"If I die?"

"His emotions are volatile… He might even kill himsel-"

"No, he's dealt with death before. He wouldn't do that. He's not like that. He would keep fighting."

"Sure, he's dealt with death before, but not with the death of someone he thought he was in love with. You can't be sure he wouldn't."

"…"

"I don't mean to be so dark, but it's the truth. This little relationship you guys have going on is dangerous. It's even more dangerous for him. You could really damage him. It's better if you stay away…"

~~~Eren had finished taking a shower and had changed into his sleeping clothes. He went to Levi's room to check to see if he was back from his walk, but he wasn't there. He starts walking back to his room~~~

I hope he's okay… (What about you?) I'll be fine... (Sure?) No… (You should let Hange take a look at you. Maybe she can give you something to get over this little cold fast) Yeah.

~Eren hears footsteps coming closer to him in the hallway and then stopping. He looks up and sees Levi standing in front of him with his head hung low~

"Hey, Levi. I just went to look for you. Are you okay?"

"You will address me as Captain Levi."

"Oh, sorry I just figured that since no one was around…"

"You are not to call me Levi anymore."

"Even when we're… _together?_"

"We won't be seeing each other anymore."

"What?"

"I am no longer charged with watching you. Starting tomorrow, Squad Leader Zoe Hange is your new keeper."

"Levi, what's going on?"

"My title is Captain. You will call me Captain Levi. Anything less is inappropriate for a cadet to call me."

"Inappropriate?"

"Yes. Inappropriate. Another thing: our personal dealings with each other are to cease. You will not come to my room. I will not visit you in your room or while you shower."

"But-"

"No buts. I'm afraid I must be going now. Go to your room and get some rest. Hange will probably want to do something tomorrow. Goodnight, cadet Jaeger."

~Levi begins to walk around Eren~

"But Levi I love you!"

~Levi stops for just a moment. Eren can see a tear rolling down his face~

"Why are you doing this, Levi?"

~Eren's voice sounds hoarse as he tries not to cry~

"Did Erwin tell you something? Did he put you up to this?"

~Levi walks up to Eren and grabs him by the neck to pin him against a wall~

"I asked to be taken off of the duty of watching you."

"… Why would you do that?"

"Because I don't love you."

~Eren can feel his chest stinging and his eyes leak tears as he begins to sob~

"Levi, how could you say that?!"

~Levi lands a punch on Eren's face. Eren grunts and looks back at Levi~

"You will address me only as Captain."

~Levi releases his grip and walks away. Eren drops to his knees~

This is all a bad dream. Levi isn't doing this. This is a joke. A bad joke. He's just being cruel. This isn't real.

~Eren looks up from the ground only to see Levi walking away. Eren can feel his heavy heart being ripped in half~

No… no… no…

~Levi reaches his room and goes inside, slamming the door behind him~

No! He can't be serious… This can't be happening…

~Eren puts his hand over his chest~

It hurts…

~Chapter 26, Fin~

~~Author's note~~~

Please don't hate me.


	27. Hange?

~~~~Chapter 27: Hange? ~~~~

"Eren?"

He can't….

"Eren why are you on the floor?"

Why did he do that?

"Eren why are you crying?"

Just today he said he loved me… and now…

"Eren!"

~Eren snapped out of his daze and looked up to see Armin squatting in front of him~

"Armin?"

"Eren what's wrong?"

"…"

"Eren?"

~Eren let out a tiny sob~

"Come on, Eren."

~Armin helps Eren up and they walk to Eren's room. Eren walks slowly and half dazed. When they reach the room, instead of just sitting on his bed, Eren flops over on the bed and curls up into fetal position. Armin sits in the stool facing the bed~

"Eren what happened?"

~Eren tries to answer Armin but can't really catch his breath as he sobs like a child~

"Eren take a deep breath."

~Eren takes a moment to breathe. When he finally calms down, he sits up to look at Armin~

"I don't really know what happened… all of a sudden, he just…"

"What?"

"He told me he loved me earlier today but just now he said he didn't... I don't even know why…"

"He said he loved you today?"

"Yeah… it was great. I was so happy. I was looking forward to enjoying the fact that he said it, but then he..."

"Why did he suddenly change his mind after just a few hours?"

"I don't know… maybe it was something I did…"

~Eren looks like he's going to cry again~

"Eren, I don't know what's going on with Levi but you shouldn't think it's your fault."

~Eren looks at Armin's face. His eyebrows furrowed~

"Eren, maybe he just wasn't ready to admit he was in love. He might just need some time."

~Eren wipes his face with his sleeve and sighs~

"But it's like he wants nothing to do with me anymore. He even said he asked Erwin to give the duty of watching me over to Hange."

"What?"

"Yeah."

~Armin leans back and thinks for a second~

"Are you sure Levi asked for that?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did Erwin know about you two?"

"Yeah. He knew. So did Mike."

"And Hange?"

"I don't think she knows anything."

~Armin takes another moment to think silently~

"I think Erwin, for whatever reason, might have come to the conclusion that Levi's ability to look over you has been compromised."

"What?"

"When you were given to the Survey Corps, it was because everyone trusted that Levi would do anything to keep you subdued: he said he would even kill you if you posed a big enough threat. What if Levi, because he loves you, couldn't bring himself to kill you if it really came down to it."

~Eren blinks away a few new tears~

"If it was just that, then the charge would still go to Hange, but Levi wouldn't have said the things he did."

"Well I'm sure Erwin has something to do with it. Maybe Erwin…"

"Armin?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore… I just want to sleep and forget about everything for a little while."

"…Okay."

~Armin leaves Eren's room. Eren lets himself cry for about an hour before falling asleep~

~~Hange sits in her office meddling with some chemicals when Erwin walks in~~

"Erwin! Come check this out! I've isolated this sample of-"

"Hange."

"Oh sorry, I'm talking about science before I give you a chance to talk again. I'll shut up now."

"Thank you."

"So what's up?"

"Starting tomorrow, Eren Jaeger is going to be under your charge. You have lots of titan kills under your belt. Do you swear to do everything in your ability to subdue him if need be?"

"Wait whoa can we go back to the part where you're giving Eren to me?"

"Eren is under your charge now."

"Why? I thought Levi-"

"Levi can no longer be Eren's keeper."

"Why not?"

"It isn't your place to question my orders."

"Erwin, usually I trust completely in your decisions… but this is a little weird. What are you planning?"

"It's confidential."

"Don't you 'It's confidential' me! Do you think I don't know about Levi's dirty little secret?"

"What?"

"You think you and Mike are the only ones who figured it out? I'm not stupid. I knew long before you: when the first little crinkle in Shorty's cravat showed up. So cut the bullshit with trying to keep his secret because I already know. Why are you giving Eren over to me?"

"You knew and you feigned ignorance?!"

"I thought it was in bad taste to go around telling people about Levi's indulgences."

"Not reporting an inappropriate relationship is pretty illegal."

"You can't say shit about that: you knew and you haven't reported him so don't get high and mighty with me."

"Got me there."

"…"

"…"

"So why are you separating them?"

"He's gotten too close."

"And?"

"He can't properly do his job if he loves the boy."

"So you just had Eren moved to my charge then?"

"Yes."

"Nothing else?"

"Anything else he's done is purely to save the boy from future heartache."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Levi should have taken action to make sure that him and the boy will no longer be having an inappropriate relationship."

"What the hell did you make him do?"

"I didn't make him do anything."

~Hange stares at Erwin~

"Whether you like it or not, Hange, you're in charge of the boy now. That's my order and you can't change that."

"That's not what I'm concerned about."

"You have no problem with being his keeper then?"

"No, sir."

"Then we don't have a problem. Goodnight, Hange."

~Erwin leaves. After about a minute, Hange creeps out of her office~

~~Levi is lying in his bed on the brink of sleep when Hange opens the door~~

"Hange?"

"Levi Ackerman."

"What the fuck…. Why are you here?"

"To save time, I know you've been fucking the kid and I know you love him and I know Erwin made you separate from him."

"How in the…"

"Why are you surprised? I'm the smartest one out of you fools. I knew since Wednesday."

~Levi sighs~

"It is true that we've been fooling around these past few days, but I don't love him."

"Bullshit."

"I don't."

"You can't lie to me."

"…"

"What did you say to the boy?"

"What?"

"I know you and Erwin better than anyone. I know he put you up to something awful and I know you said something to that boy."

"I just told him that you are his keeper now."

"And?"

"And…"

"I'm waiting."

"That I don't love him."

~Before Levi could really process it, Hange's hand smacked across his face~

"WHAT THE HELL YOU FUCKING LUNATIC?"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"Saving him!"

"From what?"

"From me!"

"Mother of Maria you are so fucking stupid!"

"Excuse me?"

"That boy looks up at you and sees someone perfect! He admires you! He loves you! You may not think a lot of yourself, but you mean the fucking world to him."

"He deserves someone his own age. He deserves someone who isn't going to give his or her life for humanity. He deserves a normal relationship…"

"Are you even fucking kidding me?"

"What now?"

"This is the goddamn Survey Corps. Do you think he joined this bitch so he could get a normal relationship?"

"But-"

"No, really. Let's talk about this. Do you think he ever expected to find happiness in this shithole?"

"No…"

"He may only be fifteen but he knew the fucking risks coming in here. He knew he was never going to have a chance at happiness. He came here expecting to fight for humanity – not so he could find love or whatever. He came here expecting to be alone for the rest of his life. Am I right?"

"Yes…"

"Then how _dare_ you give him a taste of love and then take it away?"

"It was stupid, I agree. I should have stayed away…"

"But you didn't. You screwed it up and got involved. You did so without being prepared for the consequences."

"Consequences?"

"I'm guessing you figured that one day you're going to die and you wanted to save him from being heartbroken over your death. You want him to hate you so that when you die he won't feel so sad, right?"

"Exactly."

~Hange slaps him again. Levi stands up and looks at her angrily~

"Stop doing that!"

"You deserve it!"

"Why?!"

"Because you're a fucking idiot! You can't ever make him hate you! He'll always love you and guess what stupid-head: Sure, one day you're going to die. It might be soon or it might be years from now, but Eren is still going to mourn you. If you weren't prepared to deal with the notion of him grieving then you should have stayed away, but you didn't. You got involved anyway and that makes you responsible."

"Responsible?"

"The moment you two figured out you loved each other, it became your job to keep him happy. He gave you his heart. Then you went and broke it. Do you really know how cruel that is?"

"I'm just a cruel person."

"You aren't that cruel."

"Then you don't really know me."

"Oh I know you. And I know you're being cruel to yourself, too."

"How so?"

"You love him."

"Which is why I shouldn't be his keeper anymore."

"I saw the look on your face when the MP showed up out of nowhere and you were worried about him being seen outside of the basement. And then when he transformed, you were so worried about what Nile was going to report that you beat him senseless so you could save him."

"So? I've beaten him before. It wasn't because I loved him, I was just doing my job."

"No, last time at the courthouse was planned. The beating earlier was pure passion. You wanted to save him so you came up with those theatrics again. You acted on your own to save him because you loved him. If there's anyone who can be his keeper, it's you."

"The job isn't for me to save him. What if one day I have to kill him? I couldn't if I tried."

"You and I both know Eren's intentions are pure and you're not going to have to kill him because he's on our side."

"It's still better this way."

"No it isn't! You need to fix this."

"…There is no fixing it. It's done. He won't forgive me."

"You don't know that."

"… I wouldn't even know what to say to him."

~Hange begins to leave Levi's room. She stops at the door to look back at Levi and says one last thing~

"You have to try."

~Levi just looks at the ground as Hange closes the door behind her~

~Chapter 27, Fin~

~~~~~~Author's Note~~~~~~

Hange just dropped some wisdom up on Levi. What will he do with her advice? Stay tuned. (God I'm such a dork who the hell says stay tuned for a chapter fic like what the actual... whatever. anywho I'll be posting again soon so hang on tight) I uploaded this chapter kind of soon because people were asking me if chapter 26 was the last chapter. I know I'm really mean but I would never end it like that. I've got a little while to go before I can end this story. Hehehehe you'll be reading this forever! Just kidding. This will end… eventually…. But it is not this day. Fluffy out.


	28. Rage

~~~~~~~Chapter 28: Rage~~~~~~~

~~~Previously~~~

"…There is no fixing it. It's done. He won't forgive me."

"You don't know that."

"… I wouldn't even know what to say to him."

~Hange begins to leave Levi's room. She stops at the door to look back at Levi and says one last thing~

"You have to try."

~~~Now~~~

~Levi sits on his bed thinking about what Hange said~

Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh… [**He won't forgive you.]** That's fine. I'm not going to try to fix this… **[One day he'll die… and the last thing he'll remember is the sight of you walking away from him] **Go away. **[He'll never get over you. I bet he's crying right now]** Why are you doing this?! Who are you?! **[I'm just the part of you that likes to remind you of everything you've ever done… and to make you regret your decisions]** I don't regret this. **[That's a damn lie and you know it]**

~Levi lies down and tosses around in his bed trying to find some comfortable way to sleep~

**[Doesn't your bed feel a bit empty?]** Shut up. **[I bet Eren thinks it's his fault]**

~Levi sits up in his bed again as the thought crosses his mind~

No… he knows better… right? **[Nope. I bet he thinks he did something wrong to make you angry] **No. It's not his fault. He should know that… **[He's fifteen. He thinks it's his fault and he's beating himself up about it]** Maybe I should explain things to him…. (You owe him that much) Why are you here? (I know, I usually stay out of emotional shit… but Eren's is more than a hot piece of ass to you which means he's the only one you're going to want to fuck from now on) **[Too bad you broke his heart]** Shut up, you. **[You really should explain things to him, though.]** What? You're giving me advice? (Wow, even the part of you that hates you thinks you should at least talk to the boy. That's how bad you fucked up, man) **[I don't hate you, I just remind you of your mistakes]** the way you remind me kind of hurts… (You need to fix things with Eren so he doesn't blame himself) **[He's already blaming himself] **THE BOTH OF YOU: GET OUT OF MY HEAD.

~Levi waits silently for any reply. When he hears nothing, he lays back down~

Finally some peace and quiet. **[last time you yelled at me like that Eren was there to comfort you]** oh my god shut the fuck up **[he won't be coming this time]**

~Levi winces at the last thought~

It's okay… I don't want him to come… I want… I want to be by myself…

~Levi can feel a hot tear running down his face~

I'm fine. I need to sleep… I'm tired… (You're tired because Eren made love to you today) Go away. (You loved every second of it) Go away. (And then he said he loved you) It really took a toll on my body... **[You'll never find that again]** He's probably asleep right now dammit! (Well then wake him up!) FINE.

~Levi jumps out of bed and runs out of his room. He runs down the hallways of the castle to where Eren's room is. He stops in front of the door~

**[hey, remember that one time you opened the door and Mikasa was totally on top of Eren]** (That was disgusting) Shut up you two. I'm going in….

~Levi pushes the door open and walks inside~

"Eren...?"

~Levi walks over to the lump underneath the covers on Eren's bed~

"Eren I need to talk to you… I understand if you don't want to right now but please just let me explain and then if you don't want to… Eren?"

~Levi places a hand on the cover, only for it to push down and feel nothing but pillows~

Where the hell is he?

~Levi walks out of Eren's room. He looks down the hallway to his left and right, still confused~

Where would he go? (Maybe your room) **[Maybe Mikasa's room]** I'll just start looking around the castle… **[And if it turns out that he is in Mikasa's room?] **He is not in her room. (Maybe he's waiting for you in your room) He won't be there either… He has no reason to be out of bed. Something's wrong.

~Levi walks with a quiet but fast pace. He is careful to tread along the shadows. As he nears the common room, he can hear the whispers and the sound of a struggle. Levi instinctively puts his back to the wall near the doors and slides along to listen in~

Voice 1: I heard the survey corps commander, Erwin, talking to Captain Levi about you today, kid.

Voice 2: We know you're totally that Captain's little bitch.

Voice 3: Or is it the other way around? You look taller than him…

Voice 1: Oh damn does that mean that the Captain takes it?

Voice 2: Do you put that Captain in his place?

Voice 3: It doesn't matter who takes it. We know about your little relationship and we're going to tell everyone. Commander Nile, Commander Pixis… Hell, we'll even tell Darius Zackly!

Voice 1: We'll tell them and Levi is going to get in a lot of trouble…

~The first voice chuckles in a low tone~

Voice 1: Unless, of course… you give us something to keep us quiet…

~Levi can hear someone trying to say something while gagged~

That gagged voice… They _gagged_ Eren?

Voice 2: Don't worry; we won't make you do anything that you haven't already done with Levi.

Voice 3: It'll serve that bastard Levi right for poisoning our cake.

Voice 1: Can you imagine how humiliating it's going to be for Levi to find out what we're about to do to you, boy? …To find out that his little boy toy has been defiled?

~Levi rushes in ready to kill. Eren stands in the middle of three men. They all look to be older than Eren by a few years. One of them is behind him holding a knife Eren's neck, while one stands in front of Eren with his hand up his shirt. They all look at Levi as he barges in~

Levi: How… _Dare_ you…

Man 1 (the one with his hand up Eren's shirt): Ah, Levi. You came just in time.

Levi: How dare you touch him…

~The man standing near Eren but not really doing anything laughs as he cracks his knuckles~

Man 2 (Cracked knuckle dude): We're going to beat you up… and make you watch.

Levi: GET YOUR FILTHY CLAWS OFF OF HIM!

~Levi leaps towards them and cracked knuckle dude rushes towards Levi with his fists tightened and prepared to punch. Levi ducks to dodge his fist and quickly shifts his weight and lands a kick to the side of his gut. The man grunts and leans forward. Levi takes the opportunity to punch him in the chest and sweep his foot behind the man's ankles and sweeps them off the ground~

_**THUD**_

~The man groans and puts his hand on the back of his head~

_**SQUISH**_

~When the man pulls his hands from behind his head, they're covered in blood. He studies his bloodied fingers. He had hit his head so harshly on the ground that it cut his scalp and he was bleeding profusely~

"OH GOD…. OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD….."

~Levi doesn't waste any time to take pity on his first opponent before moving forward to attack the man who had his hand on Eren's chest. The man leaps backwards from Eren to avoid a kick from Levi. Levi leaps towards him and the man can see the burning rage in his eyes~

"I took my hands off of him!"

"It's unforgivable."

~Levi knees him square in the balls~

_**SQUELSH**_

~The man yelps and falls to his knees while holding his crotch~

"You dared to lay a hand on him."

~Levi kicks the man over on his side and puts his foot against his chest to pin him to the ground~

"Your filthy hands."

~Levi grabs one of the man's arms and pulls it away from his crotch~

"Disgusting."

~~Levi stretched the man's finger back~~

"OW! NO! PLEASE! I WON'T TOUCH HIM AGAIN! LET GO!

"Never again."

~~He pulled it down harshly, forcing it to touch the back of his hand, and a sound echoed throughout the room~~

_**SNAP**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGH!"

~Levi grabs his middle finger. The man kept screaming 'No' over and over again while he writhed under Levi's foot trying to get away~

"Don't do it!"

~Levi looks up from the sobbing mess of a man beneath him to see the man still holding the knife to Eren's neck~

"No more or I'll kill him!"

~Levi let's go of the man's hand and steps over him to approach the one holding Eren hostage~

"Don't come any closer!"

~Levi stops~

"Let him go."

"Or what?"

"Or that."

~Levi nods behind the man. He turns his head only to see a girl with black hair and a red scarf standing behind him with a knife larger than his~

"Who… who are you?"

"The name's Mikasa. Drop the knife."

~The man drops the knife and pushes Eren away from him. Eren staggers forward and Levi catches him. He pulls the cloth out of Eren's mouth~

Levi: Did they hurt you?

Eren: No….

Levi: Did they touch you anywhere else?

Eren: No…

~Eren looks at Levi's face. It was covered in panicked worry and concern. Levi held Eren's face in his hands~

Levi: Are you sure you're okay?

Eren: I'm fi-

~Levi cut Eren's sentence short by planting a kiss on him. Eren is shocked at first, and hesitates, but he kisses Levi back eventually~

Mikasa: Ahem.

~Levi breaks the kiss and looks at Mikasa who has the man still at knifepoint. The other two men are still writhing around on the floor~

Mikasa: What about them?

~Erwin, Mike and Nile walk in the room~

Erwin: What the hell is going on here? The cadets could hear screaming and they woke us up for- oh god what's going on here…

~Eren looks down at the ground as if he was ashamed~

Nile: These are my men… What happened here?

Levi: We need to arrest them.

Nile: Excuse me? Why?

Levi: They were attempting to force themselves on Eren Jaeger.

Man: Eren and Levi are fucking! We were going to tell and he went crazy and hurt Gordon and Oswald! You gotta arrest him!

~Nile sighs~

Nile: Is this true, Levi?

~Levi stares back at Nile~

Levi: Yes.

Nile: Did you know about this, then, Erwin?

Erwin: I did.

Nile: Well I guess I should report Levi…

Erwin: I really wish you wouldn't.

~Nile gives Erwin a sideways glance~

Nile: We'll discuss this later. For now, arrest these three.

~Nile and Erwin carefully help the two injured MP cadets up while Mikasa keeps the other in place. Mike went off to fetch shackles for them all. Erwin and Nile tend to the wounds of the two cadets. Levi had been instructed to stay away from them. Mikasa, Eren, and Levi sit a table in the middle of the common room~

Mikasa: So then the whole thing with Armin…

Eren: It was a cover up.

Mikasa: It was a lie.

~Eren looks down at a cup of tea Levi had made for him. He takes a sip of it instead of looking at Mikasa's face~

Mikasa: You know, I thought I would be furious with you if I found out that you lied to me again, but… I just don't care anymore. I really don't care. I'm not really even surprised.

Eren: I wanted to tell you. I really did.

Mikasa: The only thing that bugs me is why you couldn't trust me with the truth.

Eren: I-

Mikasa: But you trusted Armin….

Eren: Armin found out.

Mikasa: He is clever…

Eren: Yeah he is.

~Eren takes another sip of his tea~

Eren: This is really good tea. Thanks.

Levi: Glad you like it.

~Eren puts down the teacup and looks into it~

Eren: Um.. is it okay if I talk to Levi alone?

~Mikasa sighs, and then gets up and moves to another table. Levi's heart begins to race. When Mikasa is out of earshot, Eren looks up at Levi's face~

"I'm grateful that you saved me. I don't want to think about what they would have done if you hadn't shown up when you did, so thank you."  
"I wish I could have stopped them long before they got the chance to even touch you…"

"…Levi?"

"Yes?"

"I know anyone would have saved me but the way you kissed me after…"

"…What of it?"

"I'm just confused. I thought you didn't want anything to do with me."

"I probably shouldn't have kissed you…"

"So you didn't mean anything by it?"

"No I meant everything by it."

"What?"

"I thought that somehow I was doing the right thing by pushing you away, but I didn't regard your feelings. I was being stupid. I thought that you didn't need me. I thought that because I loved you I was going to screw up somewhere and get you killed or something… but just now… when I saw what they were doing… I jumped into action. I have no doubts that I can always trust in myself because I love you. And I realized that I was being stupid when I thought you didn't really love me… I know you love me and that's all that's important."

"I love you too…"

~Eren looks back down at the tea~

"What's wrong?"

"Why did you suddenly have to be so cruel, though? What changed you so quickly?"

~Levi sighed~

"Erwin thought that our relationship was inappropriate and that it would only bring heartache for both of us. He was just looking out for me but he was wrong. I believed him, though. And I thought if I was cruel to you I could get you to hate me, but I knew deep down it was wrong."

~Levi is startled by the sound of a tiny sob coming from Eren~

"I thought you hated me, Levi!"

~Eren looks into Levi's eyes. Eren had started crying, but he looked angry~

"I thought maybe you never wanted to talk to me again! It hurt, Levi! It hurt so bad…"

~Levi reaches across the table and holds Eren's face. With one of his thumbs, he wipes away Eren's tears~

"I am so sorry. I know it hurt. It hurt me, too, but I can't imagine what I put you through. I know I can't ever take it back. I never want you to feel that way again and I'm so sorry, Eren."

~Eren leans over the table the rest of the way to Levi's face and kisses him, spilling the tea in the process~

Nile: Oi! There'll be none of that here!

Erwin: Stop it you two.

Mikasa: Ugh.

~They break their kiss and sit back down, embarrassed~

Eren: So now I guess the MP is going to know now…

Levi: Yeah. The moment these kids get back they're probably going to tell.

Eren: What are we going to do now?

Levi: I don't know.

~Chapter 28, Fin~

~~~~~Author's Note~~~~~

Okay you guys have no FUCKING idea how much self-restraint it took for me to not write "_**SNAP, CRACKLE, POP, RICE CRISPIES!**_" during the part where Levi was going around breaking shit. Like I _really_ wanted to write it in but I figured, you know it might kill the mood. Can you imagine it, though?

~~~~Scene~~~~

~~Levi stretched the man's finger back~~

"OW! NO! PLEASE! I WON'T TOUCH HIM AGAIN! LET GO!

"Never again."

~~He pulled it down harshly, forcing it to touch the back of his hand, and a sound echoed throughout the room~~

_**Snap, Crackle, Pop, Rice Crispies!**_

~~~~End Alternate Scene~~~~

I hope you can never read this chapter again without thinking about that stupid jingle.

I've got plans in store. I'll be posting sometime in the near future.

Fluffy Out.


	29. Hot

~~~~~Chapter 29: Hot~~~~~~

~~~~Previously~~~~

Eren: So now I guess the MP is going to know now…

Levi: Yeah. The moment these kids get back they're probably going to tell.

Eren: What are we going to do now?

Levi: I don't know.

~~~~Now~~~~

~Mike returns with three pairs of cuffs~

Nile: All right. Let's talk about this, Erwin.

~Erwin nods and the two of them move away from the now cuffed MP cadets~

"So."

"So…"

"I never imagined Levi would be stupid enough to get involved with a cadet."

"I also couldn't believe it at first."

"How long have you known?"

"Not long."

"When were you planning on telling anyone?

"I wasn't."

"You can get in a lot of trouble for that."

"I know."

"When situations arise like this, what you're supposed to do is report immediately and remove the minor in question from abuse."

"Levi wasn't abusing him."

"The higher ups won't see it hat way."

"You have to understand."

"Understand what?"

"This isn't like the MP. If one of us messes up we can't just pay someone off to get us off the hook. We're already on thin ice, and if this got out…"

"Are you asking for my silence?"

"It's not something you aren't used to already."

"True, we deal in cover-ups. It's almost our specialty… There's just one problem."

"What?"

"When we let you freaks take custody of Jaeger, the deal was that Levi was going to watch him because we believed in his ability to control him. He claimed that if it came to it, he would even kill him. Can he still claim this promise if he is in love with the boy?"

~Levi, overhearing this, stands up from his seat and walks over to Erwin and Nile~

Levi: I know you would like to think that because of my love for Eren that my judgment is impaired, but if anything it only heightens my desire to protect Eren. I trust that his intentions are good and that I would never have to kill him. If the day were to come, you have my word here and now, I would kill him.

Nile: Would you?

Levi: I would probably take action to make sure that I met my end soon afterwards, but I will always make the decision best for humanity. If that means killing my only love, so be it.

Nile: You are very convincing.

Levi: It's the truth.

Nile: I'll allow it… on one condition.

Levi: And what condition would that be?

Nile: Just as a secondary check of powers, if you will. If you ever fail to kill Eren Jaeger, the job will then go to Zoe Hange. Is that reasonable?

Levi: Yes, actually.

Nile: All right then. I won't report you, but only because I trust Erwin and Hange to make sure Eren is kept in control if you ever can't. Also, if news of your affair ever get out to the public we'd have a full-scale uproar on our hands and I don't want that.

Oswald (guy with the broken finger): Wait, Commander Nile! Are you saying we aren't going to tell anyone?

Nile: That's right.

Oswald: What? Why?

Nile: Unless you want to deal with the full-scale panic of the public, all three of you are going to keep your mouths shut.

Oswald: And if we don't?

Nile: We'll have you punished for your disgusting attempt at Eren Jaeger.

Levi: I still think you should all die for it.

Erwin: That's enough, Levi.

Levi: What? It's not like they would be missed… They're nothing but scum.

Erwin: I said enough.

~Levi frowns at the three men in front of him~

Levi: Tch.

Nile: You three are going to be kept under my watch for the rest of the night. In the morning, I'll undo your shackles and you are to behave until we leave in the afternoon. You will tell no one of whatever you have heard tonight.

~The three of them nod~

Nile: Good.

Levi: I never liked you, but you are always reasonable.

Nile: Of course I am. How can I not be? I'm a Commander.

Levi: Commander Unicorn.

Nile: Don't push your luck, Levi. Don't get me wrong; while I am going to keep my mouth shut, you should really think about ending this inappropriate relationship with him.

Levi: Never.

Nile: If you mess up and word gets out of this, don't count on me to vouch for you. If anyone tries to say I knew about this before, I'll deny it.

Levi: I figured as much.

Erwin: I think it's best that everyone go back to sleep. Especially you, Levi.

Levi: And why is that?

Erwin: You and the others still have to clean up the restrooms tomorrow.

~Mike and Levi nearly gag at the thought~

Erwin: Good night everyone.

~Erwin leaves. Levi, Mike and Eren start to leave the room~

Mikasa: Uh, hey guys..

~Eren looks back at Mikasa~

Mikasa: Can you pass me my crutches?

Eren: Oh god I forgot your legs are still broken!

Levi: How did you sneak up on that guy? And get up from the table? And walk to a different table?

Mikasa: I am strong.

Eren: Even for you, that's pretty incredible.

Levi: Where are your casts?

~Mikasa lifts her long skirt up so that they can all see the casts still on her legs~

Mike: That's hardcore.

Mikasa: Well, I have some pretty effective painkillers, so it doesn't hurt to stand on my casts now, but in the morning it's probably going to hurt.

Levi: That shouldn't even be possible, though…

~Eren helps Mikasa stand with her crutches~

Mikasa: Well, only one leg is still severely crushed. The other one was just fractured.

Levi: "just fractured?" You say that like it's nothing.

Mikasa: It's no big deal. Good night, Eren.

Eren: Good night…

~Mikasa leaves. Mike yawns and leaves after her~

Levi: Weird…

Eren: Yeah.

Levi: Well... I guess we should go to bed and get some rest…

Eren: Yeah. Rest…

~Levi and Eren look at each other for a few seconds~

Nile: You truly are disgusting. Get out of here.

~The two run out of the room and head towards Levi's room. Nile sighs and lights a cigarette~

~~~Levi's room~~~

~Levi and Eren burst through the door and then lock it behind them. They kiss each other all the way to Levi's bed. Levi pushes Eren onto his back and lands on top of him. He begins to pull Eren's shirt up when Eren's hand stops him~

"What's wrong?"

"I…"

~Eren looks away from Levi~

"Are you still shaken up about it?"

"Yeah. I thought I was going to be okay, but…"

"Eren… those guys-"

"It's not about that."

"What is it about?"

~Eren blushes as he turns his head back at Levi~

"I just… I know you love me, but it's just…"

"It's just what?"

"You still broke my heart today. I can't really look at you without being seeing your face when you said you didn't love me…"

~Levi grabs Eren's face and looks into his eyes~

"Eren, I love you."

~Eren can feel tears swelling up in his eyes again. Levi looks down at him with a familiar unmoving stare~

"Eren, I'm sorry that I put you through that. I want you to know that I love you. When you look at me I want you to see my face when I tell you I love you, because that's what I truly feel. If you're not ready tonight, that's fine… but don't say that you can't look at my face the same anymore."

~Eren smiles as a tear escapes his eye~

"Your face really is the same as ever…"

~Levi lets out a sigh of relief~

"But…"

~For a second, Levi feels panicked until he looks at the grin on Eren's face~

"But what?"

~Eren wraps his arms around Levi and rolls over on the bed so that he's the one on top now. Levi grunts a little in surprise before glaring at Eren~

"That's not fair."

~Eren leaned close to Levi's ear~

"What's not fair?"

~Eren spoke in such a low voice it was almost a purr. Levi can feel his face getting hot~

"You already gave it to me today! I don't regenerate like you do!"

~Eren moves away from Levi's face so that he can look at him~

"I forgot you don't… Does it still hurt?"

~Levi thinks for a moment~

"Actually… no. It didn't really hurt today at all."

"So you're okay?"

"Yeah… It's just weird I guess."

"Why is it weird?"

"Well… when you fucked me the first time, it still hurt the morning after, but today I didn't even need to put anything on it. It just didn't hurt after a few minutes."

"Is that bad?"

"…No."

"Then…. can I…?"

"I guess you ca- Ah!"

~Eren had leaned back near Levi's face and licked his ear~

"Stupid brat!"

"What?"

~Eren licked it again~

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you not like this?"

~Eren began to lick Levi's neck from the base of his ear down to the curve of his shoulder~

"This I don't mind… but don't lick my ear."

"I'll do whatever I damn well please."

~Eren nibbles at Levi's earlobe~

"Gah! That's weird!"

~Levi turns his face to the side to hide his ear, but Eren just proceeds to lick the other one~

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Because I know you hate it."

"What?!"

~Levi looks at Eren's face. Eren grins and then kisses Levi on the forehead~

"Why would you do something I hate?"

"Because it's fun to pick on you."

"Stupid brat…"

~Eren starts to rub Levi's dick through his pants. The material was thin, soft and baggy – meant to be comfortable for sleeping… but also perfect for an occasion such as this~

"Eren…"

~Eren can see that Levi's breaths are getting heavier~

"What is it, Levi?"

"I'm… hot."

"Well aren't you conceited?"

"No… it's really hot. Take my damn clothes off already."

"So pushy."

~Eren and Levi work together to take Levi's shirt off. Eren lifts Levi's hips and slides his pants off with ease. He sits in front of Levi's body. Levi is small, but not slender or scrawny. He's got muscle. Eren loves it~

"If you're just going to stare…"

~Levi's dick is more than half hard. There's already pre-cum dripping from it. Eren rubs his thumb over Levi's tip to spread it around. Then he holds Levi's tip in between his index finger and thumb. He gently twists his hand while moving it up and down. Levi closes his eyes and exhales~

"You're just teasing me."

"Give me one of your little vials of lube."

~Levi opens his eyes and stares at Eren for a few seconds before reaching over to his nightstand. He opens up a drawer and fumbles his hand in there for a few seconds before pulling out a vial containing lube with a purple tint to it~

"Here."

~Levi tosses it to Eren. He opens it and pours a stream of it onto Levi's dick~

"Ah… It's kind of cold…"

"You're just really warm."

~Eren tightens his grip on Levi and moves his hand all up and down his shaft~

"It's _really_ warm actually."

~Eren looks up at Levi's face. He's flustered and his left hand is starting to grip tighter at the sheets~

"Does it feel good?"

"That's a stupid question to ask."

~Levi's dick throbs in Eren's hand. Eren uses his other hand to start rubbing his own dick with the same lube~

"Eren… I want you…"

~Eren moves his hand that was on Levi's dick down to his ass and slides his middle finger in~

"Nnn.."

~Eren chuckles to himself~

"What?"

"It's really hot here… and it's still so tight."

~Eren slides another finger in~

"Ah~"

"Do you like this?"

~Levi moans a little as Eren moves his fingers in and out of him~

"Levi it's _really_ hot…"

"Faster…"

~Eren looks at Levi worriedly, but doesn't waste any time thinking and fingers Levi's hole faster. Levi moans grow louder~

"Ah! AH! Mmm…. Oah…"

~He pulls his finger out and lifts Levi's hips so that he can see his hole. Eren positions his dick outside of Levi's entrance and begins to push in~

"Unnf! Eren… Aaah!"

"It's in... Levi you're so warm…"

~Eren thrusts into Levi's ass and is rewarded by a moan~

"Oh god Eren…"

~Eren picks up the pace and lifts Levi so that his back isn't on the bed anymore. He holds him close and licks his neck~

"More."

"More?"

"Harder…"

~Eren spreads Levi's legs farther apart and thrusts harder, causing a slapping noise echo around the room~

"AH! Ahhhh! Fuck…"

~Eren grabs Levi's dick and rubs it to the speed at which he thrusts. Levi gasps and bites his lip~

"You like that?"

"Yeah… Just like that! AH! AUH… ahh…

~Eren keeps thrusting into Levi and Levi grabs fistfuls of Eren's hair. Eren closes his eyes and keeps jerking Levi off~

"Ung! Don't stop… Yeah! Ah! Oh fuck…. Eren!"

~Eren's thrusts become more erratic as he gets closer to the edge~

"Eren, I'm going to…"

"Me too…"

~Eren rams his hips against Levi's once more as he comes into him. Levi comes into Eren's hand and it gets all over both of their abdomen and chest. They both catch their breath for a moment~

"Levi… You're really fucking hot."

"Eren?"

~Levi's voice suddenly sounds panicked. Eren opens his eyes and looks around the room. There's steam everywhere~

"Eren are you transforming?"

"No! I didn't hurt myself or anything…"

~Levi leans away from Eren's chest to look at his face~

"Why is there steam everywhere?"

"Uh, Levi…."

"What?"

"Your nose... it's bleeding again."

~Levi wipes his hand across the skin above his lip with the back of his hand. He looks at it in disbelief~

"Eren… I…."

"Levi?"

~Levi passes out in Eren's arms~

"LEVI?!"

~~~~Chapter 29, Fin~~~~

~~~~~Author's note~~~~~

Oh, no! What's happening to Levi? Why is Mikasa moving about all of a sudden? Why did I name that fucker Oswald? Only I know why MUAHAHAHAHA! (Except for the Oswald thing. I don't know why I picked that name)

Until next time, Fluffy Out.


	30. Sunday Chores

~~~~~Chapter 30: Sunday Chores~~~~~

"Hey, Shorty."

What is that noise?

"Oi! Grumpy pants! Wake up!"

It's so….

"C'mon ya clean freak wake up already!"

annoying….

"Levi!"

"Zoe, shut the fuck up"

~Levi sat up and looked around the room. He was in his bed, and Hange stood next to him. Eren stood behind her wearing only a pair of pants and was completely drenched. Levi felt a water drip onto his nose from his hair. He felt cold~

Hange: Oh good, you're awake!

Levi: Why am I wet?

Eren: You kind of… passed out again.

Levi: Passed out?

Eren: You had a fever so I carried you to the showers and put you in cold water for a while.

Levi: And what are you doing here, four-eyes?

Hange: Eren here ran to my room and woke me up so I could take a look at you.

Levi: Why? It could have waited 'till morning.

Eren: Well there was other stuff too…

Levi: Like?

~An excited grin stretched across Hange's face and her glasses gleamed with eagerness~

Hange: He says you were steaming like a titan.

Levi: _What?_  
Hange: Tell him, Eren.

Eren: We were… you know… doin' it… and uh… after we were…. Um

Hange: Fuck, Eren just say you guys came. I mean we're all grown u- oh wait

~Eren blushes a little but decided to man the fuck up and just say it~

Eren: After we came… that's when you started steaming and then you passed out.

Levi: Are you sure it wasn't you?

Eren: It couldn't have been me. I didn't hurt myself and I didn't have an objective. Plus your body was hot to the touch and your nose was bleeding again.

Levi: But how could I have-

Hange: Look, Levi. You've had a fever for a little while now…

~Hange places the back of her hand on Levi's forehead. He frowns at her~

Hange: Huh. It seems to have subsided.

Eren: That's good, right?

Hange: Yes. You did well to keep his fever down, Eren. Thank you.

~Hange takes her hand off of Levi and folds her arms. She puts a fist to her chin to think for a moment before speaking again~

Hange: My suggestion is you go to sleep and I'll take a closer look tomorrow when you're feeling better.

Levi: But I was _steaming_!

Hange: Yeah, and I _can't wait_ to see what's going on with you!

~Hange grins again. Levi's face distorts into a look somewhere between disgusted and terrified~

Hange: But… if your fever returns and you do something along the lines of dying I won't be able to, now will I?

Levi: I guess not.

Hange: So then it's settled. The both of you go to sleep and we'll talk about this tomorrow.

~Eren and Levi nod. Hange starts walking out of the room~

Hange: I mean it you two. Go to bed.

Levi: We get it.

Hange: …

Levi: _What?_

Hange: Nothing, I'm just glad you kiddos worked it out so soon.

Levi: Leave.

Hange: Goodnight!

~Hange leaves and closes the door behind her. Levi turns to look at Eren~

"Come closer."

~Eren walks to the side of the bed~

"Closer."

"Do… you want me to stay with you?"

"….Maybe."

"But my clothes are all wet… and your hair-"

"I don't really care."

"But what if we catch a cold?"

"You're a titan and I started steaming. Honestly, how could it get any worse?

~Eren lies down and gets under the covers. Levi lies down on his side, and Eren turns to face him~

"Eren… You're warm."

"I'm not warm. You're just cold…"

"Oh?"

"The shower I put you in was pretty cold… I even went into the kitchen and stole some ice to put on you."

"Thank you."

~Levi kisses Eren before lying on his back. Eren lies his head on Levi's chest, hearing his heartbeat as they slowly fall asleep~

"Eren."

~Eren can feel something soft touch his forehead~

"It's time to wake up."

"Levi?"

"Good morning."

"Just a few more minutes…"

"If you sleep in, I'll punish you."

~Eren opens his eyes and sees Levi hovering above him with the craziest bed hair he's ever seen~

"Then I definitely want to sleep in."

"But you're already awake."

~Eren grins and lets out a little laugh at the sight of Levi's appearance~

"What?"

"Your hair."

"What of it?"

"It's funny."

~Levi furrows his eyebrows and sits up. He picks up a small mirror from his nightstand and looks at his hair~

"Huh. That's what I get for sleeping with wet hair… gotta brush it…"

~Levi mumbles to himself as he gets up and begins to get dressed. Eren gets up and looks at the clock~

"Damn. There's no time."

"No time for what?"

"For fun."

"Aren't you tired?"

"No. Are you?"

"No, but I don't want to start steaming all of a sudden again. Go get dressed or something."

"Fine."

~Eren stands up and walks towards the door~

"Eren?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

~Eren looks at Levi, who stands at his closet looking back at Eren with a smile. Eren can feel his face get hot as he blushes~

"I love you, too."

~Eren waits for Levi to turn away first, but he doesn't. He breaks the stare and leaves the room~

~~~~~~~~Later, at breakfast with the brats~~~~~~~~

Connie: Maaaaaan today's laundry day.

Jean: Good thing it is: your shit is starting to smell rank.

Connie: Uh, dude that's totally you.

Jean: No I'm pretty sure it's you.

~Eren sits down next to Armin. Mikasa hadn't shown up yet~

Ymir: Sooooo if it isn't the token gay couple.

Krista: I thought we were the token gay couple, Ymir.

Sasha: I thought Reiner and Bertolt were the token gay couple.

Reiner: I'm not gay.

Bertolt: Right…

Ymir: Whatever, Reiner. And Krista, we're the token _lesbian_ couple. Eren and his tiny man over here are-

Mikasa: Actually, Eren and Armin aren't really…  
~The brats turn to see Mikasa in her wheelchair~

Eren: Mikasa! I thought you were using crutches!

Armin: Crutches? Both her legs are broken, Eren! There's no way that she could use crutches yet.

Mikasa: Actually, Armin, I've been practicing using crutches at night.

Armin: How? Doesn't that hurt?

Mikasa: With enough painkillers, it doesn't hurt at all.

Armin: But still that's… that's impossible…

Mikasa: The only problem is, in the morning, my legs hurt like a bitch until my next round of painkillers kicks in.

Ymir: Hardcore.

Armin: That's impossible…

Sasha: So what were you saying about Eren and Armin just now?

~Armin looks at Eren in surprise, but Eren just stares at Mikasa~

Mikasa: Oh, well last night, while I was taking a stroll with my crutches when I heard a commotion coming from the com-

Eren: Mikasa.

Mikasa: What?

Eren: Please don't.

Jean: Please don't what?

~Mikasa and Eren have a stare-down. The others observe in confusion. Eren notices Mikasa isn't wearing her red scarf~

Eren: Where's your scarf?

Mikasa: Today's laundry day.

Eren: Oh yeah…

~Mikasa rolls up to the table and sets her tray of food down and begins to eat without another word~

Sasha: Why do I always feel like I'm missing something?

Connie: I'm not about to keep up with them.

Ymir: Whatever.

~Erwin walks over to the table and the group looks at him curiously. Erwin takes special care to glare at Eren~

Erwin: Cadets, today you are to do the laundry and feed the Horses as usual, however you are all to be relieved of the rest of your cleaning duties.

~The brats' jaws drop~

Erwin: The Captain, Hange, Mike, and Nanaba are all going to be taking over today.

~Erwin walks away from their table, leaving the teenagers in awe as he brings the news to the others in the Mess Hall~

Sasha: Sweet!

~~~~~After breakfast, The Military Police visitors pack up and get back into their carriages and head out. Erwin, Levi, and Hange send them off and watch, as they get smaller as they get farther away~~~~

Levi: Do you think they'll really keep their mouths shut?

Erwin: We have to hope so.

Hange: I'm just glad they're gone.

Erwin: Oh, That reminds me…

~~~~~~Later, the dick squad (Levi and co.) cleans the bathroom~~~~~~

Hange: This shit stinks.

Levi: That's because it is literal shit.

Mike: Why couldn't we have thought of a prank that was less…. Smelly?

Levi: It wouldn't be so bad if those pigs from the MP just knew how to shit in a toilet properly… oh god what is… Ugh

~Levi mops something off of a wall in one of the stalls. Nanaba gags over by the sinks~

Mike: Are you okay, Nanaba?

Nanaba: Yeah just ~gag~ give me a minute

Moblit: How did I get wrapped up in this?!

Hange: I own you.

~Moblit makes some sort of groan as he flushes a toilet~

Levi: Those damn unicorns.

Moblit: Uh… guys?

Levi: What's wrong?

Moblit: It's overflowing!

Levi: Oh, gross!

~Moblit backs away from the toilet as it gushes out. Levi runs away from the creeping water as it nears his feet. He jumps onto the counter where the sinks are and is followed by the rest of the group… except for one~

Levi: _Hange_, get over here!

Hange: You pansies! We have to stop it!

Levi: No! Hange! Stop! IT'S DISGUSTING.

Hange: I must~

~Hange dashes towards the toilet with a plunger~

Moblit: Squad Leader! Don't do it! You'll get contaminated!

Hange: If I don't do it, then the whole hallway will be overtaken! Contamination would spread! Sickness and infection would flourish! We could all become sick! Then who would fight the titans, hmm? The Military Police? I don't think so. I take these strides for the safety and cleanliness of humanity!

Moblit: But squad leader! Captain Levi! Tell her she's crazy! Captain Levi?

~Levi holds a fist up as he looks at down at it in determination~

Levi: Hange's words…. Have inspired me. We must protect what little cleanliness we have left… I can't just stand back and watch as everything gets covered in shit!

Moblit: Captain Levi?

Levi: FOR CLEANLINESS! FOR HUMANITY!

Erwin: Moblit, just tell me what happened next.

"Levi shot out his 3D gear onto the wall nearest the toilet and zipped past me with a mop in each hand. Together, Squad Leader Hange and Captain fought valiantly against the oncoming storm that was the overflow. They fought against it even though it seemed impossible. They braved the brown waters when no one else could. They truly are humanity's finest… Their efforts paid off, as eventually, Hange was able to stop it from flowing, and Levi used his mighty unmatched skill to mop up the aftermath. However, while they were successful in their fight, both the Captain and Squad leader Hange fell to the awful stench after holding their breath for so long…. They died after such long exposure. It couldn't have been helped… May wall Sina grant their souls everlasting peace…"

Levi: Too bad we're right here.

Hange: Stop spreading stories!

Erwin: My god, you all wreak! Get out of my office and bathe!

Levi: You don't have to tell me twice.

Erwin: _OUTSIDE._

~~~~Eren and the others had finished feeding the horses for the morning and were outside doing all of the survey corps' laundry~~~~

Jean: My god, Eren what the fuck happened to these pants?

~Eren looks up from the washboard and looks over to Jean who holds up _the_ pair of pants that had gotten torn off of him~

Eren: They were… um…

Jean: What?

~Eren looks away and mumbles something~

Jean: What was that?

Eren: Nothing! Just throw them away!

Jean: No what did you just day?

Eren: NOTHING, _JEAN_

Mikasa: He said they were ripped off of him.

~This statement peaked the interest of the nosy brats and they all turned to Armin~

Armin: What is it?

Eren: _Mikasa!_

Jean: AW GOD, GROSS!

~Jean throws the pants away and wipes his hand on his shirt in disgust~

Ymir: Damn, Armin. I didn't know you had it in you!

Sasha: So Eren's bottom?

Reiner: I knew it.

Bertolt: No way you knew that, Reiner.

Eren: Shut up!

Krista: You don't have to be so mean, Eren.

Eren: No, SHH! I hear something.

~The brats quiet down and they listen closely as the breeze rolls over the grass and makes a soft whooshing sound~

_**Meowwww!**_

~They all gasp as they hear a strange sound coming from the grass~

Jean: What was that?

Sasha: What do you mean "what was that" it's a cat!

Reiner: A cat?

Armin: A real cat!?

~A little orange and white cat walks out of the tall grass and sits in front of the brats~

Eren: I haven't seen one in years!

Krista: It's so cute~~~ But… What does it do?

Sasha: You mean you really don't know?

Krista: No… should I?

Armin: Well, it's a cat, and they do a lot of things. I think I can understand why you've never heard of one, though…. They've been scarce in recent times due to the food shortage after the fall of wall Maria. People would catch them and cook them and eat them until there was hardly any left.

Sasha: PEOPLE _EAT_ THEM? BUT THEY ARE MADE OF SUCH SHITTY QUALITY MEAT!

Armin: Well, the people from wall Maria probably weren't so opposed to doing it, and then some of the people from wall Rose picked it up from them…

Eren: There used to be lots of cats…

Krista: Really? Lots of these cuties?

~Krista smiles as the cat comes up to Eren and purrs. Eren pets the cat and scratches its neck~

Armin: Eren's right… before the fall, farmers would keep cats around because they chase mice and eat them. It would help to keep the mice from eating the crops.

Krista: Wow!

Armin: It's a shame… These little furry things are kind of rare now… you don't normally see one out in the open like this.

~The cat walks a little away from Eren and starts licking itself~

Levi: Ew, what is it doing?

~The brats turn around to see Levi standing behind them with a towel around his neck~

Eren: Levi? When did you get here?

Levi: A little while ago. Just heading inside after Erwin forced the others and myself to bathe outside. It was actually very refreshing to bathe outdoors.

~The brats stare at Levi for a moment before he clears his throat and begins to speak again~

Levi: So you say this is a cat?

Armin: Yes.

Levi: Why is it licking itself?

Armin: Oh, I think I read somewhere that cats bathe themselves.

Levi: They… bathe themselves?

Armin: Yes. Cleanliness is very important to them. They clean themselves many times per day. They are even known to- Captain?

~Levi had gotten close to the cat and squatted near it. The cat looked at Levi and Levi stared right back at it~

Levi: An animal… that cleans its own self… and you say it does this on its own? It doesn't have to be trained to clean itself?

Armin: Well I think their mothers might have a hand… er… paw… in teaching them but it's probably instinct, too. Humans don't have to train it to do that.

Levi: And what about when it shits?

Armin: Um… that's an odd question… but they bury their own waste in dirt or sand to keep their scent hidden from other cats or predators who might want to do them harm.

Levi: Cool. Can I pet it?

~Without waiting for an answer, Levi reaches his hand out to pet the cat~

Armin: Well that's up to the cat… because you see they have very sharp-

Levi: OUCH! It cut me!

_**Mreeeooowww**_

~Eren squints at the cat and then gasps~

Eren: Levi! Step away from her.

Levi: Her?

Eren: She just had babies!

~Levi scoots away from the cat~

Levi: How can you tell?

Eren: Well, when I was a kid, my mom would feed this cat in who lived on our street every day. He was a little warrior, so we called him Günter. We started noticing that he was getting fat and we thought that meant he was eating too healthily, but one day, Günter didn't come to eat. We set out food but he didn't come back for several days. When he did finally come by to eat, he was skinny, and he had these crazy large kitty nipples.

Levi: Gross.

Eren: When he was done eating, we followed him to a box in an alley nearby where _she_ protected four little kittens. This cat looks just like Günter did after having her babies. She's probably very thirsty and hungry and territorial. She might want food or she might think you're trying to get close to her babies. Don't scare her off.

Sasha: I have some food!

~Sasha pulls out a few slices of meat in a bag from her pocket~  
Jean: Why do you always have food?

Sasha (ignoring Jean): Here you go, kitty.

~Sasha tears up a few pieces for the Cat and Krista gets a small platter and some water and places it next to the food. The brats all watch the cat as she eats up all the meat and then laps up the water~

Eren: She was thirsty…

Levi: She licks up the water so perfectly… how is she doing that?

Armin: Well, you see, cats have this fascinating-

Levi: Never mind, Armin.

Armin: Oh… Okay.

Levi: …So people can keep them?

Eren: Yes, I even heard some people in the upper ring still keep them as pets as opposed to dogs.

Levi: Dogs are disgusting creatures.

Armin: How can you say that?!

Levi: Compared to this brilliant being, they are foul pets. They drool everywhere and can't hide their shit.

Armin: But cats have their downsides, too! Dogs are much more loyal!

~The cat finishes drinking and then prances away~

Levi: Armin, your betrayal has made her leave.

Armin: betrayal?

Levi: You said cats have downsides and you offended it. Way to go.

Armin: I'm sure what I said had nothing to do with that.

Levi (ignoring Armin): Eren.

Eren: Yes, Captain?

Levi: We need to go discuss things with Hange.

Eren: Yes, of course… Hey guys can you finish up this shirt for me? I have to go…

Jean: I'm not doing your part!

Mikasa: Give me that. I'll have it done in half the time.

Eren: Thanks, Mikasa.

~Eren stands up and follows Levi back into the castle. They walk to the infirmary where an antsy Hange and Erwin await them~

Erwin: Sit down.

~Eren and Levi hop onto an examining bed and stare at Hange and Erwin~

Hange: I hope you don't mind, but I've asked Erwin to be here since this new development is very curious and I thought he should be kept in the need-to-know circle.

Levi: That's fine. Our commander should know about something as substantial as this.

Hange: All right, I'll just start asking a few questions.

~Hange picks up a clipboard and a pen and holds it up so they can't see~

Hange: The first one is for the both of you: During the occasions that Levi has passed out, did you two engage in sexual intercourse beforehand?

Levi: Yes.

~Hange scribbles something on her clipboard~

Hange: Okay, then. In the instance that the answer is yes, which partner was bottom?

Eren: Bottom?

Hange: The one to take it. The "receiver." The one with a re-sized anu-

Levi: Me.

Erwin: Huh.

~Hange tries to contain her giggles as she scribbles something else down~

Hange: Oooookay next question: in the circumstance that Levi actually confesses that he is the one to take it; Eren this question is for you!

Eren: …okay

~Hange pulls the clipboard up to her face as she reads the next question~

Hange: Did you wear a condom?

Eren: No…

~Hange lowers her clipboard and looks at Eren and Levi with wide eyes~

Hange: Interesting…

~~~~Chapter 30, fin~~~~

~~~~~Author's note~~~~~

Yup this is pretty much a filler chapter maybe but I love it so much! Levi likes cats! (That weirdo! Just kidding I like cats too. And dogs. I like animals.) Eren shares childhood memories! Levi and Hange literally fight shit! This was fun to write. Until next chapter,

Fluffy


End file.
